Maid Personal
by NekoNalu29
Summary: Lucy tiene una amarga vida, hasta que conoce a una amiga vía internet y escapa de su n ayuda de su amiga, consigue un trabajo de acias a esto, su vida se torna "Diferente", y luego, por un incidente, conoce a Natsu, su salvador; Quien resulta ser un descarado pervertido con ella y se convierte en su amo durante un año ¿logrará soportarlo?. Espero que les guste n.n
1. Capitulo 1: Mi Salvador

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 1: Mi Salvador.**_

Hola, disculpen mi ausencia….es que tuve unos leves problemas…

Bueno, no importa, este fic será contado de parte de Lucy.

Creo que los que leyeron "Kaichou wa maid sama", le encontraran cierto parentesco.

PD: Cuando escriba así**:**_**"**_**en negrita**_**"**_**, **será el diálogo, para no entreverar :D.

Hola, soy Lucy Hearthfilia, tengo 19 años y hace como 2 años que me escapé de mi hogar, cuando me fui no tenia nada, solo una amiga que conocí por internet, se llama Levy, pero le digo Levy-chan, y ella me llama Lu-chan, ella fue muy amable conmigo, solo l tenia a ella vía Chat, no tenia potra esperanza, un día, me cansé de todo este malestar, y escape, me fui con ella, y me recibió con los brazos abiertos. A pesar que solo nos conocimos por fotos, ella me recibió, y ahora estoy trabajando como Sirvienta en una pequeño local, desde entonces, gano lo suficiente como para vivir y alquilar un pequeño apartamento.

Justamente ahora estoy saliendo del trabajo yendo a casa, se me hizo algo tarde.

Estaba caminando por un angosto pasillo, estaba oscuro, durante el día era mejor.

Estoy escuchando voces e unos hombres que se me aproximan "peligrosamente".

-**Oi, ¿que tenemos aquí?-**Me pregunto un grandote-

-**Pero si es muy linda para estar sola…**-Me dijo otro, mientras entre los tres, me rodearon y se me acercaban mas-

-**Vamos a divertirnos…-**

-**Aléjense!-**Les dije mientras empujaba a uno de ellos.-

-**Eres violenta…**-

-**No te hagas la malita…**-

-**Te queda mejor la gatita con ese cuerpo, te aseguro, que mal, no la pasas…-**

-**No se me acerquen-**Les advertí en vano, pronto empezaron a manosearme-**No me toquen!-**

-**Cállate!-**

-**No me pasen sus asquerosas manos!.-**Y logre golpear a uno de ellos-

**-Oooh, que maleducada…**-Y me abofetearon-

-**Itai…**-Susurre, esto me traía malos recuerdos…, para luego irse y notar como volvían a manosearme-**No me toquen!**

Intente salir de aunque circulo, pero me empujaban y toqueteaban, pronto uno me tomo de la espalda y me retomo ambos brazos-Ayuda!-Grite, nadie me escuchó-

-**Ya quédate quieta**!-Otro golpe, mas brutal que el anterior, empezaban a sacarme la camiseta-

-**Que alguien me ayude**!-Me atreví a gritar, recibiendo así otro golpe-

-**No hables, solo goza…**-Empezaban a desprenderme el pantalón-

-**No me toquen!-**

-**Quédate quieta!-**Otro golpe, este logro aturdirme, estaba viendo borroso y perdiendo el conocimiento, pero intente resistir, volví a gritar:-

-**Ayuda!-**

**-No hables!-**Me dieron otro golpe, me sacaron la camiseta dejándome en mi sostén-

-**Auxilio!-**

-**Ya cállate!**!-Cerré los ojos para o tener que ver mas, pero este golpe que me veía venir, nunca llego…abro mis ojos y veo una melena rosa detrás de el hombre asqueroso que me estaba golpeando, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo al suelo, enseguida el otro hombre me soltó e intento golpearlo, pero no lo logro, el era muy ágil, me sorprendió, pero no pude terminar de ver lo que paso porque me desmaye-

**-Hey!-**Fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de dormirme-

Desperté en una l habitación desconocida, me sobresalte, será que el me…me fije si todo en mi estaba en orden y así era, es mas, mis heridas estaban curadas.

**-EH?-**

-**Veo que despertaste…-**Me habló era la misma persona que me ayudo(creo), tenia una voz, tan….masculina, y era bastante guapo…¿Qué me pasa?!, si ni siquiera lo conozco!-

**-¿T-tu…me ayudaste?-**

-**Si, ¿Te sientes bien?-**

**-Si, gracias.-**

-No tienes que agradecer, me llamo Natsu Dragneel, y ¿tu?-Que raro nombre….-

-**Lucy, Lucy Hearthfilia**-Y me pare para saludarlo-

**-No tendrías que andar por esos lugares, que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera escuchado?-**

_**FIN C=**_

_**Este es un cap de prueba para ver si les gusta, díganme que tal :3**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Agradecimiento Y Una Tortura

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 2: Agradecimiento Y Una Tortura**_

-**No se que hubiera pasado, tampoco quiero imaginarlo…-**Dije triste, pero seria-

-**De acuerdo, pero ¿que hacías por allí?-**

-**Trabajo cerca, y ese día se me hizo tarde, ¿Y tu?-**

**-…Solo pasaba**-

-**Aaaa, creo que ya debo irme, no quiero ser una molestia para ti**-Le dije con una sonrisa.-

-**No te preocupes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿quieres comer algo?**-

**-¿Eh?-**

-**Sip, pasaste toda la noche dormida después del incidente**-

**-¿Qué?!-**

-**Sip, y son las 9**,-

**-¿Enserio?!-**

-**Aja, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir Lugi?-**

-**Me llamo Lucy!-**

-**Lo siento, Luce-**

**-Es Lucy!-**

**-¿Quieres o no?-**

**-Está bien-**

**-Ven, la cocina queda por aquí,¿Vives muy lejos?-**

**-En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, no se donde estoy…-**

**-No te preocupes, queda cerca de donde te encontré.-**

-**Ok,¿Qué día es?-**

**-Es viernes,¿Cómo es que nunca te vi?-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Veras, eres bastante…"llamativa**"-Me dijo con comillas, momento, ¿Qué dijo?!-

-**Eres un pervertido! PAFF!-**

-**Eso dolió…Eres mala Luce…-**

**-Es Lucy!.-**

**-Como sea…¿Trabajas en esa casa de Maids?-**

**-Sip-**

**-Aaah ¿Todos los días?-**

**-S-si…**-Empiezo a dudar del, parece algo rarito…-¿Por?-

-**Por saber…-**

**-Nya!...**-Apareció un lindo gatito alrededor de mis piernas y me enredo, haciéndome caer, estoy segura que esto dolerá…¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no estoy en el piso?, abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que el pelirosa me tomo de la cintura y evito mi ciada-

-**G-gracias…-**

**-No hay por que…**-Estamos muy cerca…-

-**S-suéltame!, pervertido!-**Estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero lo evito..es muuy rápido…-

**-Ya no me golpees,Luce-**

**-Esta bien…-**

-**Yyyy,¿A que hora tienes que ir a trabajar?-**

-**A las 8-**

-**Como que se te hizo un poco tarde…son las 9 y media**-Escupí lo que estaba tomando (Jugo de naranja)-

-**Mierda!**!-Me pare y me fui por mis cosas-

**-¿Te acompaño?-**

-**No es necesario!-**Y Salí por la puerta-

No se como, pero llegue en 5 minutos, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, pero me las arregle y llegue, encontrándome con mi querida amiga Levy, y mi jefa…Erza Escarlet, ella es muy linda cuando quiere, pero también puede ser una sádica…Ella es pelirroja, joven de 24, alta y muy bonita, que ahora se acercaba escupiendo fuego…hacia mi…rayos, hoy no es mi día…

**-Lucy!, ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?!-**

-**Etto…No me mates!-**Dije mientras cubría mi cabeza con mis manos rogando piedad-

-**Te perdonaré solo esta vez, pero tengo nuevas noticias para **ti-Esto no puede ser bueno, cada vez que me perdona la vida, es porque le conviene, es decir, algo malo me espera…-

-**¿Qué es?...**-Dije dudosa-

-**Desde hoy Lu-chan, porque se le ocurrió a Erza**-Comenzó marcando su muerte Levy, tengo pena de ella, esta literalmente frita…-**Tendremos que trabajar a domicilio**,-¿Cómo es que sigue hablando como si nada?, se supone que tendría que estar estallada contra

la pared…Debe ser por la misma razón de la otra vez…mierda…-

**-¿EH?.-**Esto no es bueno…-**Explíquense**-

**-Seremos compradas como frut**a-Dijo Levy-

**-¿Qué?-**

-**No es así**-Dijo Erza-**A partir de hoy, ustedes, mis queridas empleadas, podrán ser alquiladas-**Dijo con una tétrica sonrisa, maldita Erza…, es una esclavista…-

-**Ni loca!-**Dije intentando huir-

-**Es en vano…Lu-chan, Ya lo intenté…**-Dijo decepcionada y con una gran aura depresiva a su alrededor-

-**Mas mierda…-**

-**Bien, Lucy, tenemos un cliente nuevo, es un poco raro, te esta buscando, dice que de parte de Natsu,¿lo conoces?-**Bastardo…Sabia que no era buena idea decirle donde trabajo…-

-**Lu-chan!, nunca me dijiste que tenias novio!,y es guapo!-**Maldita Levy…¿Cuándo es que lo vió?-

-**No es mi novio!, lo acabo de conocer!-**

-**Bien, no importa, ahora,ve, pero antes ponte tu nuevo uniforme**-Esto es peor…los uniforme que Erza diseña son muy …este,¿Cómo decirlo? ¿llamativos?, tal vez…y esta no era la excepción,…..Era un típico traje de Maid, blanco y negro, incluso con la binchita esa!, y mas mierda!,maldita seas Erza!-

-**Hai…-**Le dije mientras caminaba sin ganas a los cambiadores para tal acción, en cuestión de 10 minutos estaba pronta y fui a atender al pelirosa-

-**Bienvenido amo**-Le dije con una reverencia-

**-Hola Luce, Una señora pelirroja me acabo de decir la nueva promoción…**-Dijo con una cara que parecía muy sexy…¿Qué rayos pienso?!.-

**-¿Eh?-**

-**Que te acabo de contratar**-

**-¿Qué?-**Esto es malo…Maldita jefa la mía…miserable…tengo una suerte de mierda…-

-**A partir de hoy, durante mas o menos…-**Y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos la factura-¡ año-

**-¿Qué?!**!-¿Dijo un año?!-**Erza!-**E intente salir corriendo tras ella, pero no pude, es mas, de un momento a otro, estaba sentada en la falda de Natsu,¿Cómo?!-**Pervertido!-**

**-¿Sucede algo Lucy?.-**Hablando de mi jefa…-

-**Si, ¿Por qué?-**

**-¿Por qué, que?-**

**-Tengo que trabajar para el durante un año?!**!-

**-No te preocupes, tus cosas ya fueron mandadas a su casa, una vez a la semana te visitara Virgo para ver como va todo, también, tendrás que hacer lo que el tenga ganas, excepto lo normal, obligarte a tener relaciones-**

-**Maldita Erza…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-N-nada jefa-**

**-Muy bien-**Esto quiere decir…que este pervertido será mi amo durante un año?!

**-¿Y mis vacaciones?..-**Le pregunte-

-**Lo elige el**-Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se iba-

-**Miserable…-**La insulté susurrando-

-**Bien, todo los fines de semana serán tus días libres,¿Qué te parece**-Me preguntó, mi ahora amo-

**-¿Enserio?.-**

**-Sip., bueno, ahora, vamos-**

**-¿A dónde?-**

**-A trabajar a mi casa-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Sip-**

**-Ni se te ocurra pedirme algo indecente, porque juro que te mato…-**Lo amenasé-

**-AYE!-**

**FIN C=**

_**Perdón lo corto de estos caps, pero mí tiempo esta reducido…Lo lamento, pero les prometo, que los tratare de hacer lo más largo que pueda, y los subiré lo antes posible, también, agradezco a todas las personas que comentaron y me dijeron que les pareció :D**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Mi Maid

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 3: Mi Maid.**_

**Perdón por todo este tiempo de retraso en subir mis historias, lo lamento ****, pero, como verán, en este cap me quedo de 5 hojas :D, también quiero volver a agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron y dijeron que le agrado mi historia, enserio, gracias :D.**

Lo sabia, sabia que desde el momento en que desperté en aquella cómoda cama con sabanas rojas y que raramente eran de sed, que no era buena idea conocer a este problemático pelirosa, pero era tarde, ahora ya estaba caminando junto a el vestida con este estupido vestido blanco y negro, a su casa, mi futuro lugar de trabajo durante un año…Maldita jefa la mía….

-**Luce**-Me llamo el-

**-¿Si amo**?-Uaj…odio hablar así_…_-

-**Bien, me gusto eso de amo…-**Pedazo de bastardo pelirosa…ya veras…algún día te vas a dormir…juajjjajjaaa-**Iba a decirte que no es necesario que te vistas así y todo, solo necesito que cuides a mi casa y que me ayudes en todo lo que te pida-**

**-¿Qué?-**No puede ser, hace cuestión de momentos, el parecía un bastardo…pero ahora me dice esto?, ¿Será bipolar?-

-**Te lo explicare mejor, fuera de mi casa, no es necesario que te vistas así**-Genial, pasare menos vergüenza!-**Pero**-Lo sabia, tarde o temprano siempre hay uno…-**Lo de amo me gusta**-Lo sabia!, sabia que era un bastardo!-

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Que no te tendrás que vestir así, claro, a menos que quieras, cave decir, que este trajecito te queda muy bien…-**Sabia que era un pervertido sin ni una pizca de cordura…-

**-PAFF-**Lo golpee fuertemente, le pasa por decir incoherencias…-**¿Estas bromeando?!-Le pegunte a gritos-**

**-Nop**-¿Todavía me toma el pelo?-

**-¿Eres imbecil?-**

**-Solo un poquito,¿Por qué?, ¿Se nota mucho?-**No me jodas!, por favor dios!, no me hagas tener que pasar por esta tortura!, todos menos este idiota!-

-**¿Nada más?-**

**-Solo una cosa mas,¿A que Instituto vas?-¿**Eh?, para que quiere saber eso?-

**-¿Por qué te interesa?-**

**-Solo dime-**

-Mierda…-**Voy a Sabertooth,¿tu?-**

**-¿Enserio?-**

**-Sip, pero estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme de instituto, no me tratan bien…-**

**-Perfecto, pasamos por casa, te cambias y volvemos a salir, tenemos que hacer unos trámites-**

**-¿Qué?-**Este esta loco, enserio, no puedo creer que tenga que aguantarlo durante un año!, son 365 días!, no!, mi vida se va por el caño…-

**-Es una sorpresa-**Esto no puede ser bueno…-

Y tenia razón, nada bueno, me espero….:

**-Bastardo!-**Ledijo Natsu a un moreno, o entiendo como llegamos a esto…-

**-¿Quieres pelea?-**Le respondió el, creo que se llama Gary, o algo así…-

**-Claro!-**Son unos imbeciles…-

**-Ya basta!-**Les dije ya agotada por la situación-

**-Nunca!-**Me dijeron al unísono-

**-¿A caso están peleando?**-¿Desde cuando trabaja Erza aquí?!-

**-N-no…-**Esto es raro,¿no?-

**-Muy bien-**No puedo creerlo…-

-**Todo esto es tu culpa!-**Le dije a Natsu mientras lo señalaba y me abalanzaba para masacrarlo, no me importa que Erza sea temible, peor soy yo cuando me enojo!-

**-Auxilio!-**

**-Cállate!-**

**-Luce es temible!, que alguien me ayude!Erza!-**

**-A-a mi no m-me mires…-**Le contestó la pelirroja, esto da mucha risa, pero ni ella ni nadie lo salva, pedazo de bastardo…-

**-No me jodas!, tu también tienes miedo!-**

**-No se de que me hablas-**Y se fue-

-**Maleducada!-**

**-Ya cállate cabeza de flama!-**

**-Ayúdame Grey!-**

**-Ni se te ocurra Gary!…-**Lo amenacé-

**-¿Quién es Gary?!-**

Bueno, se preguntarán como llegamos a esto, la respuesta es muy simple, todo comenzó cuando a Natsu, mi nuevo estupido amo pelirosado, se le ocurrió inscribirme a este Instituto, "casualmente"(nótese el sarcasmo) donde el estudia, razón 1 por que casi lo mato, pero eso es lo de menos:

**FLASH BACK:**

-**Natsu**-Lo llamé-

**-¿Qué, Luce?-**

-**Es Lucy-**

**-No importa, solo dime**-

**-Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos?-**

**-A inscribirte a un lugar muy bonito…-**Esto me huele a gato encerrado…-

**-¿A cual?,¿Quién te lo pidió?!-**

-**Veras, yo quiero que mi Maid tenga una buena educación-**Mentira…-

**-No te creo…**-

**-Pero si apenas me conoces!-**

**-Justamente por eso-**

-**Buen punto…mierda…-**

**-Jajajajaj-**El imbecil veces da risa-

**-¿Dónde queda?-**

**-A unas cuadras-**

**-Aaah…-**

Luego de esto, empezamos a caminar y en cuestión de 20 minutos llegamos, era enorme, literalmente…, también muy hermoso, no había nadie, y estaba cerrado, rea de esperarse…-

-**Esta cerrado, genio-**

**-Gracias, ya se que lo soy-**

**-Era broma…-**

**-No importa, y no esta cerrado, simplemente tienes que entrar-**Y de repente dio una fuerte patada a la gigantesca puerta de madera color tabaco-

-**Eres una bestia…-**Dije con una aura obscura en mi entorno-

**-Viejo!-**No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir entrar así y gritar?!-

**-¿Cómo vas a gritar así?!-**

**-Ya para de gritar luce-**

**-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?!.-**

**-Nop, ¿Por?-**

**-Por nada….-**Esto es preocupante…-

-Natsu!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así?!-

-Traje a alguien-

-**Oooh, no puedo creerlo…Nunca me dijiste que tenias novia!, espera ver como se pondrá Gildrarts!-**¿Qué es lo que esta diciendo este viejo?!-

-**No lo soy **–Intente decirle, pero me ignoro, y el estupido a mi lado, parecía no importarle…-

-**Y todavía tiene un buen cuerpo!, se pondrá muy feliz!, ya quiero ver su rostro!-**

**-Viejo!, no es mi novia!**-

-**Que pena…era predecible, es muy hermosa para ti…-**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo?!-**Estos dos me van a dejar sorda…-

-**Que pareces un asexual…**-Oooh, créame que no lo es…-

-Todo lo contrario, enserio…-Comente bajito-

**-¿Enserio?-**Al parecer me escucho-**Natsu…Nunca me dijiste que eras un pervertido…-**Jjajajja, en tu cara amo-chan!, se dio cuenta el director,¿Qué dirás ahora?!-

-**No es cierto…**-Mintió descaradamente mi estupido amo-

-**Mentiroso.**-Le dije-

-**Lucy, si te acosa o intenta algo, solo dime…**.-Dijo terroríficamente., haciendo temblar al descarado-

-**AYE!-**Jajajaja, esto es cómico!, Natsu le teme al director!-

-**Jajajajajaja**-Reí-

-Bien, vamos Lucy, tengo que inscribirte para que, mañana comiences las clases-

-**Si…**-Sigo sin estar del todo convencida…-

Luego de esto, fui a la dirección y en cuestión de 30 minutos estaba inscripta a este instituto, así que me dispuse a buscar al imbecil pervertido.

-**Natsu!-**Lo llamé, no me contesto-**Pedazo de imbecil!.-**

**-¿A quien buscas?-**Me giro y me encuentro con un moreno –

-**Kya!-**Lo golpeo-**P-perdón, me asustaste…., estoy buscando a Natsu Dragneel,¿Lo conoces?-**

-**Sip, cabeza de lava seguramente esta comiendo en la cafetería-**

_-¿Cabeza de lava? ¿Que tipo de apodo es ese?!-_Pensé_**-**_**Aaaah, ¿Y donde esta eso?.-**

**-¿Te acompaño?**

**Esta bien, pero…-**Me tape los ojos-**Estas denudo…-**

**-¿Qué?!,¿Cuándo paso esto?!-**

**-Recién, poco a poco-**Y salió corriendo al baño para vestirse, otro loco…-

_-¿Debo sorprenderme?, si conoce a Natsu y lo llama así, era predecible que estaría algo loco…-_Razoné-

-**Listo, ahora vamos-**

**-¿Eh?, a si-**Me encontraba distraída-

**-¿Cómo te llamas?,¿Eres nueva? Yo soy Grey Fullboster-**

-**Si soy nueva, acabo de inscribirme, y me llamo Lucy Hearthfilia-**

**-¿Luige?.-**¿Por qué rayos todos entienden mal mi nombre?!.-

**.-Es Lucy!-**

**.-Bueno, bueno, tampoco para hablarme así…-**

**-Iceberg!, ¿Que haces con Lucy?!-**¿Ese era Natsu?

,¿Dónde esta?-

-**Maldito cabeza de flama…-**Murmuró Gary (creo que así dijo que se llamaba), mientras, no se como, el pelirosado imbecil aparecía delante nuestro y lo masacraba contra el suelo de una patada, impresionante…**-¿Por qué ,me golpeas?!, ¿Quieres pelea?!-**Preguntó el moreno-

**-No te acerques a Luce!-**¿Me perdí de algo?, ¿desde cuando el pervertido del pelirosa le intereso?-

**-¿Eh?-**Eso fue lo que salio de mi boca-

**-¿Ella es tu novia?, ¿Desde cuando tienes una?,Es imposible!, es muy sexy para ti!-**

**-¿Qué dices?!, no es mi novia!-**Y le da otro golpe-**Y no le digas sexy, no la mires, y mucho menos te le acerques…-**¿Qué mosca le picó al pervertido?-

**-No lo somos!-**Grité, ¿Cuántos mas nos dirán eso?!.-

**-¿Entonces por que te pones celoso?-**¿A caso Gary tenia razón?, ¿Natsu estaba celoso?, ¿De que?!-

-**C-claro que no!-**Y empezaron a golpearse mutuamente, Son unos idiotas…-

**-¿A caso están peleando?-**NO!, esa voz…No me digan que…que Ella estudia aquí…Esto es malo…-¿Lucy?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Pensé que estudiabas en Sabertooth-

**-A si es, estudiaba, pasado**-Dijo mi metido y estupido amo pelirosa-**Momento…¿E-erza?...-**

**-A si es estupido cabeza de carbón!-**Le dijo Gary-

**-Erza…¿Estudias aquí?-**Le pregunté a mi jefa-

**-Aja, y ahora si me permites Lucy, debo asesinar a Natsu y a Grey…-**Con que no era Gary, bueno, el me había llamado Luige, Jajajja, pobres imbeciles, la golpiza que se van a ganar…-

**-No!-**Gritaron el par de imbéciles mientras la temible pelirroja que tengo por jefa los (literalmente) los re-mataba-

**-¿Lu-chan?-**¿Levy también?!, es el colmo!-

**-¿Levy?, ¿Qué haces en este loquero?-**

**-Estudio aquí,¿Y tu?, ¿No estudiabas en Sabertooth?.-**

**-Sip, pero Natsu me inscribió aquí…-**Dije con una enorme aura depresiva a mi alrededor-

**-Aaah…-**

**-Luce!, ayúdame!-Y me cinchan del brazo, mierda…-**

**-¿Qué haces?!-**

**-Sálvame!, soy muy joven y sexy, pero sobretodo apuesto y varonil para morir!-**No puedo creer que incluso bajo estas circunstancias sea así de pervertido y arrogante…-

**-No me metas en tus estupideces!-**

**-Pero si tu eres mi Maid!-**

**-¿Qué?!-**Gritaron todos, que vergüenza….-

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-**Apareció una albina de ojos celestes muy linda y al parecer de la misma edad que Erza-

**-¿Mira-san?-**Preguntó Levy-

**-Sip, Y les sugiero calmarse antes que aparezca el director y ya es tarde…-**Exactamente en el mismo instante que dijo "Director" apareció por la puerta el bajito y canoso director-

**-¿Para que ya es tarde Mira-chan?-**

**-Ya me tengo que ir-**Y se fue, que sencillo….-

**-Miserable Mira…-**Dijeron el par de imbeciles-

**-Lo siento director, todo esto es mi culpa-**Decía Erza-Y de estos dos estúpidos!-Y nuevamente a los golpes-

**-Ya basta!-**Les dijo, yo miraba expectante mientras notaba como un gran dolor de cabeza me asechaba…, pero las tres bestias seguían "jugando"-**Con que no me escuchan, ¿Eeh?, así si, Tos están castigados, incluyéndote Luigi-Es imposible!, yo no hice nada!-**

**-¿Por qué yo?!-**Le pregunte-**Y no es Luigi!, es Lucy!-**

**- Es lo mismo, y tu estas castigada porque no los detuviste-**Maldito director, maldito el pelirosa, maldita mi jefa, y maldita mi suerte!Cave decir que ahora los tres idiotas se detuvieron al fin-**Bien, ahora, ordenen todo y mañana cuando vengan los veo en mi oficina-**

Y así fue el porque estoy intentando matar a Natsu.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

**-Sálvame Iceberg!-**Agonizaba mi amo, gracias a la paliza que le estaba dando-

**-Ni loco, es mas, ya me voy…-**Mas le vale no acercarse…, sino, a el también lo mato-

**- Eres un cobarde!-**Se quejó el pelirosa-**Erza!-**La llamó, pero ella se había ido hace como 10 minutos prácticamente corriendo,¿Tanto miedo doy cuando estoy enojada y matando a alguien?-

**-Ya se fue imbecil!-**

**-Ayúdame!-**

**-No te acerques Gary!-**Le dije amenazante-

**-Me llamo Grey!.-**

**-Bueno, igual, ni se te ocurra ayudarlo!-**

**-Yo ya me iba…-**Y se marcha corriendo-

**-Que alguien me ayude!-**

**-Esta es i venganza!, todo esto es por tu culpa!, no llevo ni un día inscripta en este instituto y ya me castigaron!-**

**-Pero es tu culpa por no detenernos-**

**-¿Eres imbecil?-**

**-No, soy sexy, no imbécil-**Y no se como se libro de mis golpes, se paro y se detuvo junto la puerta-Ahora vamos, tienes que ayudarme con la tarea y cocinarme algo de comer-

**-¿Por qué tendría que hacer todo eso?-**

**-Porque eres mi Maid Personal-**Maldito bastardo….Algún día me voy a vengar, de el y de mi jefa ….-

**FIN C=**

**Nuevamente perdón por el retraso u.u**


	4. Capitulo 4: La vida Puede Ser Desgraciad

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 4: La Vida Puede Ser Desgraciada **_

Luego de la desfachatez causada por mi estupido, pervertido, descarada y desgraciadamente sexy y sensual amo pelirosa, llegamos a mi ahora nuevo (obligada a pesar de todo) "Hogar", por un año, un largo año….

**-Es aquí-**Me dijo Natsu**-¿Te gusta**?-

-**Ahora que lo dices no le había prestado mucha atención….-**Le dije, ya que cuando me había ido corriendo y la ultima vez que había estado en esta casa, no la había mirado con determinación, era sumamente linda, no era muy grande, tenía 2 habitaciones, 1 baño, 1 living y una cocina, era muy linda enserio**-¿Cuál es mi cuarto?-**

**-El que tiene la puerta blanca-**

**-Aaah, ¿mis muebles?-**

**-Ya están acomodados-**

**-Ok,¿puedo entrar?-**

**-Claro, pero date prisa, luego recuerda que debes ayudarme con la tarea y quiero que cocines algo-**

**-Hai, ¿puedo darme una ducha?-**

**-¿Te ayudo?-**

**-Pervertido**…-Dije antes de entrar a mi habitación-

-**¿Eso es un si?-**

**-¿Eres imbecil?-**

**-Nop, soy sexy-**

**-¿No sabes decir otra cosa?-.**

**-Creo que no-**

**-Idiota-**Y cerré la puerta con tranca por si a mi estupido y pervertido amo pelirosa se le ocurre intentar algo, que ni lo intente…-**.**

Me desvestí y preparé la bañera con agua caliente, luego me metí dentro, el agua estaba muy linda y calida… que relajante…

Así estuve bañándome durante una media hora, luego me sequé y salí del baño vestida con una solera, ya que estábamos en verano.

**-El baño ya esta…-**No puedo creerlo…Esta en boxers!, aunque le quedan bastante bien…con ese pecho y esa tableta de chocolate que tiene por abdominales….¿Que me pasa?!, creo que me está contagiando lo pervertido…esto es malo…-**Vístete!, recuerda que por tu culpa y la de mi estúpida, maldita y sádica jefa vivo aquí también!-**Y le tiré un jarrón por la cabeza-

-**Cálmate Luce-**Y como si nada esquiva el jarrón, lo hace parecer sencillo…-**Tu recuerda que es mi casa** –Y empezó a acercarse a mi, de una forma..."atractiva",creo, pero, le quedaba muy bien…Enserio!, este imbecil me está contagiando!-**Tu también puedes vestirte como quieras…**-Dijo ya estando a una distancia muy corta de mi, cosa que me puso nerviosa-**Siempre te ves bonita para mi…-**Me dijo, momento ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?!-

**-¿Q-que te pasa?, ¿Te tomaste algo?-**Le pregunté-

**-Claro que no…-**Se me acerca mas-

**-Pervertido…-**Y me alejé hacia la cocina-**Voy a cocinar algo-**Le avise-

**-Ok-**Y creo que se sentó en el sofá**-¿Sabes jugar a los video juegos?-**

**-Claro-**

**-Te reto-**

**-Ya voy, y te voy a patear tu trasero, ya verás-**Le advertí-

**-No lo creo…-**

**-¿Quieres un sándwich?-**Le ofrecí-

**-Por supuesto, ya me están rugiendo las tripas-**

**-Lo que digas…**-Y empecé a preparar dos emparedados**-**

**-Apúrate Luce!-**

**-Ya voy!-**Y justo estaba terminando de preparar los sándwiches, así que, me dirigí a donde estaba (odio decirlo)… mi amo pelirosado-**Toma.-**Le ofrecí su emparedado-

-**Gracias-**Y empezó a devorarlo-**Cocinas muy bien Lucy!-**

**-G-gracias…-**Le agradecí avergonzada, cuando quiere el pervertido puede ser amable-

**-Bien, a jugar, toma-**Y me dio un comando negro-

**-Etto…Yo….-**Sinceramente, nunca jugué a esto, así que, para que no se burle le diré que no me acuerdo-**Verás…hace tiempo que un juego…-**

**-Mira, es fácil, este botón sirve para saltar, ese para moverte a la derecha, este a la izquierda, aquel para recoger objetos, este es para el arma, ¿Ok?-**No es tan difícil después de todo…-

**-Si-**

**-¿Una apuesta?-**

**-Naa, tal vez después-**

**-Jajajaaja, tienes miedo de perder!, haces bien, sabes que te ganaré-**Sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre-

**-Claro que no!-**

**-Entonces acepta la apuesta? ¿o eres gallina?-**

**-Claro que no soy una gallina!-**

**-¿Aceptas?-**

**-Claro!-**

**-Bien, si yo gano, tendrás que hacer mi tarea durante una semana-**

**-¿Qué?!-**

**-¿Entonces?-**

**-¿Y si yo gano?-**

**-Pide lo que quieras-**

**-Bien…-**Y empecé a pensar una forma de vengarme-**Tendrás que** **ser mi Mozo personal vestido con un tutú rosado por un día-**

**-¿Es broma?-**

**-Ahora quien tiene miedo,¿Eh?** –

**-Esta bien, luego no te quejes-**Yempezamos a jugar-

Algo era cierto, el jugaba bien, pero bajo ningún costo iba a perderme la opción de verlo humillado ante mi por una apuesta en su mismo campo, por supuesto que no, esto será muy divertido, tan solo imaginármelo y me da risa…A l con un traje de bailarina rosado y siendo mi sirviente durante un día…No me lo puedo perder.

Jugamos como durante una hora y seguíamos empatados, ¿Desde cuando yo jugaba así?, no importa, lo que se es que estábamos muy divertidos y entretenidos, porque a pesar de todo nos preguntábamos cosas para conocernos mejor y hacíamos idioteces, la estábamos pasando muy bien.

**-¿Música preferida?-**Me preguntó-

**-De todo un poco, aunque me gusta mas el rock –**

**-¿Enserio?-**

**-Aja-**

**-¿Te gusta el alternativo?-**

**-Sip, mi favorito, ¿Y a ti?-**

**-Lo mismo que a vos-**

**-Raro…-**

**-Sip-**

**-¿Color favorito?-**Le pregunté-

**-Rojo o Negro,¿ Y a vos?-**

**-Mmm…Creo que todos-**

**-¿Comida preferida?-**

**-Los postres,¿la tuya?**-

**-Todas, me gusta comer-**

**-¿Y como tienes ese cuerpo?-**

**-¿Admites que soy sexy?-**Volvió su pervertido interior, solo esperaba el momento justo para salir…-

**-…Y-yo no dije eso…-**Quedé sonrojada, yo no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero sabía que así era-

**-Bueno, te respondo, sencillo, hago mucho ejercicio-**Dijo con arrogancia-

**-Te gané-**Dije triunfante-

**-¿Eh?-**Su cara se paralizo cuando miró la pantalla y casi se desmaya-**Es imposible!-**

**-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que no te gusta perder-**

**-Eso es cierto, pero, aun así, es imposible que una chica me halla ganado!-**

-**Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-**

**-Revancha-**

**-Claro que no-**

**-Ha!, lo sabía!, hiciste trampa!-**

**-Claro que no, no me gusta hacer trampa-**Y me paré, tenía sed, así que iba a ir a tomar algo-**¿Quieres algo para beber?-**

**-Sip, una coca-cola con hielo-**

**-Ok-**

Mientras servía refresco en los vasos me pregunté sobre los padres de Natsu, ya que es un poco extraño que no viva con sus padres…Bueno, mira quien habla, la que huyó de su casa…¿Le habrá pasado algo similar a el también?.

**-Natsu-**Lo llamé cunado terminé de servir los vasos y estaba llegando al sofá-

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Te puedo preguntar algo personal?-**

**-…O-ok…**-No se veía muy cómodo-

**-¿Y tus padres?-**No sabía como preguntárselo-

**-Ellos…-**Bajó su rostro ocultándolo con su flequillo rosa, se veía mal, al parecer les pasó algo, pobre Natsu…-

**-No me digas si no quieres-**Le dije sonriente con la esperanza de que no se entristeciera-

**-No, está bien, si vivirás conmigo supongo que tienes que saber algo de mi vida…-**Dijo serio-

**-Como quieras, pero no quiero que estés incómodo-**

**-No importa-**

**-…-**Ya no sabía que decirle-

**-Ellos…fueron asesinados cuando yo era un niño-**Podría jurar que se le calló una lágrima…-

**-L-lo siento…-**Sabía que algo bueno no era…-

**-Yo…no pude hacer nada…-**Un par de lágrimas cayeron-

**-N-no quería hacerte pasar mal… l-o siento…-**Volví repetir mientras me acercaba un poco-

-**…Ellos…los mataron en navidad…ese día yo había ido a comprar unas cosas con el viejo para pasar la fecha…-**

**-¿el director?-**

**-Si…el era muy amigo de mis padres, yo tenía 6 años, y durante toda mi vida lo había visto, el era como un tío para mi…-**

-…**-**No ser que decirle…-

-**C-cuando llegamos de la tienda…yo…Había sangre por todas lados…-**

**FLASHBACK:**

Estaba nevando y era de noche, también había nieve por doquier.

Un auto azul se detuvo en una casa alejada del centro, era normal y linda, la chimenea estaba encendida.

Del auto bajan un niño pelirosa de unos 5-6 años todo abrigado con una linda bufanda blanca a cuadros y un señor mayor también abrigado.

**-Viejo!, vamos adentro!-**Decía un pequeño Natsu-

**-Ya voy Natsu-kun, ayúdame con las bolsas-**Le contestaba un Macarov de hace unos 12 años-

-**Esta bien…-**

**-Ahora si-**Dijo ya con todo arreglado listos para entrar, caminaron hasta la puerta y esta estaba abierta-**Que raro…Podría jurar que estaba cerrada…-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Nada…-**Entran y quedan petrificados, había un gran charco de sangre en el piso-**N-no…**-Dijo horrorizado.-

**-¿Mami?¿Papi?-**Pregunta angustiado el pequeño niño**-¿Qué pasa Macarov?,¿Dónde están mis padres?-**

**-Hijo…Ven, no vallas-**Y lo abraza-

**-¿Les pasó algo malo?-**Natsu derrama unas lágrimas-

**-Ellos…-**Lo abraza mas fuerte-**Fueron…-**

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué les hicieron?-**

**-Ven-**Lo saca de la casa-**Tenemos que llamar a la policía…-**

**-¿Qué les pasó?,¿Están heridos?-**

**-Ellos se fueron al cielo, Natsu…-**

**-¿Q-que?...-**Dice llorando-

**FIN C=**

**¿Cómo me quedan las partes trágicas?, ¿Así quedó bien?**


	5. Capitulo 5: Invitados Y Lissana

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 5: Invitados Y Lissana.**_

**Antes que nada, quería agradecer a todas las personas que comentan, leen, siguen y marcan como fav. Esta historia, me hace feliz pensar el hecho que les halla gustado esta historia. n.n**

**También, quiero disculparme por no subir nada, comena-sei…T.T.**

**Y finalmente: La historia :D**

**-Eso es lo que recuerdo y lo que me contó el vejo… -**Recordaba triste el pelirosa, mientras la rubia lo miraba expectante mientras su mente divagaba-

-_Pobre Natsu…no puedo creer que sufrió todo eso…-_Pensé mientras me acerqué y lo abracé, acción que el dudoso me corresponde-**Lo siento tanto…-**Murmure-

**-No quiero tu lastima**-Me dijo frío-

**-No es lastima, es comprensión, se lo que se siente….-**

**-¿Enserio?-**Me cuestiono, como no iba a saber lo que se siente, cuando a mi me paso algo similar con mi madre, y respecto a mi padre, podría decir que no me quiere…-

**-Si…-**Dije melancólica, aun abrazándolo-**Mi madre fue asesinada cuando era pequeña, y a mi padre no pareció influenciarle eso, ya que siguió siendo frío –**Le conté mi amargo pasado-

**-También lo siento-**

**-No te preocupes, el tiempo**-Intente decir mientras nos separábamos-

**-Hace sanar las heridas-**Continuo el la frase que iba a decirle- **Lo se, pero los recuerdos y pesadillas persisten….-**

**-… -**No sabia que decirle, el tenia razón…- **Si, pero después de eso, sale la luz, y, me convertí en tu maid por culpa de mi sádica y cruel jefa pelirroja…**-Dije con una deprimente aura oscura a mi alrededor-

**-Sip, y yo conseguí a quien acosar y a alguien que haga mi tarea-**Me dijo feliz el pedazo de imbecil pelirosa-

**-¡Todavía lo admites?!-**

**-Aja, es la pura verdad, aunque no hay que ser muy observador en tu caso, creo que ya te lo había dicho antes, tienes un esplendido cuerpecito…PAFFF!**-Me dijo mientras me sonrojaba, lo golpeaba y antes el me miraba con una pervertida mirada-

**-Idiota pervertido…-**Le dije-

**-Bruta…-**

**-Pervertido-**

**-Marimacho…-**

**-Imbecil cabeza de chicle-**

**-¿A quien le llamas cabeza de chicle?!-**

**-Al único afeminado que tengo en frente-**

**-Rubia…-**Dijo entre dientes-**Ahora te las veras con mis cosquillas!-**Mierda!, las odio a esas malditas!-

**-Ni se te ocurra!, las detesto!-**

**-Justamente por eso-**

**-Aléjate!-**

**-No hullas!-**

**-Estas loco si piensas que me voy dejar hacer cosquillas!-**

**-Claro que no!-**Y empezó a perseguirme-

Empezamos a correr por toda la casa, hasta que tropecé con una camiseta del pervertido haciéndome caer, y al frenar tan deprisa, el callo sobre mi; ambos nos quedamos duros, hasta que mis neuronas volvieron a funcionar y me lo quite de encima lo mas rápido que pude.

Mi corazón latía a 1000 por hora y estaba sonrojada a más no poder, nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, y menos con un chico…que vergonzoso…

**-L-lo siento…-**Le dije-

**-N-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa…-**

**-Etto…**-Dije sin saber que mas decir-**Nee, Natsu-**Lo llame-

**-¿Mm?-**

**-¿Qué harás con mi apuesta?-**

**-Mierda…-**Lo escuche**-Pensé que te habías olvidado-**

**-Claro que no, Comienzas ahora-**

**-Claro que no, ¿puede ser otra cosa?-**

**-¿Quién es el gallina ahora?.-**

**-No soy un gallina!-**

**-Claro que si-**

**-¿De donde carajo quieres que saque un traje de bailarina rosado!,? Eh?!-**

**-Ese no es mi problema-**

**-Además, la Maid aquí eres tu-**

**-Cumple tu apuesta-**

**-Con una condición-**

**-Claro que no, fue TU culpa lo de la apuesta-**Resalte esa palabra para que entendiera muy bien y fastidiarlo un poco-

**-¿Y?-**

**-¿Cómo que "Y"?!-**

**-No viene al caso-**

**-Para mi si-**

**-Si me dices "Natsu-sama" si-**

**-¿Estas loco?-**

**-Nop-**

**-Idiota-**

**-No seré tu Maid y punto-**

**-As lo que quieras, pero recuerda estas palabras: Ya me vengare-**

**-Si claro, y yo soy un pequeño gatito azul-**Y como por arte de magia aparece Happy-

**-Nya…-**

**-Happy!-**Dijo emocionado Natsu-¿**Tienes hambre?.-**

**-AYE!-**Sigo sin entender como es posible que exista un gatito de color azul que diga  
"AYE"…-

**-Luce, ¿Puedes traerme algo de pescado de la nevera?-**

**-Hai-**Le dije mientras iba hacia la cocina-

**-Toc, toc, toc-**Escuche como alguien llamaba a la puerta**-Natsu!, alguien llama!-**Le dije desde la cocina, mientras ponía un poco de atún en el platito de Happy-

**-Si, ya voy!-**Me dijo al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a atender la puerta y yo llegaba donde estaba el neko-

**-Ten Happy-**Le dije mientras le dejaba el recipiente en el suelo-

Como vi que Natsu se tardaba en la puerta, fui para aya, encontrándomelo con una cara de inframundo delante de la puerta.

**-¿Qué pasa Natsu?.-**Le pregunte**-Gary!-**Dije al verlo junto a no se quien-

**-Que no se quien mierda es Gary!Soy Grey!**-Me contesto-¿Lucy?, ¿Que haces en la casa de cabeza de flama?,?no que no eran novios?.-

**-Natsu…-**Le dijo el otro castaño**-Nunca** **me presentaste ante esta esplendida rubia…-**Dijo bajándose los lentes de sol, un momento,?Lentes de sol?!, si son como las 9!, ¿quien estaría a esta hora de la noche con lentes de sol!?-**¿Tienes novio?...PAF!**-Natsu lo golpea-

**-No les interesa-**Les contesto a ambos-

**-Nunca me dijiste que tenías novia… y mucho menos que era tan sensual…-**Continuo le de lentes rarito y pervertido como mi amo-

**-Y a mi me dijiste que no lo era…-**Dijo Grey-

**-¿Quieren un golpe?-**Les dijo con sarcasmo y ya sin paciencia-

**-¿Por qué no pasan?-**Los invite-

**-Luce!-**Se quejo el pelirosa-

**-Es que también es mi…-**El me tapo la boca y yo lo mire con una cara de rabia-**Sácame tu asquerosa mano de encima ¡!-** le dije mientras me sacaba su mano de mi boca-

**-¿Eh?-**Dijeron Grey y…no se como se llama-

**-Y.. ¿Tu eres?-**Le pregunte al castaño-

**-Loke ¿Y tu?-**

**-Lucy-**Le conteste-

**-Un gusto preciosa- **Dijo mientras me besaba la mano. A este le pego…-

Luego de esto, los cuatro entramos y fuimos a la sala para "aclarar" las cosas.

**-Quiero saber 2 cosas-**Les dije clara-**1: ¿Por qué tenías la cara de cómo si te hubieras visto al diablo?-**Dije mirando a Natsu, quien seguía con la misma expresión- **Y 2: ¿que hacen aquí? ¿Y quienes son?, aunque a Ti-**Señale a Grey-**Te conozco, algo-**

-**Nosotros también queremos saber eso mismo de ti-**Me dijo el moreno-

**-Y que relación tienes con Natsu-**Me dijo el castaño que ahora se quitaba los lentes-

**-¿Quién comienza?-**Dijimos al unísono-

**-El-**Dije señalando a Natsu-**EL nos explicara todo a todos, ¿Ok?-**Dije-

-**Buena idea-**

**-Natsu**-Lo llame sin tener la reacción esperada-**Natsu!-**Lo volví a llamar, con la misma reacción: nada, por lo cual pase al plan 2: abofetearlo-**Que me contestes idota! PAFF**!-Ahora parecía salir de su trance robándose la mejilla-

**-Duele!, Luce eres un monstruo…-**Dijo como nene chico-

**-Aye!-**Aseguro el raro minino azul. ¿De donde salio este gato?-

**-Contéstanos imbecil!-**Le dijimos a los gritos-

**-Bien, pero se me calman!-**

**-Loco-**Le dije-

**-Rara…**-Me dijo, esperen, ¿Qué?, mira quien habla…-

**-Habla cabeza de lava**-Le dijo Grey.-

**-Tú no me mandas streeper, Y ya vístete-**

**-¿Cuándo?!-**Este si que es raro…-

**-Recién-**Le dijimos todos-

**-Si serás idiota Grey…-**Menciono Loke**-¿Es que no tienes modales?, ¿No ves que hay una dama presente?-**

**-Cállate mujeriego-**Le respondió-

**-¿Quieren que les conteste o no?-Nos pregunto el pelirosa-**

**-Claro!-**

**-Entonces ya cállense!-**

**-Aye!-**

**-Muy bien, ¿Quien primero?-**

**-Yo-**Le dije, no, le demande-

**-Bien, ellos dos son de nuestro salón, a cubito de hielo ya lo conoces, y el otro, el mujeriego, como ya te lo mencionó, se llama Loke, alias leoncito-**

**-Ok, ¿la otra pregunta?-**

**-Hablando de eso, empaca todo Luce, nos mudamos.-**

**-¿Eh?!, si acabo de desempacar toda mi ropa!-**

**-No importa-**

**-¿Viven juntos?!-**Nos preguntaron, a mí se me subieron los colores al pensar lo que ellos posiblemente razonaban-

**-Antes que piensen mal, ella es mi Maid, concubina y nueva amiga, ¿No se los había dicho ya en el instituto?.-**

**-A mi no**-Dijo Loke**-¿Entonces no es tu novia?-**

**-No!-**Dijimos al unísono-

-**¿Quieres…-**

**-Ni se te ocurra preguntarle idioteces-**Lo amenazo Natsu-

**-Nadie me contesto mi otra pregunta-**Les avise-

**-¿Cuál?-**

**-¿Por qué tenias hoy esa cara de cómo si hubieras visto al mismísimo diablo?-**

**-Algo parecido…-**Dijo bajito-

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Veras, Lucy querida-**.Dijo Loke posándome uno de sus brazos por el cuello, el cual me saque de encima al instante-**Escucho la noticia que le dijo Grey-**

**-¿Cuál?-**

**-Que regresa Lissana…**-Dijonuevamente con una horrible expresión de miedo e ira-

**-¿Quién?-**Les pregunte-

**-La novia de Natsu-**Dijo Loke, ¿Novia?, ¿Por que me molesta?.-

**-No es mi novia!-**Le contesto el aludido, que ahora estaba molesto**-Es una simple loca obsesionada…**-Dijo con ¿Tristeza y enfado?-

**-No entiendo….-**

**-Es…-**Natsu golpeo a Grey al intentar explicarme-**¿Que te pasa psicópata?!-**

**-No te interesa-**Me contesto a mi pregunta de una forma seca, desinteresada y otra vez fría-**Ahora ya lárguense imbeciles, mañana hay clase-**Dijo mientras los empujaba fuera de la casa-

**-¿Nani?-**¿Que le paso?**-¿Natsu?-**

-…-No me contesto, simplemente se encerró en su habitación-

Yo me quede estática en mi lugar procesando lo sucedido, luego, mis neuronas llegaron a una conclusión,:Averiguar el repentino enojo de mi amo; por lo cual me dirigí a su habitación y toque la puerta.

**-Natsu-**Lo llame-**Ábreme-**

**-Vete-**

**-Dime por que te pusiste así-**

**-No-**

**-Vamos, sabes que me lo puedes contar-**

**-…-**No me dijo nada-

**-Vamos…-**Insistí-

**-De acuerdo-**Se rindió al fin, luego escuche sus pasos hacia la puerta-

**-Pasa-**Me dijo al abrir la puerta-

**-Ok-**Y nos sentamos en su cama**-¿Quién es Lissana?-**

**-Ella…era una gran amiga-**

**-¿Era?-**

**-Si, hasta que de un día para el otro, todo cambio-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-A mi me gustaba, ella lo sabia, y yo al decírselo me contó que también le gustaba-**No se porque, pero esto que me estaba contando el, no me agrado-

**-¿E-entonces?-**Me anime a preguntar-

**-No se que le paso, a los pocos meses, se volvió rara, y me engaño, la disculpe, pero habíamos dejado de ser novios, seguíamos siendo amigos, un día, empezó a actuar "demasiado" cariñosa conmigo, luego, se obsesiono conmigo, no importaba las veces que le dijera que solo éramos amigos, ella seguía y seguía,**-Yo escuchaba atenta la narración**-Luego, además de ser obsesionada conmigo, empezó a volverse en contra de las personas que me rodeaban, en especial las mujeres, con el paso de los años, todo empeoro, ella se volvió cínica y controladora, controlaba a cuanto podía, a los hombres con sus "encantos", no se si me entiendes-**

**-Si, comprendo-**Le conteste-

**-Bien, sigo, y con las mujeres, las molestaba, o chantajeaba, había cambiado totalmente, sigo sin comprender como es que es hermana de Mirajane y Elfman…-**

**-¿Hablas de la secretaria?-**

**-Si, y de su hermano, lo conocerás mañana, también esta en nuestro salón-**

**-Ok-**

**-Por el bien de todos, ellos la convencieron de irse un tiempo a Londres, eso me había agradado, en un principio no quería creer que la Lissana que conocí de niño, se había convertido en una embustera, pero luego acepte lo que mis ojos no querían ver, y entendí que había perdido a unja gran amiga y a mi primer novia -**

**-Que pena…-**

**-Si, pero si fuera tu, mañana, no me acercaría mucho a ella-**

**-¿Por?-**

**-Si se entera que vives conmigo, enloquecerá-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Lo veras mañana-**

**-Esta bien, ua…**-Bostece-**Tengo sueño…-Dije mientras me frotaba los ojos-**

**-¿Quieres dormir junto a mi?. No conocía ese lado pervertido tuyo…, pero era de esperarse con semejante hombre como yo bajo el mismo techo que tu-**

**-Pervertido! PAF!-**

**-Ya deja de golpearme!-**

**-Y tu deja de ser un pervertido!-**

**-No tengo ganas-**

**-Yo tampoco-**

**-Bien-**

**-Bien-**

**-Buenas noches-**

**-Igualmente-**Esto fue raro….-

Después de "discutir" y hacer que nada paso con mi pervertido y pelirosa amo, me fui a dormir, mañana seria un día muy pesado, todavía debía de cumplir con el maldito castigo que me puso el director por culpa de este imbecil….

**FIN C=**

**Espero que les halla gustado :D**


	6. Capitulo 6: Lissana Y Sting (parte1)

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 6: Lissana Y Sting.(parte1): Pasado**_

La maldita y desgraciada alarma sonó a las 7, ya que si entrábamos a las 8:30 y queríamos llegar temprano, así debía ser, bueno, dejando esto de lado, me desperté de mala gana y me pare para ir al baño a darme una ducha, al terminar y empezar a vestirme con el uniforme, no que es muy... ¿Cómo decirlo?...tiene una falda muy corta…bueno, debe ser cosa mía.

Al terminar de prepararme, baje a la cocina a desayunar, tenia que prepararle el desayuno a mi amo, pero antes tengo que despertarlo, así que, prepare el desayuno, que consistía en pan queques con jugo de naranja y café, además de tostadas. Lo serví en la mesa y fui a despertarlo. Volví a subir las escaleras y entre a su habitación, que estaba abierta, así que aproveche para jugare una broma, esta me la debe por no disfrazarse de bailarina…mala idea… jajajaajajaj, bueno, la broma consistía en pintarle todo el rostro con un drapeen (N/A: no se como le dicen ustedes, silpapen, marcador, es lo mismo) negro que "encontré" por ahí, le dibuje de todo un poco en su-Debo admitirlo-hermoso rostro-Aun que odie admitirlo, así era-Esta iba a ser una linda broma, me va encantar ver su expresión al no saber porque lo van a quedar mirando raro…jijiji, todo marchaba perfecto, el muy bobo seguía roncando como un tronco, hasta que sin querer uno de mis rubios mechones le acaricia el rostro, causando que le diera picazón y despertase, mierda….así que lo mas rápido que pude intente bajarme de la cama, mas específicamente, de encima del.

**-¿Luce?...-**Murmuro, se había despertado, y por desgracia el imbecil tiene reflejos, me tomo del brazo al intentar bajarme, por ende, no lo conseguí, por lo menos había terminado mi cometido**-¿Que haces aquí?**-Seguía sin soltarme-

**-Yo…-**No se que decirle-**Vine a… despertarte, si eso!, vine a despertarte el desayuno esta servido!-**Y me fui de ahí consiguiendo que me soltara-

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Eso estuvo cerca…por poco y me descubre…-**Pensé mientras bajaba las escaleras e iba a desayunar, yo ya le había avisado, si quería venir era su elección, no lo pensaba esperar, por lo que tome una tostada y le esparcí mantequilla y mermelada**-Que rico…-**Murmure antes de morderla-**Delicioso!-**Exclame-

**-Buen día, Lucy-**Me saludo bajando las escaleras y llegando donde mi vistiendo su uniforme, cave decir que le queda esplendido… ¿Que rayos?!...Yo no pienso que tiene razón cuando dice que es sexy!, ¿O si?, claro que no!-**Gracias por prepararme el desayuno, claro, es tu deber de Maid, muy bien-**Dijo con una sonrisa que en cualquier momento perderá por el golpe que le daré…-

**-Hola…-**

**-¿No tienes modales?-**

**-Hola amo-chan!-**Fingí alegría- **Bastardo…-**Termine susurrando-

**-Sin el bastardo hubiera estado mejor-**

**-Lo de idiota no se te quita fácil, ¿Verdad?-**

**-No se de que me hablas-**

**-Si claro-**

**-Muy gruido Luicghe-**Dijo masticando sus pan queques-

**-Primero traga y después me dices-**

**-Dije que te quedo muy rico-**Me dijo con una de sus enormes sonrisas-

**-G-gracias…-**Dije abochornada-

**-Bien, ¿Qué hora es?.-**

**-Son las... 7:50, tenemos que apurarnos, sino llegaremos tarde-**

**-Aja**-Dijo como si nada-

**-¿No piensas apurarte?-**

**-¿Para que?, si primeo debemos pasar por la dirección para ver nuestro castigo con el viejo-**

**-Cierto..Pero aun así no pienso llegar tarde!, así que mastica rápido caracol!-**

**-¿A quien llamas caracol?!-**

**-Pues a ti!-**

**-Ya cállate Luce!-**

**-No tengo ganas!-**

**-Pesada…-**

**-Claro que no-**

**-Lo que digas-**

Estuvimos comiendo y discutiendo como idiotas, hasta que se hicieron las 8 y salimos literalmente corriendo, que digo, el me arrastró luego de recibir una llamada de Erza que decía que si no llegaba temprano, lo mataba o algo así, pero por su cara y la palabra hijos que escuché, creo que dijo otra cosa, jajaj, por idiota, y todavía no se dió cuenta de su "maquillaje", jajajaj.

Luego de una carrera de unos 15 minutos, llegamos, todos nos miraron como si fuéramos bichos raros, supongo que por como tenia la cara Natsu, y a mi por ser nueva, supongo.

**-¿Por qué rayos nos miran así idiotas?!-**Estalló el imbecil pelirosa-

**-Natsu, tu cara-**Le aviso la temible Erza-**Y hola Lucy-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Hola!-**Salude a todos-**Levy-chan!-**Dije yendo a abrazarla-

-**Hola Lu-chan!, y mira Natsu**-Dijo dándole un espejo-

**-¿Cómo?!-**Grito atónito-**¡¿Cómo es posible que mi hermoso rostro este todo rallado?!-**

**-Yo! Jajaja esa es mi venganza idiota!-**Dije señalándolo**-Sonríe!-**Dije sacándole una foto con el celular y empezando a correr, ya que al escuchar el flash de la cámara, vi como mi amo pelirosa empezaba a acercarse a mi corriendo-

**-Dame eso!-**

**-Nunca!-**Y seguí corriendo, pero siempre mirando hacia atrás y haciéndole caras de burla**-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir!-**

**-Lo lamentarás, dame ahora se celular Luce!-**

**-No!-**Y sentí como chocaba con alguien y caía sentada, dándome un gran golpe-**Itai…**-Dije sobándome la parte posterior donde fue mi golpe-L-lo siento-Me disculpe en vano, ya que el muchacho que vi que me tropecé, se levantaba y me miraba con furia-

**-Mira por donde caminas estúpida-**

**-¿A quien llamas estúpida, maricón?-**Escuche como Natsu me defendía, esperen? ¿Que?!, ¿me esta defendiendo?!-**¿Estas bien, Lucy?-Me pregunto dándome la mano para ayudarme a pararme-**

**-S-si**…-Le dije-

**-Miren quien esta aquí…Si es el imbecil afeminado, Natsu-**Se burló el rubio-

**-Cállate marica oxigenado-**

**-Natsu, tenemos que irnos-**Le dije cinchando de su brazo, ya que se había parado frente a mi-

**-¿Esta rubia es tu novia?-**

**-No te interesa-**

**-Nena, cuando te aburras de estar con afeminados, ven conmigo, soy Sting Eucliffe, te espero-**Me dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se marchaba-

**-Imbecil….-**Murmuró el pelirosa**-¿No te pasó nada, luce?-**

-Naaa**, estoy bien, solo fue un golpe, mi trasero amortiguo la caída-**

**-Obviamente, con algo semejante como trasero, que por cierto, es muy sensual, ¿Quién no estaría seguro?-**

**-PAFF! Eres un imbecil pervertido-**Le dije mientras lo golpeaba y volvía con Levy-chan-

-** Dame la foto Luce!-**El ya se había limpiado la cara, no se cuando, pero así era-

**-Te dije que no te la voy a dar!-**Dije sacándole la lengua-

**-¿Vamos, Lu-chan?-**

**-Me encantaría, pero por culpa del imbecil pelirosa, tengo que ir a la dirección…-**Dije con una aura deprimida a mi alrededor-

-**Cierto.., ha, yo me salve por poco! Jajaja-**Empezó a burlarse Levy-chan, tiene razón, si no se hubiera ido, ella también estaría castigada...mierda…suertuda…-

**-Teme…-**Dijo bajito…-**Maldita Levy-chan…-**

**-Te escuche Lu-chan!-**Dijo mientras entraba al instituto-

**-¿Vamos?-**Me pregunto Natsu, que no se cuando apareció junto a mi-

**-Si-**Y empezamos a caminar a la dirección, pero como yo no recordaba donde era, tuve que seguir a mi amo, esto es tedioso…maldita Erza, si no fuera por su culpa, no tendría que llamarlo amo**…-¿Y Erza?, Ella también estaba castigada, ¿no?-**

**-Sip, ella ya esta con el viejo, ¿no te diste cuenta cuando se iba junto a Jerall y Gajell?-**Negué con la cabeza-**Fue cuando estábamos discutiendo con el imbecil-**

**-¿Sting?-**

**-Ese-**

**-¿Por que lo detestas?-**Le pregunte mientras entrábamos a la dirección, por lo que pude ver, ya que tenía una plaquita en la puerta que lo verificaba**-¿Aquí?-**Le dije para ver si entrar o no-

**-Aja-**Y entramos-**Hola Mira-**Saludo a la secretaria antes de entrar a la segunda puerta, ya que esta tenia primero la secretaria (Donde estaba la albina de ojos azules) y del otro lado estaba la dirección-

**-Hola Natsu-san, Y…-**

-**Lucy-soy nueva-**Le dije-

**-Mucho gusto, Yo soy Mirajane, pero dime Mira, no nos conocíamos antes?-**Dijo saludándome con la mano-

**-Sip, donde surgió mi razón de estar aquí-**

**-Aaah-**

**-¿Y el viejo?-**Pregunto el pelirosado maleducado-

**-El director ya viene, esta atendiendo unos asuntos con Erza-san-**Contestó-

**-Ok-**Le dijimos al unísono-

**-Entren a su oficina, yo le aviso cuando llegue-**

**-Ok-**Volvimos a decir-

**-¿Y?-**Le pregunté-

**-¿Qué?-**Me preguntó desconcertado-

**-Sting-**

**-Aaah, si, el imbecil oxigenado…-**

**-Supongo-**

**-Lo detesto por que.. ¿Recuerdas el cuento que te conté?-**Yo solté una pequeña risa por la forma que lo describió-

**-Sip-**

**-Bien, el fue el primero de su lista-**

**-…Ohh-**Ya entiendo…-

**-Pero, no lo odio solo por eso, eso solamente incremento mi odio-**

**-¿Entonces?-**Si no fue por que Lissana lo engañó con el, ¿Entonces por qué?-

**-Ese imbecil, había dañado a mis amigos, de diversas formas, pero se calmo luego que le di una buena paliza, ¿Sabes?, siempre no fue así**-¿Daño a sus amigos?, ¿A que se refiere?, esto es confuso…-

**-¿A no?-**Pregunté-

**-No, ambos cambiaron, no se que les paso…-**

**-Lo siento-**

**-Ya te lo dije, no te disculpes, no me gusta tu lástima-**

**-Y yo te dije que no es lástima-**

**-Lo que digas-**

**-Ya llegue mis preciosos hijos**-Nos aviso su llamada Macarov-

**-Hola viejo-**Lo saludó mi imbecil amo-

**-Ho-ola director…-**Salude temblando, no quiero tener mi castigo…mierda contigo Natsu!-

**-Hola Lucy, ¿Para que están aquí?, Lucy, tu salón es el mismo que el, pero debes entrar conmigo-**

**-Ok-**Le dije, ¿A caso se había olvidado del castigo?-

**-Por el castigo viejo!-**Le respondió estrepitosamente el pelirosa-

**-Me había olvidado**…-Mierda!, ¿porque le dijo?!-

**-¿Por qué le dijiste idiota?!-**Le dije apenas audible mientras le daba un codazo-

**-Au…-**Se quejó-**Por que me sacó de quicio-**

**-Imbecil…-**

**-Bien, ya decidí su castigo-**

**-¿Cuál?-**Le pregunté-

-**Ninguno-**

**-¿Que?!-**Dijimos ambos-

**-Los voy a perdonar, solo esta vez, por Luichy-**

**-Es Lucy!-**Lo corregí.-

**-Como sea, lo olvidaré porque eres nueva, solamente, ahora, Natsu, ve al salón-**

**-¿Eh?-**Dijimos al unísono-

**-Que te vallas al salón, ¿Eres sordo?, te lo acabo de decir-**

**-¿Y luce?-**

**-Yo la llevo-**

**-Como quieras-**Le contestó de mala gana mientras se paraba y se iba-

**-¿Qué me quiere decir?-**Le pregunté-

**-Verás…te quiero pedir que cuides mucho a Natsu, ese mocoso es como un hijo para mi, igual que todos los demás, y ahora tu también formas parte de ese grupo, Lucy-**¿que tengo que decirle?-

-…-

**-¿Entiendes?.-**

**-Si-**

**-Bien, enserio, necesito que lo cuides, el a veces puede ser un tarado y un imbecil, pero tiene un corazón, no quiero verlo de nuevo triste-**

**-Yo me encargo, pero, ¿Por qué me lo dice a mí?-**

**-Vives con el-**Ese viejo oculta algo-

**-¿Me esta ocultando algo?-**

**-¿No lo recuerdas?-**

**-¿A quien?.-**¿Me esta preguntando sobre Natsu?.-

**-A el-**

**-¿De dónde?-**

**-Déjalo, poco a poco, espero que lo recuerdes, y si no, algún día se los diré, vi como el te trata, eso es bueno, pero también veo que tampoco te recuerda-**No lo comprendo…pero ahora entiendo porque se me hacia conocido de algo el imbecil pervertido…-

**-¿Entonces?-**

**-Olvídalo, ven, vamos a comenzar tus clases, ¿Tienes tu mochila?-**

**-Aja-**

**-Perfecto-**

Mientras lo seguía a mi nuevo lugar de clases, razonaba lo que me dijo e intentaba recordar; de repente una imagen media borrosa de mi cuando niña, aun cuando mi madre vivía, por lo que debe de ser cuando tenia 6 o estaba por cumplir los 7, yo estaba jugando con un niño, no puedo verlo bien…La cabeza empieza a dolerme a horrores, pero sigo intentando recordar, y veo como reía junto a el, y veía como mis padres nos observaban felices, junto a otras 2 personas, no los recuerdo muy bien, pero tengo algunos recuerdos de ellos.

Cuando quise ver, ya habíamos llegado al salón y Macarov estaba hablando con quien supongo que será mi primer profesor.

**-Bien, pasa-**Me dijeron, yo entre al salón encontrándome con muchos ojos sobre mi, donde unos pares pertenecían a Levy-chan, Gajell, Grey, Loke, la de mi amo pelirosa y la de una chica de cabellos cortos y ojos celestes, muy parecida a Mira-san ¿será ella?-

-**Ella** **será su nueva compañera, Preséntate-**Me dijo-

**-Hola, Me llamo Lucy Hearthfilia y tengo 17**-Dije-

**-Tu asiento será en…-**Y empezó a observar los lugares libres, donde nada mas había 2-**Al lado del chico pelirosa-**Mierda!, ¿justo junto a su lado?!-

**-H-hai…-**Dije de mala gana mientras empezaba a caminar, y podría jurar que en el rostro de mi amo se formaba una sonrisa, ¿Será mi imaginación?, supongo que si-

-**Hola Luce-**

**-Hola-**

**-Bien, nos vemos- **Se despidió el director-

**-Adiós Macarov-san-**

Estaba anotando lo del pizarrón cuando siento una mirada penetrante, la misma que sentí desde que llegué, la misma albina de hace una rato, esa era una de las 2 miradoas que sentía, la otra era de mi amo pelirosa, pero no le di importancia, me giré y veo como ella turna su mirada entre nosotros, nos miraba diferente, a el, con unos ojos de...no se como describirlo, puede ser ¿Anhelo? O ¿Tristeza?, pero a mi, me miraba con rabia.

Esto dejó de importarme cuando escuche el timbre sonar.

**FIN C=**


	7. Capitulo 7: Lissana Y Sting (parte2)

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 7: Lissana Y Sting (parte2): Una Apuesta.**_

Me paro de mi lugar y siento que me rodean, todos me preguntaban todo tipo de cosas, en especial los chicos, repetían la misma pregunta, pero esto se detiene cuando alguien me saca del salón:

**-Luce, ¿podemos hablar?-**

**-Claro Amo-chan-** ¿Por qué rayos lo llamé así a Natsu?!-

**-Me gustó lo de "Amo-chan"-**

**-Idiota…-**

**-Lo que digas, algún día admitirás que soy sumamente sexy-**

**-Soñá tranquilo pervertido-**

**-Bien, pero vamos afuera, no me gusta esto…-**

**-¿Eh?-**Me giro y veo como nos mira **-¿Ella es…-**

**-Si-**

**-Entiendo-**Y me saca de allí y me lleva al hermoso patio trasero**-¿De que querías hablarme?-**

**-No te acerques a ella-**

**-¿A Lissana?-**

**-Si-**

**-Natsu!-**Escucho como una chillona voz lo llama, todo fue muy rápido, cuando quise ver estaba tirada en el suelo y ella lo estaba sofocando-**Te extrañé tanto!-**Y lo besó, eso me dio una sensación no conocida, la ignoré, a pesar de cómo se sentía esta desagradable sensación-

**-No te me encimes!-**Le dijo mientras se la sacaba de encima y se me acercaba, yo como idiota seguía en el suelo, y otra ves, el me ayudo a levantarme-**¿Estas bien?-**Me preguntó-

**-Si, no fue nada…-**

**-Aléjate del-**Me dijo Lissana-

**-¿Que?-**

**-Que no lo toques.-**

**-Mira, ni siquiera nos conocemos, no quiero que en mi primer día de clases llevarme mal con alguien que no conozco-**

**-Natsu!-**Lo volvió a llamar, a mi, simplemente me ignoró, pero no del todo, antes me miró con furia**-¿No me extrañaste?-**

**-Lárgate-**Le dijo frío.-

**-¿A caso esta zorra te engatusó?-**

**-¿Perdón?-**Le dije-

**-No te metas-**Me dijo ella.-

**-Háblale bien, ella no es ninguna de esas, antes mírate en el espejo-**Le dijo Natsu-

-**¿Qué mierda dices?!-**Seguían discutiendo, y yo, seguía ahí expectante-**Es una cualquiera!, solo está tras de ti por que es una interesada!- **

**-Te dije que la respetes, no es una cualquiera, es más, es mucho mas de lo que tu fuiste, y no pienso gastar mi saliva explicándote.-**Y me sacó de ahí, pero antes, le di una última mirada, estaba dura, tenia una cara de espanto. El me llevó otra vez al salón **-¿Por qué…-**Le pregunté-

**-Es así, te lo advertí-**

**-Lo siento, pero yo no hice nada-**

**-Lo se, ya no se me ocurre como reaccionar ante ella-**

**-¿Qué pasó?-**Llegó Erza-

**-¿Por qué Lissana los siguió?-**Nos preguntó Grey-

**-Lu-chan… ¿Que paso?-**

**-Enana, ya deja de ponerte así-**No entiendo que le vió Levy a la bestia de Gajell…, gustos de cada uno… supongo…-

**-Grey-sama!-** A pareció una chica bastante atractiva abrazando a Grey por el cuello, me miró feo… ¿Y esta quien es?, supongo que la novia del- ¿**Ella es la rival del amor de Jubia?, ¿Jubia debe enojarse?-**

**-No!-**Dijo el-**No te pongas celosa-**Dijo mientras la besaba-

**-Bien, Hola-**Se presentó ante mi-**Mucho gusto, Soy Jubia-**

**-El gusto es mió, soy Lucy, espero que nos llevemos bien-**

**-Claro!, mientras no intentes nada contra Jubia, no debes temer-**Dijo con una temible aura su alrededor-

**-C-claro…- **Le contesté miedosa-

**-Bien, basta de presentaciones, ya contéstenos-**Nos dijeron a mí y a Natsu-

**-Bien-**Les dije-

**-Lissana nos siguió, yo me llevé a Lucy para tratar de evitar eso mismo y advertirle-**Les dijo mi amo, ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a llamarlo así…Pero sigue sin gustarme.-

**-Aaah, ¿te hizo algo?-**Me preguntó la pelirroja, yo negué tratando de evitar problemas-

**-Bien…Mas le vale…Y tu-**Dijo ahora mirando a Natsu-**Mas te vale que no le pase nada a Lucy, es como mi hermana, la conozco ya hace un tiempo, ¿Entendiste?-**Dijo amenazadoramente-

**-A-aye…-**Le contestó-

**-Perfecto, tengo que irme-**Dijo, ya que ella era de un grado mayor, al igual que su novio Jerall, por lo que me contó, solo lo vi una vez cuando fue a buscarla al trabajo-

**-Adiós-**La saludé, pero antes le dije algo:-**Gracias Er-chan-**Le dije con nostalgia al recordar todos los momentos que pasé con ella-

**-No te preocupes-**Me dijo con una sonrisa-

El timbre volvió a sonar, marcando el comienzo de otra hora de clases, seguía sintiendo su mirada sobre mí, esto me incomoda…Me giro y vuelvo ver como ella me mira con esos ojos azules, penetrándome el alma, no se que pensar…

Estuve las 2 horas de literatura tratando de prestar atención, sin embargo, me fue complicado teniendo encima la mirada de Lissana y la de Natsu, la del era confortante, a comparación a la de ella.

En cuestión, estuve 2 horas ahí metida, luego, me entero que teníamos educación física, y el muy idiota de mi amo, no fue capas de decirme que hoy teníamos, por ende, tuve que pedir prestado un deportivo, (Que por cierto, Erza fue muy amable de prestarme)

Nuestro profesor era alto y grandote, rubio, y tenía una rara cicatriz en forma de rayo.

**-Bien**-Dijo el profesor Laxus-**Se dividirán en 2 grupos de 6 para jugar al volleyball, y los elegirán Natsu-kun y Loke-kun-**Ambos se miraron haciendo saltar chispas en sus ojos, luego, me miraron a mí, y sonrieron macabramente-**Lanzaré una moneda, enligan, ¿Cara o cruz?.-**Les preguntó-

**-Cara**-Pidió el castaño, el profesor lanzo la moneda y salió cruz-

**-Elige Dragneel, primero un chico-**

**-Grey-**Lo llamó, por lo que el nombrado lo miró raro-

**-Te toca Leo**-Le dijo Natsu -

**-Jet**- Eligió el-**Tu turno Natsu-**

**-Luce-**Escuche como Loke maldecía y el pelirosado reía-**Espero que juegues bien-**Me dio en el oído, su susurro me sonrojó-**¿Cómo te ves Leo?-**Le dijo provocándolo-

**-¿Qué te parece una apuesta?-**Le contestó-

**-De acuerdo-**

**-El que gane tendrá una cita con Lucy-**Las mejillas me quedaron del color del cabello de Erza, y me gire para ver el rostro de Natsu, su mandíbula se tensó y su cara cambió a una seria, de seguro que se niega, o no le interesa el resultado…no se por que, pero este pensamiento, me provoco desilusión-

**-Hecho-**Chocaron sus manos y vi decisión en los ojos de ambos; Luego siguieron eligiendo los equipos, y yo, quedé con cara de ¿Qué?!, hasta que procesé lo sucedido y razone-

**-¡Yo no soy ningún trofeo!-**Me quejé en vano, ya que simplemente me ignoraron y siguieron eligiendo como si nada, incluso el profesor me ignoró, ¿Por quién me toman?!.-

**-No te preocupes Luce, yo ganaré-**Me dijo Natsu haciéndome sonrojar, luego, siento una penetrante mirada, me giro, y era lo que esperaba, Lissana mirándome con fervor y odio-

**-Te mato…-**Leí en los labios de la albina-

**-No le hagas caso, mi querida Lucy, yo ganaré-**Se acercó Loke-

**-Ni lo sueñes Leo-**Le contestó mi pelirosa amo-

**-A jugar!-**Dijo Laxus al sonar su escandaloso silbato-

Los equipos nos organizamos, 6 en cada lado de la red.

Todos estábamos jugando muy bien, claro, si dejamos de lado las veces que Lissana intentó mandarme la pelota al rostro, pero una de esas veces, le erró y la pelota terminó en el rostro de uno de sus compañeros: Loke.

**-L-lo siento…-**Se disculpó la albina-

**-No pasa nada…-**Dijo tapándose la nariz, ya que esta empezaba a sangrarle abundantemente-

**-Loke-**Lo llamó el profesor-**Ve a la enfermería, Laky, ¿Puedes acompañarlo? -**

**-Si-**Dijo la de pelo violeta mientras caminaba ayudando al castaño a pararse-

**-Bien, ahora tenemos 2 jugadores menos-**Se gira, y ve a Jet y Droy en el suelo-**Supongo que serán 4…Vayan a la enfermería-**Dijo con una gotita en su cien mientras ellos se ayudaban y caminaban-** …Por cierto ¿Qué sucedió?-**Nos preguntó-

**-G-gajell…-**Dijeron como pudieron ya unos pasos adelante-

**-Se metieron con lo que es mió-**Le explico el moreno señalando a Levy-chan, quien se sonrojó de inmediato, supongo que tiene suerte, ya que la bestia de pearcings a pesar de ser justamente, una bestia, la quiere mucho-

**-Entiendo…**-Dijo sin comprender del todo el rubio-.** ¿Y ahora?-**Dijo-

**-¿Y si le preguntamos al otro grupo?-**Preguntó Alzack, ya que éramos los 2 grupos, separados jugando a diversos deportes, uno con cada profesor, el otro, por lo que escuche se llama Escorpio, raro nombre…-

**-Buena idea, tendremos que jugar a otra cosa-**Dijo-

**-¿Que tal si nos dividimos chicas en el Volleyball, y chicos Football?.-**Ofreció la chica de pelos verdes llamada Bisca, sip, ya me había aprendido el nombre de todos-

**-Buena idea-**La felicitó**-Elijan Lucy-san y Lissana, como ambas juegan bastante bien, serán las capitanas-**Mierda!, ¡¿justamente contra la persona que de la anda me odia?!-

**-Bien-**Dijimos juntas y nos empezamos a dividir, pronto, llegó el otro grupo, y las chicas de ese grupo también se nos dividieron, formando así, 2 grupos de 6, ya que en el otro grupo eran bastante menos que nosotros-

**-Sting y Natsu-**Los llamó el profesor rubio, el otro, por arte de magia, al escuchar que tenía la posibilidad de irse, lo hizo, y dejó a este grupo bajo el mando de Laxus-sempai-**Formen 2 equipos para jugar al Football.-**

**-Si-**Dijeron mirándose con rivalidad-

**-Natsu-san, Escuché que tenías una apuesta con Loke.., ¿Qué tal si la mantenemos?-**¿Qué?!, no!, mas te vale decir que no Natsu!, me niego a tener una cita con el, aunque es guapo y todo, pero aun así, no!-

**-Claro, pero te digo que no será fácil ganar, y mucho menos conseguir que te de a Lucy-**¿Qué dijo?-

**-Si tu lo dices, a mi me parece una chica muy bonita como para estar junto a un marica teñido como tu-**

**-No soy teñido!, y no la mires!-**

**-Lo que digas**-¿de que se supone que se están peleando?-

**-Yo no saldré con nadie!-**Les dije-

**-Lo que digas Luce, ya te lo dije, yo seré quien gane una cita contigo-**Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa-

**-C-claro que no…-**Dije avergonzada y muy sonrojada, ¿Desde cuando el imbecil pelirosa que tengo como amo me hace ponerme así?!-

**-Ya lo verás-**Dijo mientras se iba a jugar, luego escuche un sonoro**-Estoy encendido!-**Que dijo emocionado, ¿Que rayos fue eso?-

**-Yo ganaré Natsu-san-**Le respondió el oji azul-

Luego de esto, me concentre en tratar de no salir herida ante los pelotazos que me mandaba cierta albina, creo que no sabe que en este juego no se trata de matar a alguien con la pelota…

En una de esas, me distraje viendo como jugaba Natsu y recibí un buen pelotazo en medio de mi rostro, me quedé donde estaba sintiendo como emanaba algo cálido de mi nariz, la toque y así era, sangraba.

**-Itai…-**Me quejé, luego escuche el silbato de parte de Laxus, que ahora venia desde la cancha de football hacia aca para ver si estaba bien, luego miré a Lissana, quien sonreía triunfante-

**-¿Estas bien?-**Me preguntó el entrenador-

**-Si, solo fue un golpe-**Le contesté-

-**Como la enfermería esta llena, creo que tendrás que quedarte por aquí, espera un momento que voy por el botiquín-**

**-Ok-**Dije tratando de parar mi hemorragia, el se fue y vi como aparecía delate de mi una cabellera rosa-**¿N-natsu?-**Le pregunté-

**-No, tu tía-**Hizo una pausa y ambos soltamos una leve risa**- ¡Obviamente!, ¿Es que no notas tu estado?!-**

**-Si, ¿y?-**

**-¿Estas bien?-**

**-No fue nada-**

**-Si claro…-**Dijo con un notorio sarcasmo**-**

**-Toma Lucy-san-**Me dijo el profesor dándome el algodón para mi nariz- **Y tu**-Dijo señalando a mi amo-**Nunca dije que podían salir de la cancha, además, ¿No tenían una apuesta?-**

**-Cierto!-**Y se fue como un rayo, ese idota… a veces puede ser lindo… ¿Que mierda pienso?!-

**-Bien, Hearthfilia, quédate sentada donde estas y espera terminar la hora, solo faltan 15 minutos, luego pasa por la enfermería si la hemorragia continua-**

**-Ok, Laxus-sempai-**Y se marcho para seguir siendo el árbitro

De los jugadores-

**FIN C=**

**En el próximo capitulo, habrá algo de romance. ;D **


	8. Capitulo 8: Lissana Y Sting (parte3)

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 8: Lissana Y Sting (part3): Una Dura Advertencia Y El Comienzo De Un Sentimiento.**_

Mientras esperaba sentada en la banca, y no tenía nada que hacer, decidí ver como iba el partido de Natsu.

**-¡Pásame la cabeza de flama!-**Le gritaba Grey-

**-¡Tómala princesa!-**

**-¡Cállate imbéci!-**

**-¡No peleen idotas!-**Los rezonga Gajell, todo esto, a pesar de ser muy estúpido, era cómico e irónico-

**-¡Tu no me mandas bestia de pearcings!-**Le contestó Natsu utilizando un insulto que yo invente, cuando todo esto termine se lo voy a reclamar…-

**-¡¿Acaso quieres que el marica se quede con tu novia?!-**¡¿Qué rayos dijo?!-

**-¡No es mi novia!- **¡Claro que no soy su novia!-

**-¿Entonces si quieres que se quede con la coneja?-**

**-¡Claro que no!-**Y metió un-Odio admitirlo-asombroso gol, el arquero tenía una cara de ¡¿"WTF"?!, esto también fue cómico jajjaj**-¡Y no la llames así!-**

**-Si metes otros 3 goles así, te aseguro que no lo haré nunca más-**Le dijo seguro el novio de Levy-chan-

**-¡Felicidades cabeza de flama!, ¡por fin sirves de algo!-**Lo molestó Grey, es cierto!, el moreno tiene razón, ajajajaj, esto sigue siendo muy gracioso…jajaja-

**-¡Ahora sabemos con que fastidiar a Natsu para que juegue bien y así ganarles!-**Dijo Elfman, el hermano de la loca y de Mira-san, es igual a ellas, solamente que es un hombre**-¡Eso es de hombres!-**Dijo nuevamente, siempre lo mismo…el lo dice muy seguido, siempre dice esa frase…aterrador y raro…-

**-¡Bien chicos!-**Les dijo Laxus-sempai-Ahora **están empatados, genial, Natsu-kun, si hacen un gol mas, tu ganas la apuesta, de lo contrario, gana Sting, recuerda-**

**-¡No te agrandes marica!-**Le dijo Sting-**Todavía puedo ganar una cita con esa sensual rubia-**Dijo intentando sacarle la pelota a Natsu, que por lo que vi, Casi le baja los dientes…-

**-Ni lo sueñes afeminado, ella es mía…Y no la mires, no la mereces basura-**Dijo seguro**-**

**-Verás, no me interesa todo lo que pienses, necesito divertirme con una gatita…No se si me entiendes Natsu-san, y ella me parece muy indicada con esas curvas…-**Este imbecil da pena…y mucho asco…-

**-Mira... Te juro que si piensas así sobre Lucy una vez mas, no te dejo vivo pedazo de mierda- **

**-No lo creo, en todo caso, tu serías el pobre perro indefenso si peleáramos, te mataría, te lo aseguro-**

**-Sueña, imbecil-**

**-Esa rubia va hacer mía, te guste o no, y en las noches, me va esperar en mi cama-**Este desgraciado me recuerda a aquellos hombres que intentaron violarme…Inclusive su voz, se parece mucho a una de las voces de esos cerdos-

**-Bastardo…-**Dijo rabioso el de ojos jade mientras conseguía un buen lugar donde tirar-**Te aseguro que eso nunca sucederá-**Y apunto velozmente al arco, mientras el, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-

**-¡Faltan 5 minutos!-**Les avisó Laxus-

**-No te dejaré anotar ese gol-**Le reprochó Sting a pelirosa-

**-Eso lo veremos luego-**Dijo burlándose-**¡Luce!-**Me llamó-

**-¡¿Qué quieres?!-**Le pregunté-

**-¡Mira esto!, ¡es para ti!-**Y no se como metió otro gol, asombroso...digo, ridículo!, ¿el imbecil está tratando de impresionarme?-

**-¡Bien hecho!-**Lo volvió a felicitar el profesor-

**-Teme…-**Lo insultó el rubio de ojos azules-

**-Cállate marica-**Lo calló Natsu mientras se iba a juntar con el resto de los jugadores a festejar-

**-¡Bravo cabeza de fósforo!-**Le dijo Gajell-

**-¡Bien hecho flamitas!-**Le dijo Grey-**Hey, Gajell-Lo llamo tocándolo con el codo-Para la próxima, hay que asegurarse que esté Lucy, así, tenemos el partido asegurado-¡**Yo no pienso estar cada vez que juegue a un partido!, además, ¡lo hizo solo para molestar!-

**-Buen plan-**

**-¡¿Que tanto dicen par de idotas?!-**Sequejó el pelirosado-

**-Maldita rubia…como se atreve a engatusar a MI Natsu…la voy a matar…-**Pensó la albina enemiga de ella mientras la miraba con furia-

**-Que Hawai!-**Dijeron el resto de las chicas-

**-Es la primera ves en mi vida que veo a Natsu así con una chica…-**Dijo Alzack**-¡Estas creciendo!-**Lo felicitó, esto es mas cómico que lo de antes, ajajaja, en cualquier momento me caigo de la banca por la risa jajaja-

**-¡C-cállate idiota!-**Se quejó el, ¿Eso era un sonrojo?, que lindo…!Lucy! ¡no lo digas y no lo pienses!, recuerda la regla número uno de las Maids; no enamorarse de sus clientes., Sigo pensando que lo recuerdo de algo…-

De repente, dejo esto de lado, y nuevas imágenes invaden mi mente, en estas veía como en las anteriores, a mí de pequeña jugando con un niño creo que de la misma edad que yo, pero ahora, puedo ver algo mas, su cabello…es…no puede ser….es imposible… ¿Natsu?, ¿pero cómo?...luego, veo recuerdo otras cosas, ahora me veo a mi, llorando en sus brazos…recuerdo ese día…ese día era el funeral de mi madre… yo estaba muy triste..Y ahora, escucho su voz…era mas aguda…me decía que no llorara mas…que todo iba a estar bien…y yo, lo miraba y me sacó una sonrisa…no puedo creer que esto sea real…es imposible…Después, me veo otra vez llorando, solo que esta vez, el no me estaba acompañando, estaba sola en mi cuarto y te veía partir en un auto de color azul…el mismo que me contó de sus trágicos recuerdos…No puedo creerlo…

**-Luce -**Me llama mi amo todo sudado, daba algo de asco verlo así-

**-¿Eh?-**Estaba divagando en mis recuerdos-

**-Terminó la clase, Lucy, adivina ¿Quién ganó?-**Me preguntó con suma alegría y sacándose algo del sudor de su rostro-

**-¡Ganamos!.-**Festejaron a lo lejos el resto del equipo de el, esto era mas que obvio..-

**-Idiotas…-**Murmuró-

**-No me digas, ustedes,. Lo vi con mis ojos idiota-**Le dije sonriente-

**-No insultes a tu amo, Lucy, además, gracias a mi victoria tienes una cita conmigo, deberías alegrarte, conseguiste una cita con el chico mas guapo, sexy y sensual del mundo, tendrías que considerarte afortunada-**Otra vez el imbecil pervertido que lleva dentro sale a la luz…-

**-I-imbecil…-**Le dije, a pesar de mis pensamientos acertados, el me provocaba estar así, sonrojada y nerviosa, pero aun así, algo alegre y… ¿Aliviada?, ¿De que?-

**-Te ves linda sonrojada Luce-**

**-C-cállate pervertido-**

**-¡Felicidades Natsu!-**Adivinen..Si pensaron que era la loca albina, acertaron, llegó con esa chillona voz otra vez a abalanzarse encima del idiota-

**-No me toques Lissana-**Le contestó frío-

**-¿Es por esta zorra que me tratas así?-**

**-No la llames así, ya te lo dije, ella no es nada de eso, antes mírate en el espejo.-**

**-¡¿Que dices?!-**

**-Ya cálmate-**

**-¡Tu!-**Se me señaló ella- **Todo esto es tu culpa…-**Me dijo rabiosa.-

**-Mira**-Le dije seria y firme-**A mi no me trates como se te de la gana, yo no soy una cualquiera, y yo no intento nada con Natsu-**

**-Se nota lo contrario pu...-**Si está pensando que la voy dejar insultarme está muy equivocada, así que le di un merecido cachetazo-**PAFF!-**

Resonaron mis dedos en su rostro, dejándole así, una notoria marca de mi mano, además de una cara muy sorprendida y mas que furiosa-

**-A mi me respetas-**Le dije claro-

**-Y a mí no me golpeas zorra-**Y ahora ella me abofeteó, debo admitir que tiene mano pesada-**Él-**Dijo señalando al pelirosa que nos observaba atónito y estaba paralizado por el asombro.-**Es mió, no te le acerques, de lo contrario-**Me agarró de los pelos, yo intenté darle un golpe, pero su otra mano me detiene, luego toma ambas manos más, dejándome sin la posibilidad de golpearlas con ellas-**Te aseguro que cada uno de tus días serán un infierno-**Me amenazó, ¿por quien me trata?-

**-Estas loca si piensas que conseguirás hacerme tenerte miedo-**

**-A mi no me insultas-**E intentó darme otro golpe, que no llegó, ya que su mano (Que antes me tomaba mis cabellos) era detenida por un muy enfadado Natsu-

**-Ni se te ocurra tocarla otra vez –**En sus ojos se notaba verdadero enfado-**Ella no tiene nada que ver con tus locuras-**

**-N-natsu…suéltame…-**

**-Te voy dejar muy en claro, por última vez, no te metas con las personas que me importan, Si no me haces caso, te aseguro que te denuncio-**

**-No serías capas…-**

**-¿No me crees capas?, estas muy equivocada, te aseguro que te llevo con un juez y consigo que te internen en un manicomio-**

**-…-**No sabía que decir, ella estaba atónita, al igual que yo, no sabía que a Natsu le importaba…-

**-¿Entendiste?-**Dijo ya soltándola, yo me fui junto a el para intentar calmarlo-**No te acerques a Lucy o algunos de mis amigos-**

**-Yo soy tu amiga, y sabes que te amo-**Esas palabras…me causaron una punzada n el pecho, ¿por que?, no lo se…-

**-¿Cómo alguien que ama a otra persona puede ser así?-** Le dije, antes que Natsu llegara a abrir la boca, por lo que me miró con una expresión de confusión-**Una cosa es amar, y otra muy diferente es esta obsesionado con ella-**Le expliqué-

-**L-lucy…-**Susurró el pelirosa-

**-Yo…-**Lissana estaba muda, se había quedado sin palabras-**L-lo siento...Perdón Natsu…-**Y salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso-

**-Pobre Lissana-**Pronuncié-

**-Créeme que no, varias veces se ah disculpado, y mira, es un circulo vicioso que no llega a su fin, siempre en una cosa diferente-**Lo miré, y non supe que responder, no entendía a Lissana, nunca había amado a alguien, pero entendía lo que es perderlas…yo entendía a Natsu…-

**-Vamos-**Me dijo tomándome de la mano, s la del, me impresionó que no estaba sudada, supongo que al ser ya esta hora y por el clima (Eran como las 6 y había una linda brisa refrescante, ya que por esta discusión, nos quedamos como una hora mas de lo provisto) su sudor se había "ido", por lo menos un poco-

**-Si-**Le dije-

Luego de esto, cada uno fue a sus respectivas duchas, a mi, ya no me sangraba la nariz, así que me di una refrescante ducha de agua caliente, luego me vestí y esperé a Natsu en la entrada, que por cierto, como si lo hubieran llamado, apareció.

**-¿Listo?-**Le pregunté-

**-Claro, vamos, pero antes, pasemos por el supermercado, me rugen las tripas, ¿Puedes cocinar algo?-**

**-No hay problema-**Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa-**También quería pedirte gracias por lo de Lissana-**

**-No debes, siempre es lo mismo….-** Me contestó con una sonrisa melancólica y al final un suspiro ¿Me pregunto cuantas veces habrá pasado esto?-**Además, si yo no hubiera estado, creo que te las hubieras podido arreglar sola-**

**-Por supuesto-**Le mencioné con arrogancia-

**-Tampoco para creerte la gran cosa-**

**-¿Quieres probar mis golpes?-**Le pregunté-

**-No te conviene Luce, soy bastante bueno respecto a las peleas-**

**-Si claro-**

**-¿Tienes ropa para la cita?-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Mi premio, yo gané justamente-**

**-No pienso salir contigo-**

**-¡Vamos!, ¡será divertido!-**Dijo muy sonriente, siempre con esa enorme sonrisa… ¿como es que no se acalambra?-

**-No-**Le dije muy segura, seguramente el pervertido piensa que yo voy a cumplir con algo que no acorde, debe de estar bromeando-

**-¡Luce!-**Se quejó-**¿Que tal el sábado?, así me pagarás por haberte ayudado aquella vez-**

**-Mmm…-**Ya me había olvidado ese "favor", esos hombres…Aún me acuerdo esa repulsiva sensación…de sus m anos por mi cuerpo…Sus voces…No pude verlos, pero, si pude escucharlos, y razonando bien, la voz de Sting, suena similar a uno de ellos… ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? –

**-¿Entonces?.-**Me insistió-

**-De acuerdo, solamente como agradecimiento-**Me rendí-

**-¿El sábado?-**

**-Ok-**

**-Perfecto-**Dijo creo que alegre, debe de ser mi imaginación, el es imposible que se alegre por conseguir salir conmigo…. ¿y por que me entristezco?, no debería importarme….-**Ya llegamos-**Dijo frente la puerta del supermercado-

**-Bien, ¿Qué quieres que cocine?-**

**-Mmm… ¿Que tal un pastel?-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Si, vamos a festejar mi victoria-**

**-Exagerado, no que hubiera sido algo importante-**

**-Claro que si-**Dijo serio-**Si no…-**Me toma por la cintura, ¿Qué le pasa?-**Tendrías que salir con el afeminado ese….-**

**-P-pero… ¿Que te pasa?, ¿Por qué te comportas así?-**

**-Estoy celoso-**

**-¿Qué?, ¿De que?-**

**-De la pequeña posibilidad de perderte otra vez- **¿Otra vez?, ¿El recuerda lo que yo recordé?, ¿Será verdad?, todas estas preguntas pasaron por mi mente al ver esos ojos que mostrabas melancolía-

**-¿Qué?, y ya suéltame pervertido-**Dije intentando librarme de su agarre, conseguí lo contrario, el me aprisionó entre una pared y su cuerpo, luego, para evitar mi escapatoria, colocó ambos brazos en mía costados-

**-No quiero, ¿No me recuerdas Luce?.-**Entonces si eran cierto mis recuerdos y lo que dijo el director-

**-Solo un poco, no recuerdo bien.- **Le expliqué. Su rostro se iluminó, y pude apreciar una vista de esperanza en sus ojos jade-**Solo recuerdo pequeños momentos, ni siquiera estoy segura de que seas tu…-**

**-Entiendo…-**Dijo al fin librándome, pero se veía decepcionado.-

**-Pero te aseguro que algún día recordaré completamente y te diré-**

**-Esta bien-**Dijo no muy contento, no me agrada verlo así…-

-**No te pongas así…-**Le dije.-**Deberías ponerte feliz de que hallas ganado, ¿A dónde se fue esa alegría y emoción?-**

**-Se esfumó al enterarme que la niña que estuve buscando durante un largo tiempo siendo tan importante para mi, no imaginas como me sentí aún siendo un niño, yo no me quería ir…pero mis padres no me quisieron decir, solo me dijeron que era por nuestro bien que me alejara de ti…perdón…aún recuerdo tus lágrimas y las mías…-**Entonces si era el…Impresionante…-

**-Esa niña no lo recuerda bien, pero quiere verte feliz, así que, dime ¿De que quieres tu torta?-**Intenté dejar este tema para después-

**-De vainilla-**Veo que me siguió el juego-

**-¿Con frutillas?-**

**-Claro-**Dijo recuperando su enorme sonrosa-

**-Me parece bien-**

Y nos dispusimos a entrar al supermercado y comprar los ingredientes para esta torta.

A pesar de recordar y saber que Natsu si es ese niño de mis recuerdos, quiero dejar este tema para mas adelante, no quiero recordar mi pasado…ahora solo quiero continuar siendo feliz y esperar que mi padre no tenga nada que ver conque Natsu se halla alejado de mi cuando era pequeña, también espero que no me busque, y no nos moleste…

**FIN C=**

**Se que les dije que iba aponer en este cap algo de romance, pero supongo que tendré que ponerlo algo mas adelante, espero que con esto se conformen n.n, también espero que les halla gustado :D**


	9. Capitulo 9: Tristes Recuerdos

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 9: Tristes Recuerdos. **_

Entonces, luego de hacer las compras volvimos a casa, pero yo, mientras cocinaba y preparaba el pastel de vainilla, me rondaba la duda de si Sting formaba parte del grupo de cerdos que me manosearon aquella vez…

Su voz era bastante similar al imbecil que me tocó los senos., que espantoso y repulsivo…

**-¿En que piensas?-**Me sorprendió Natsu, haciendo que girara bruscamente con la cuchara que utilizaba para batir ensuciándome la mejilla con la mezcla y a el un poco también-**Ten cuidado Luce me ensuciaste todo de masa-**

**-¡No te aparezcas así imbecil!-**Me quejé-

**-Tienes masa en la mejilla-**

**-Si, ya me limpio…-**Y justo cuando estaba por pasarme mi mano para limpiarme mi mejilla, el me detiene-**¿Qué haces?-**

**-Te ayudo-**Y de repente me lame donde tenia la dichosa masa-

**-N-natsu….-**Dije sonrojada, muy sonrojada, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme eso?!-**¡¿Por qué insiste eso?!-**

**-Porque así es más divertido que si te lo hubieras limpiado con la servilleta-**

**-Imbecil-**Le dije mientras me volvía a girar y continuaba con la masa-

**-No te enojes Lucy, solo quería ayudarte-**

**-Pervertido-**

**-Vamos, no te pongas así-**

**-Idiota-**

**-Ya te lo dije mas de 20mil veces, no soy nada de eso, solo soy sexy y sensual-**

**-¡C-caro que no!-**Yo sabía que así era, ¡¿Qué digo?!, ¡claro que no es sexy! Me estoy volviendo loca…esto es malo…-

**-Luce, ¿Sabes porque mis padres me alejaron de ti?- **¿Va a seguir con lo de nuestra infancia?-

**-No, ya te dije que no se si…-**Otra imagen me invade…me veía a mi siendo amacada por el ahora este recuerdo es mas nítido…se veía a la perfección que era el…solo que de pequeño...Era adorable…yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho…pero entonces, veo como mi padre aparece, y nos mira con desaprobación… ¿El nos habrá separado?-

**-¿Segura?-**

**-No, ya…ya te recuerdo…-**Y recordé TODO mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos…recuerdo como siempre jugaba con el…el era mi único amigo….éramos muy unidos…pero ese maldito día que escucho que mis padres discuten todo se acabó…-

**FLASHBACK:**

**NORMAL POV:**

**-No te metas Layla-**Le dijo Jude a la madre de Lucy, quien escuchaba atenta derramando muchas lágrimas tras la puerta de la oficina del-

**-¡Pero es incorrecto que decidas por dinero con quien se tiene que casar nuestra hija!-**La pequeña niña no creía lo que escuchaba-

**-Claro que no, es por el bien de ella y de la empresa, así se asegura una gran ganancia uniendo ambas familias-**

**-No esta bien, y lo sabes, además ¿Por qué echaste a Natsu-kun y sus padres?, no te molestaban en lo absoluto…-**

**-¡Claro que si!, ese mocoso y sus padres ya no me sirven y el está interfiriendo con mis planes-**

**-¡¿De que hablas?!-**

**-Agradece de que no utilicé otros métodos para deshacerme de ellos…-**

**-¡Escúchate!-**Gritaba furiosa la rubia-**Sabes que el era el único amigo de Lucy…como puedes hacerle eso a ella…No sale de la casa, y tu no la dejas socializar con nadie, Natsu era un gran amigo de ella-**

**-¡Patrañas! sabes como yo que esos tres son unos interesados-**

**-¡Te equivocas! estas muy equivocado…Ya no te reconozco… ¿Dónde está el hombre amable y dulce con quien me casé?-**

**-…-**

**-Ya no te reconozco Jude…-**Dijo decepcionada-

**-Cállate Layla-**

-**Tu no me mandas, y menos cuando es sobre nuestra hija, ¿o debo decir MI hija?, ella nunca te importó-**

**-Cállate, te lo advierto-**

**-Solo la quieres porque puede servirte en tus malditos negocios-**

**-Ya para Layla, te digo enserio, te arrepentirás-**

**-¡Claro que no!, no pienso dejar que comprometas a nuestra hija de 8 años a casarse con un completo desconocido por dinero-**

**-¿A si?, ¿Que harás?-**

**-Me la llevaré-**

**-No te dejaré mujer, eso será lo último que hagas-**

**-No me amenaces-**Y se da media vuelta, en ese instante, Lucy sale de la puerta y se va a su habitación totalmente sorprendida-

**-Layla…-**Pronuncia-**Lo lamentarás…no dejaré que arruines semejante negocio**-Le dice tomándola del brazo-

**-Suéltame-**

**-No dejaré que arruines mi negocio-**

**-¡Que me sueltes!-**Y lo abofetea-

**-Te equivocas…No debiste haber hecho eso….Te arrepentirás…-**

Y ella se va lo más rápido posible a la habitación de su pequeña hija con una idea en mente, su salvación: Sacar a su hija de las manos del demonio.

Sube las inmensas escaleras dejando a un Jude sumamente enojado.

**-No pienso dejarte cometer semejante idiotez Layla-**Pronuncia furioso mientras se dirige a su escritorio-**Te detendré aunque sea con mis propias manos-**Y saca un revolver-**Lo lamentarás mujer-**Y sigue a Layla quien estaba armando sus valijas para dirigirse donde Lucy-**Aquí estas-**Le dice apuntándole-

**-Baja eso Jude, no hagas cosas que luego te arrepentirás-**

**-Te aseguro que no lo haré-**Lo destraba-

**-No voy a dejar que la cases con Eucliffe…leí tus papeles...ese niño no viene de buena familia…solo tienen dinero…no te equivoques Jude…-**

**-No debiste hacer eso…-**Se acerca mas, aun apuntándola, mientras esto sucede, la niña, quien preocupada sale de su escondite para estar tras la puerta nuevamente observa todo con lágrimas-

**-Piensa en Lucy, es tu hija, ¿No te preocupa que ese le haga daño de mayor?, ¿Qué no sea buen esposo?, ¿Que se parezca a ti?-**Se escuchó un sonoro disparo retumbar por toda la casa…-**¿P-por que?...-**Dice sangrando y derramando lágrimas-

**-Te lo advertí….-**

**-Mamá…-**Dijo llorando Lucy-**No puede ser…mamá…-**Y se fue corriendo.-

-No me dejaste otra opción Layla…-

**-L-lucy….-**Dice ya sus últimas palabras-

En el funeral de Layla fue el ultimo día en que Lucy vió a Natsu.

**FIN NORMAL POV:**

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

Conque había sido el…maldito desalmado…mama…

Todo esto no lo recordaba…seguramente por lo atroz que fue…ni siquiera había recordado antes a Natsu...recién 10 años después…

-**¿Me recuerdas?-**Me volvió a preguntar estando yo aun en shock por ese tétrico recuerdo..-

**-Si…perdón por olvidarte…-**Dije abrazándolo y llorando a mares**-No fue mi culpa…perdón…-**Le dije entrecortadamente-

**-Lo se Lucy-**Dijo abrazándome.-**Cuando te vi salvé de aquellos cerdos, te recordé, pero mis recuerdos no estaban completos, con lo que pasé contigo se completaron-**

**-Mi madre…-**Dije inconcientemente –**Maldito…-**

**-¿Qué?-**Me preguntó…supongo que tendré que contarle la verdad-

**-El la mató…El nos separó…El intentó comprometerme con el….maldito…-**Dije ahora llorando de rabia-

**-¿De quien hablas?-**

**-Mi maldito padre….-**

**-…-**

**-El me las pagará…-**

**-No debes tener odio en tu corazón, Lucy-**

**-Tu no entiendes…-**

**-No te preocupes, con pruebas puedes denunciarlo-**

**-Se quien mató a tus padres-**

**-¿Q-qué?-**

**-Jude Hearthfilia…-**Nombré sin mas**-Te aseguro que perderás cada centavo…te voy a sacar lo que mas quieres padre…-**Juré internamente secándome las lágrimas.-

**-N-no puede ser… ¿T-tu padre?, ¿Por qué?-**Su cara se desencajó, lo siento Natsu..no sabes como se siente…-

**-El solo le importa el dinero…y al parecer, tus padres estaban en su camino al igual que mi madre-**

**-…-**

**-Perdón…Creo que lo mejor será que me valla…-**Razoné, es lo mas lógico después de todo, ¿Quién quisiera estar con la hija de las personas que se encargó de la muerte de tus padres?-**No pienso dejar que te haga algo si sabe donde estoy-**Aclaré mientras me dirigía a mi habitación-

**-N-no….-**Me dijo, ahora me giro y lo veo roto…tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos-

**-No sabes cuanto lo siento…Olvídame, será mejor para ti, te prometo que haré que mi padre esté preso-**

**-No-**Me dijo seguro**-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-No te vallas, no quiero que te alejes de mi, denúncialo, pero no te le acerques, mantente cerca de mi…por favor…-**No se como, pero ya me volvía a abrasar-

**-Pero….-**

**-No te vallas-**

**-Debo hacerlo…**-

**-Claro que no además es muy tarde-**

**-¿Podrás perdonarme? -**

**-No**-Sabía que diría eso…-**Porque no tengo nada que perdonar-**

**-¿Enserio?-**¿Cómo puede ser tan amable?.-**¿Cómo?-**

**-Tu no tienes nada que ver en eso, todo lo contrario, también eres una victima-**No puedo creerlo…El…Pensé que me odiaría…-

**-Pero…-**

**-Ya no sigas-**

**-…-**

**-Yo te ayudaré, juntos lo meteremos preso, te lo aseguro, ¿Ok?-**

**-De acuerdo-**

**FIN C=**

**Creo que quedó raro… (como siempre u.u) parece un licuado O.o…**

**También me parece que quedó algo corto…**

**Pero aún así, espero que les halla agradado :D**

**Se que había dicho que iba a poner romance, pero no se donde meterlo…supongo que algo mas adelante, ya está demasiado entreverado…XP**

**Nuevamente, quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia n.n**


	10. Capitulo 10: El Juego

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 10: El Juego.**_

Después de que le contara a Natsu sobre lo que recordé y lo que se que cometió mi padre, llegamos a esto:

**-Perdón por lo que voy a decir, se que es tu padre y todo, pero…es un desgraciado-**El tenía rezón, no tengo de que quejarme, se que mi padre es un maldito desgraciado-

**-Lo se-**Le dije simplemente-

**-¿Se te fue la estúpida idea de irte?-**

**-Si…-**Le dije no muy convencida, sigo pensando que si el descubre donde estoy, moverá cielo y tierra para llevarme de vuelta y conseguir mas de su asqueroso dinero-

**-Nee… Luce, ¿Ya está listo el pastel?-**Se me había olvidado…-

**-¿Eh?-**

**-El pastel-**

**-¡C-cierto!-**Y salí corriendo hacia la cocina-

**-¿Se quemó?-**Me preguntó desde el sofá de la sala-

**-No, pero estuvo a punto...Mierda…-**Dije mía mientras al sacar la torta del horno me quemaba la mano derecha-**Duele…-**Dije mientras me la mojaba con agua fría luego de dejar la torta a un lado-

**-¿Qué te pasó?-**

**-Me quemé, nada grave-**

-**Haber, déjame ver-**Y me saca la mano de la canilla**-No es nada que unos besos del chico mas sexy del mundo no pueda arreglar-**Y me empezó a besar la mano, luego, me paso su lengua por la palma de mi mano…debo admitir que se sentía bien**…-**

**-¿Mejor?-**Me preguntó al terminar-

**-I-idiota p-pervertido…-**Le dije girando mi rostro sonrojado-

**-¿Por qué o me miras Luce?.-**

**-C-cállate, tengo que ver como quedó la torta antes que quede chata-**Ignoré su pregunta, preferí no responder esa vergonzosa pregunta…-

**-Para mi se ve bastante bien-**Dijo sacando un pequeño pedazo de la torta-

**-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-**

**- ¿No es obvio?, la estoy probando-**

**-Imbecil….-**

Luego de esto, esperamos que se enfríe la torta para luego cortarla, y no es por nada, pero me quedó mas que rica.

Mañana ya sería viernes y haría una semana que Natsu me salvo de aquella banda de cerdos…Hablando de animales, ¿Por qué creo que Sting era uno de ellos?...

**-¿En que piensas?.-**Me preguntó mi amo mientras comía mi rebanada de pastel y razonaba.-

**-Solo uno puntos…-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-No te enojes, pero creo que Sting era uno de aquellos mal nacidos que me intentaron…-**Y como pensé que sucedería, cayó bajo una nube de rabia-

**-¡¿Que ese bastardo hizo que?!-**Ni si quiera me terminó terminar mi frase…creo que fue mala idea decirle…-

**-Solo es una posibilidad…es que su voz se me hace bastante igual a la de uno de ellos-**

**-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!-**

**-Ya cálmate-**

**-¡¿Cómo me vas a pedir que me calme?!-**

**-Ni que fuéramos…. algo…-**Terminé diciendo sonrojada, esto es muy estúpido, ya no es la prime vez que me hace estar así…-

**-S-somos…amigos…-**Me dijo, pero…Naaa, debe ser mi imaginación**- ¡Pero aun así ese bastardo me las paga!-**

**-Cálmate y come tu rebanada de pastel**-Le ordené-

**-Tu no me mandas, en todo caso, ¿no sería al revés?-**

**-Siempre con lo mismo…-**Dije levantándome y llevando mi plato a lavar, ya que había terminado de comer-**Voy a darme un baño.-**Le dije mientras lavaba mi plato-

**-¿Te ayudo?-**Mas le vale que no se refiera a mi baño…-

**-No-**Le dije-

**-Como quieras-**Y lo último que vi antes de entrar al baño, fue como el se sentaba en el sofá para jugar a los videojuegos-

_**-Hoy es viernes…-**_Pensé mientras m metía en la bañera con agua caliente-_**Y mañana Natsu dijo que tendríamos una…una cita…-**_Recordé totalmente sonrojada y… ¿feliz?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me estoy empezando a sentir así por mi amo?-

Esto no debería estar pasando…Sigo pensando que debería irme…El, a pesar de ser un maldito pervertido, es buena persona…no se merece tener que soportar vivir con la hija del que mandó matar a tus padres…. ¿como puede no odiarme?...Le debe de molestar bastante…Tengo que renunciar e irme…será lo mejor….-Y como por arte de magia, escucho como el me habla tras de la puerta, supongo que querrá entrar… que suerte que casi acabo-

-**Luce, ni se te ocurra irte-**¿Es que lee mentes?-

**-¿Cómo es que….-**Pensé totalmente sorprendida-

**-Estas demorando mucho y yo me estoy aburriendo, ¿puedes apurarte?-**Cambia rápido de tema… un momento… ¿habrá estado hablando de lo que yo estaba pensando o habrá sido pura coincidencia?...me quedo con lo segundo…-

**-¿Por que debería hacerte caso?-**Dije ya secándome, mierda…olvidé mi ropa en mi habitación…-

**-Rayos….-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-L-lissana…-**

-¿Dijo lo que escuché?**-¿Dijiste Lissana?, ¿Por qué?-**Le pregunté-

**-¡Natsu!-**Esa voz… se me hace muy similar…esto no me agrada…, además, escuche como caía al suelo, ya que escuche un gran golpe y una queja respecto a el dolor, supongo que tendré que salir en toalla…. –

_**-¿Por qué mierda se me olvidó tomar mi ropa?...-**_Pensé mientras destrababa la puerta y giraba el pestillo-

**-Lárgate loca-**Sip, tenía razón, era ella, ¿Cómo entró?, seguramente el le abrió…,Y hablando del… ¿por que está en ropa interior?…-

**-No quiero, vine a verte-**Y su rostro primero, se fijó en como estaba el vestido-

**-Pues yo no te invité-**

**- Y…¿Por que estás en boxers?, ¿Me estabas esperando?-**Dijo poniendo una cara…de lujuria, por cierto, el estaba muy…"apetitoso"… ¡¿que mierda dije?!... !estoy volviéndome loca!..Esto es malo…demasiado en realidad…-

**-Claro que no, es mi casa, me visto como se de la reverenda gana-**Le dejó bien claro la realidad, pero aún así, ¡Yo también vivo aquí!, debería tener algo de cordura y usar lo que está bajo su hermoso rostro…digo, debería usar su cerebro, si eso!-

**-¿Natsu?-**Lo llamé**-¿Qué está pasando?-**

**-¡Tu!-**Me señaló Lissana**-¡¿Tu y mi Natsu viven juntos?!-**

**-Si-**Contestó simple mi amo imbecil-

**-¡Pero no de la manera que estas pensando!-**Le dije rápidamente**-**

**-¿A si?, entonces espíchenme porque mi amor está en boxers y tu sales del baño en toalla-**

**-No tengo que darte explicaciones-**Le volvió a decir como si nada a la albina-

**-Verás, ni idea de porque el….-**Me volvió a tapar mi boca…pedazo de imbecil**…-¡No me tapes la boca!-**Le grité saqué su mano de encima-

**-Yo hago lo que se me de la gana en MI casa con Lucy-**Restó importancia a la idiotez que creó –

**- ¿¡Que dices retrasado!?-**Le pregunté sonrojada al entender lo que pensaba que sucedía a Lissana, ¡¿Por qué mierda no me dejó decirle la verdad?!-

**-Creo que te lo dejé bien en claro la otra vez, ¿No?, no te metas con lo que es mío-**Me dijo ella-

**-Y yo te dejé en claro que me respetes-**Le seguí el juego, me giro en busca del que creó esto y no estaba Natsu, es un pedazo de tarado….-

-**¿A quien buscas?-**

**-A quien creó esta estúpida discusión sin sentido-**

**-Claro que tiene sentido, no quiero saber las cochinadas que hicieron antes que yo llegara, pero, te aseguro que no volverá a suceder, ya te lo dije, el es mío, y solamente mió, ¿Entendiste?.-**

**-¿Eres retrasada?-**

**-A mi no me insultas zorra-**

**-Mira, esta también es mi casa, a si que, estoy en todo mi derecho de sacarte a patadas-**

**-Esta es la casa de mi Natsu, no tuya-**

**-Si serás terca….Ya se me hacía raro no verte acosándolo…-**Dije pasándome mi mano derecha por mi rostro-**El y yo, la única relación que tenemos es de…-**El imbecil me volvió a tapar la boca**-¡Ya deja de hacerme eso!-**

**-Somos amantes, y no te interesa lo que hagamos y dejemos de hacer**-¡¿Que dijo que?!, ¡yo no me pienso hacerme pasar por nadie!-

**-¡¿Qué dices?!-**Le pregunté roja como el cabello de Er-chan mientras lo observaba con una mirada asesina, luego, el me toma del mentón y me dice en el oído:-

**-Sígueme el juego., acabo de llamar a la policía, dicen que en un rato llegan-**

**-Pero estoy en toalla-**

**-Mejor para mí…-**

**-Eres un pervertido…-**

**-¿Jugarás?-**

**-Esta bien…-**Dije no del todo convencida-

**-¡Ya dejen de decirse asquerosidades frente a mi!-**Se quejó la loca-

**-Es que, cuando llegaste, interrumpiste algo "importante"-**Y me miró con unos ojos de pervertido que si estuviéramos en otra situación, juro que lo mataba….-**¿Verdad amor?-**¿Cómo me llamó?-

**-S-si…-**Dije algo sonrojada, esto me parece realmente raro y estúpido, cuando todo esto termine me voy encargar de asesinarlo…aunque deber de ensuciarme las manos, podría decirle a Erza que me intentó hacer algo…si…eso sería lo mas conveniente…Ella se va encargar de dejarlo mas que muerto…jajajaaj-

**-¡Eres una puta zorra!-**Me insultó la de ojos celestes-

**-No la llames así-**Le dijo Natsu-

**-¿Por qué la defiendes?, no vale nada, déjasela la mujeriego de Loke-**

**-Manos arriba-**Al fin sedignan a llegar los malditos policías… ¿no es un poco exagerado?...Aunque…Lissana necesita ayuda…tal vez luego de eso, podremos llevarnos bien….Claro, luego de que me de mi disculpas por todos los disparates que me dijo, no se de donde saco auto control para no volver a dejarle mis dedos marcados..o mejor aún, de romperle la nariz…ya que, a pesar de no haberme querido mi padre, me llevó a clases de defensa personal…a esta loca podría hacerle un par de llaves de judo…- **¿A quien arrestamos?-**Le preguntaron a Natsu-

**-A la que no está vestida, ¿no es obvio?.-**

**-Supongo...-**

**-¡No me toquen!-**Se quejaba Lissana mientras le colocaban las esposas**-¡Yo no hice nada!-**Lloriqueó-

**-Invadiste mi casa y nos interrumpiste-**Dijo mi amo-**Claro, además de acosarme durante unos…-**Y empezó a contar con los dedos-**Y perdí la cuanta, se que por mas de 3 años-**Quede sorprendida… ¿por que no hizo esto antes?., ¿no era mas sencillo que tener que aguantarla durante todo ese tiempo?-

**-No se preocupes, nos la llevaremos y podrán seguir con lo suyo-**Nos dijeron, yo no sabía que decir, solo estaba sonrojada y quieta en mi lugar viendo como se llevaban a la albina esposada-

**-Entendido-**le respondió el pelirosado-

**-Luego los llamaremos para testificar-**Nos explicó otro policía-

**-Ok-**Y se fueron ellos, dejándome con una cara totalmente asombrada y una Natsu pervertido observándome con detalles, casi me olvido, ¡yo sigo en toalla!-

**-¡Descarado!-**Y lo golpeé, para luego irme a mi habitación a vestirme, y dormir, todo esto me había dejado agotada, pero antes me fijo la ora y quedo atónita**-¡Las 10!-**¡¿Cómo es posible que halla pasado tanto tiempo?!-

**-¿Que sucedió?-**Preguntaba un igual de sorprendido pelirosa-**Que lástima que se encerrara en su habitación…yo quería seguir mirándola…-**Y fue a darse una ducha, el también esta cansado-

**FIN C=**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, una pregunta: ¿Cómo está quedando?, (esto es peor que un entrevero, lo se…u.u…)**

**¿Pero a pesar de esto, les gustó? **


	11. Capitulo 11: Preparando A Lucy (parte1)

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 11: Preparando a Lucy (parte1)**_

Yo dormía plácidamente, pero desgraciadamente todo llega a su fin…

**-Luce….****-**Escucho como me llaman mientras me zarandeaban, ¿acaso este imbecil no duerme?, pues claro que era el pelirosa, ¿Quién mas?-**¿Estas despierta**?-¿Cómo me va a preguntar eso?, es mas que obvio que estaba dormida…pedazo de idiota…-

_**-Es peor que un niño…**__-_Pensé mientras abría poco a poco mis ojos, encontrándome con un Natsu demasiado cerca de mi rostro…-

**-¡KYA!-**Grité mientras me lo tiraba de mi cama.-

**-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!-**

**-¡¿Que haces aquí?!-**

**-Es temprano, mañana no tenemos clase, y Erza me acabó de llamar para avisar que mañana nos visitan para no se que, no le presté atención-**

**-¡¿Para eso me despiertas?!-**

**-Sip, además, estoy aburrido-**

**-¿Piensas que soy tu juguete?-**

**-Claro que no, eres mi Maid, y te estoy pidiendo que me entretengas-**

**-Es lo mismo….-**Dije con una enorme gota en mi cien-

**-Sabes, un baile de streep tease no estaría mal…-**Dijo sobándose la barbilla…un momento… !¿Que?!-

**-¡Claro que no pervertido!-**Y lo masacro con un golpe**-¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡¿Siempre serás así?!-**

**-Seguramente-**

**-Idiota…-**

**-¿Entonces?, nunca dijiste que no….-**

**-Es clara mi respuesta.. ¡No!-**Le terminé gritando-

-**Pero Luce…Estoy aburrido…-**

**-No me interesa, piensa en otra cosa-**

**-¿Te mantendrás despierta?-**

**-¿Me queda de otra?-**

**-No-**

**-Ves, aun así, estoy segura que no me dejarías dormir.. ¿Cierto?-**

**-Tienes razón-**

**-Lo sabía-**Dije parándome y desperezándome, para luego ir al baño y mojarme mi rostro-**Está fría…-**Y efectivamente, el agua estaba helada-

**-¿Que tal un juego de mesa?-**Me dijo al salir del baño desde el living-

**-Esta bien-**Dije llegando donde estaba el-¿A cuál?-

**-Elige tu-**

**-Como quieras…-**Y empecé a inspeccionar los juegos que el tenía, no me llamó la atención ninguno…-

**-¿Qué tal al Twister?-**

**-¿Al que?-**Ese no lo conocía-

**-¿No lo conoces?-**Dijo mostrándome la caja-

**-Nop-**

**-Bien, te gustará-**

**-¿De que se trata?-**

**-Verás, es como una alfombra que tiene "puntos de colores"-**Me mostró al colocar esa "Alfombra en el suelo**-Que nosotros luego de girar este "reloj"-**Dijo mostrándome una pequeña ruleta.-**Tenemos que colocar una mano o un pie en ese círculo de color, ¿Entiendes?.-**

**-Algo-**

**-Eso es suficiente para mí-**

**-¿Quién comienza?-**Me preguntó-

**-Las damas van primero-**

**-¿Desde cuando eres caballeroso?-**

**-Desde ahora-**

**-Como digas-**Y giro la "flechita" que señalaba lo que tenía que hacer, me tocó mano derecha círculo azul, así que me coloque como me correspondía –

**-Mi turno.-**Y a el le tocó pie izquierdo círculo rojo-

**-Ahora voy yo**-Y ahora me toco pie amarillo.-

Luego de que nos tocaran varios turnos a cada uno, quedamos en una posición algo…"comprometedora"…mas o menos así: yo en 4, mi mano derecha en un círculo azul, mi otra mano en un círculo rojo, mis pies en el derecho en la fila verde, y el izquierdo en un círculo verde, quedé toda esparcida por la "Alfombra", y el, estaba algo similar: su pie izquierdo en un círculo rojo, el otro pie, en un círculo amarillo, una de sus manos, en un círculo verde, y la derecha, en un círculo azul, un movimiento en falso, y ambos caíamos.

**-¿Y ahora?-**Preguntó-

**-Ni idea.., quédate quieto, voy a tratar de salir**-E intenté sacar mi pierna de entre las suyas, ya que así estábamos-**Intenta moverte un poco, no puedo sacar mi potra pierna-**Fracasé, resultado: Ambos tirados en el piso**-¡Te dije que esperaras!-**Le recriminé-

**-Pero luego dijiste que me moviera-**

**-¡Con cuidado animal!, ¡¿Es que no razonas?!-**

**-Tampoco para ponerse así…-**

**-¡¿Cómo que no?!, yo estaba por lograr salir de entre tus piernas, y tu te mueves rápido haciéndome caer-**Expliqué-

**-Lo que pasa es que pareces un caracol-**

**-¡Claro que no!, yo solo quería evitar terminar toda machucada…-**

**-Claro, mañana tendremos una cita, cierto…yo tampoco quiero salir con una chica toda fea por los machucones… ¡PAFF!-**Lo golpeé-

**-Si serás imbecil…-**

**-Eres muy violenta Luce…-**Dijo sobándose donde le había dado un golpe y dejado un lindo moretón: La cabeza-

**-Te lo buscas por idiota…-**

**-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no soy un idiota y que simplemente soy sexy y sensual?-**

**-¿Y cuantas veces te tengo que decir yo que si lo eres?-**

**-Mala…-**

**-Retrasado cabeza de chicle….-**

**-¿A dónde vas?-**Me preguntó al verme de pie caminando.-

**-A darme una ducha, estoy toda sudada-**Pero esta vez, me niego a olvidarme de la ropa, así que, antes pasé por mi habitación-

**-¿Te ayudo?-**Simplemente lo ignoré, siempre preguntaba cosas así…nunca aprende…es un pedazo, no, es un pervertido entero… y también un idiota cabeza de chicle-

Recogí la ropa que iba a ponerme para dormir (Otra vez) y entré al baño, me desvestí, y me metí a la bañera que ya había llenado de agua caliente…que relajante…y pensar que hacía tiempo que no me daba de estos baños tan largos…generalmente, luego de escapar de mi padre, estaba acostumbrada a darme simples duchas, y debían ser rápidas, si no quería tener que pagar mas de lo que podía…

Estuve bañándome como por media hora, luego, como estaba quedando como una pasa, cosa que no me agrada en absoluto, salí de la tina y me sequé, luego me vestí y e dirigí a mi cuarto, donde por fin dormiré…Natsu a veces parece un niño…pero no deja de ser un pervertido...tengo que preguntarle a Er-chan y Levy-chan si siempre fue así…Hablando de eso…podría hacerle una broma o una venganza…si le digo a Erza todo lo que me dice, podría conseguir que lo masacre…suena interesante…

En cuestión, ya estaba llegando a mi cama, ni me molesté en prender la luz, estoy sumamente cansada, luego de jugar a las 10:30 de la noche con mi amo durante hora y media al Twister, es agotador…

Luego a mi cama, la abro y me meto, me acomodo y siento como unos musculosos brazos me abrazan, luego empiezo a cerrar los ojos…Un momento… ¡¿Musculosos brazos?!

**-¡KYA!-**Grito como loca mientras me destapo y me encuentro con Natsu supuestamente dormido abrazándome por la cintura y peor aun…en ropa interior, pero al parecer se bañó, ya que tiene los cabellos mojados…se ve lindo… ¡¿que estoy pensando?!- **¡Despiértate!-**Le grité mientras lo tiraba de mi cama-

**-Hm…-**Dijo abriendo los ojos y tocándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado contra el suelo-**¿Que sucede, Luce?.-**

**-¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!-**

**-Me vine a dormir contigo porque así era más divertido-**

**-Si serás imbecil…-**

**-¿Por qué me tiraste?, yo que estaba durmiendo plácidamente... y soñando con…-**

**-No quiero saber-**Le dije cortante, conociéndolo sería algo subido de tono…

-**Aburrida…-**

-**Ya vete a tu cuarto, es tarde, mira-**Le dije señalando el reloj-**Son las 12.-**

**-¿Y?-**

**-¡¿Cómo que "Y"?!-**

**-Es temprano-**

**-Quiero dormir-**

**-Pero aún no tengo sueño-** Dijo ya empezando a caminar hacia la puerta-

**-No me interesa, yo si-**

**-Aburrida…Rubia….-**Me dijo desde la puerta-

**-Ya lárgate-**Le dije lanzándole una almohada

Y luego, finalmente pude dormir….

O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O: OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O 

Yo soñaba plácidamente con que me estaba a besando con Natsu sobre mi cama…es imposible...no, debe de ser una pesadilla…pero estaba pasándola bien…y luego el empezó a besar mi cuello y descendía hasta mis pechos...y nuevamente, fui despertada, solo que esta vez de ver de una alarma de reloj, me despertó el estúpido cabeza de chicle que tengo como amo sacudiéndome como si fuera un trapo.

**-¡Despierta Luce!-** Creo que puedo sacarle provecho a esto…-**Tengo hambre y me rugen las tripas…-**Me volvió a decir-

**-¿Loke?-**Murmuré, jajaja, ya quiero ver su reacción…jajaja-

**-¿Eh? –**Y dejó de zarandearme-

**-Loke…-**Volvía susurrar, y enseguida sentí como me empezaba a sacudir mas fuerte-

**-¡Yo no soy ese mujeriego!-**Dijo, mas bien gritó**-¡Despierta Lucy!-**

**-Jajajaja, tendrías que haber visto tu cara, ajaajaja-**Me burlé señalándolo, y si, tenía razón, su cara demostraba un total desconcierto, y se veía sumamente cómico-

**-¿Por qué estabas soñando con ese mujeriego?-**Me preguntó ansioso de respuesta al levantarme de mi cama-

**-¿De que hablas?-**Me hice la que no entendía mientras caminaba-

**-No te hagas la tonta-**¿Me descubrió?-

**-No te entiendo**-E intenté salir de la habitación, pero el me sujetó del brazo, y no se como, volví a estar sobre mi cama y el sobre mi, rayos..esto se está pareciendo a mi estúpido sueño/pesadilla…-

**-Quítate-**Le ordené-

**-No hasta que me des una respuesta-**

**-Era una broma, solo eso, si serás idiota, ahora ya quítate-**

**-No te creo-**

**-Es verdad, yo estaba soñando con…-Y **me sonrojé la recordarlo, definitivamente no podía decirle que estaba soñando con el…y menos lo que estábamos a punto de hacer…no, nunca, eso será un secreto-**Soñaba que iba de compras con Levy –**Le mentí, pero por lo que vi en su rostro, no me creyó…esto es malo… ¿que le digo ahora?.-**Ya muévete-**

**-No quiero-**Y acercó su rostro a mi cuello, esto es demasiado raro…-**Hueles rico…, me pregunto…-**Y me dio un beso a mi cuello, cosa que me hizo estremecer, y cuando iba a tirarlo, tomó ambos brazos míos y los colocó sobre mi cabeza-

**-¿Q-que haces?-**

**-Saco esos malos sueños de tu mente-**

**-¿D-de que hablas?, Y-ya te dije que era una broma…-**Estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa…-

**-No te creo-**

**-L-lárgate-**Intenté quitármelo a patadas, pero fue en vano, tampoco lo logré, mierda… ¿Eso se parece a mi ¿sueño o pesadilla?, ¿En verdad eso es lo que quiere mi subconsciente?, no, seguro que no, debo de seguir soñando, si debe de ser eso.-

-**¿Por qué soñaste con ese idiota?-**

**-T-te dije que era broma-**

**-Y yo te dije que no te creo, parecías muy convencida-**Dijo dándome otro eso y ahora pasándome su lengua-

**-Sabes, desde pequeño siempre quise besarte-**Y empezó a acercarse lentamente a mi rostro…. ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo?, ¿o es una de sus malas bromas?, ¿y porque yo también quería?.-

-**Natsu, Lucy, ¿Están aquí?-**Nos llamó e interrumpió Erza-

**- Oi, cabeza de flama…¿Dónde… Perdón por interrumpir…, Vámonos Erza, creo que interrumpimos algo**…-Dijo Grey sonrojado viéndonos y con una mano sobre un hombro de la pelirroja-

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Lucy?!-**Dijo sacándose la mano de Grey del hombro y tirándosele encima mientras literalmente intentaba matarlo, y yo, esta ahí quitita razonando lo sucedido…parecía un vegetal…solo que estaba sonrojada…-

**-¡No es lo que crees!-**Decía el pelirosado tirado en el suelo siendo golpeado brutalmente por Er-chan**-¡No le hice nada!-**

**-¡Aún!-**

**-Este… ¿Debo disculparme por entrar así?-**Preguntó Jerall-

**-¿Eh?-**Dije entrando en razón-

**-¡Bastardo!-**

**-¡Auxilio!-**

**-¡Ya cállense!-**Les gritaron los vecinos-

-**¿Que está pasando?-**Llegó Jerall, creo que el que podría intentar detener a Erza-

**-¡Grey-sama!-**Llegó Jubia**-Jubia quiere saber lo que sucede**

**-Larga historia…-**Le dijimos Grey y yo, que me había parado de la cama y alejado de la futura escena de homicidio-

**-Tenemos tiempo-**Dijeron todos-

**FIN C=**

**Espero que es halla agradado :D.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Preparando A Lucy (parte2)

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 12: Preparando a Lucy (parte2)**_

**-…Y eso fue lo que sucedió-**Expliqué yo, claro, sacando la parte en que soñé escenas subidas de tono con mi amo y la parte en que casi nos besamos, es decir, la pequeña oportunidad que tenía de venganza, ya que si modificaba un poco los hechos, seguramente conseguiría que mi amo pelirosa quedara en un peor estado, ya que como es que estaba ahora junto a mi y no en un hospital es un milagro-

**- Creo que entendí…-**Comentó Jerall.-

**-Jubia quiere que su Grey-sama y ella estén como hace momentos Lucy-san y Natsu-kun-**En segundos el rostro de Grey se quedó del color del cabellos de Er-chan, al igual que el mío y el de Natsu, todo esto es culpa del retrasado de mi amo…-

**-¡Jubia!-**Nos quejamos los 3-

**-Lucy-**Me llamó mi jefa-

**-¿S-si?-**Le pregunté no muy segura…esto segura que me dirá algo por no haberme desecho de Natsu al instante en que invadió mi espacio personal…-

**-¿Segura que este imbecil no te hizo nada?-**Dijo tomándolo de los pelos, por lo que el ya bastante masacrado pelirosa puso una cara de agonía y yo negué rotundamente, ya que no me convenía tener a Natsu en el hospital o en el cementerio-**Bien, en ese caso…-**Y se giró a donde estaba mi puerta, ¿Para que?, no lo se, ya que por lo que veo, no hay mas nadie…**-Muchachos, ya saben cual es el plan-**Dijo mientras todos asentían bien seguros de lo que estaba hablando(¿Acaso soy la única que no entiende la situación?.), y luego me taparon la cabeza y la boca para que no gritara y escuché como mi amo gritaba maldiciones y groserías(Al parecer, mi amo no tiene nada que ver, y si lo tuvo, esto es ahora un motín)-

**-¡Suéltenme bastardos!-**Lo escuchaba gritar**-**

**-¡Ayúdame imbecil!-**Pedía una voz conocida (Creo que la de Gajell, aunque lo dudo, ya que no lo ví llegar junto a Grey y Jerall o Erza y Jubia) a alguien mas de esa habitación que intentaba inmovilizar a mi amo-

**-¡Eso intento!-**Contestaba el novio de Jubia**-**

**-¡No me van a ganar estúpidos!-**Decía el pelirosado-

**-¡Cállate cabeza de carbón!-**Le negaron 2 voces**-**

**-¡¿Por que nos están atando?!-**

**-Es una sorpresa retardado-**

**-¡No me insulten par de estúpidos!-**

**-¡Jerall, trae la cuerda!-**

**-Enseguida-**Respondió calmado**-¿No era mas sencillo decirles que prácticamente secuestrarlos?-**

**-Naa. Así es mas divertido- **Respondieron los 6 simplemente..Esto es increíble…nunca pensé que me pasaría esto..Esto es descomunalmente extraño…-

**-¡¿Para que una cuerda?!-**Se quejó mi amo pelirosado, aunque con razón, ¡Yo tampoco quiero que me aten!, ¡me estoy comportando!, no estoy tratándome de sacar la bolsa, tampoco las estoy tratando de matar, y mucho menos estoy tratando de sacarme la mordaza, claro que no, yo sería incapaz…(Si claro, porque voy a ser tan idiota de dejarme capturar como un animal sin razón aparente)-

**-Para que te quedes quieto-**Le respondieron-

**-¡Ya suéltenme!-**

**-Erza nos amenazó de vida o muerte junto alas chicas, a si que, no nos conviene-**Explicó Jerall.-

**-¡No me interesa!-**Renegaba el que estaba bajo las mismas (o peores) condiciones que yo-

**-Yo no lo hago por que me amenazó ella, ella no me da miedo-**Dijo seguro Gajell-

**-¿Cuánto demoran en amarrarlo?-**Preguntó Levy-chan, la que pensé que se compadecería de mí y me ayudaría en lugar de intentar de atarme las manos-

**-Es que no se queda quieto.-** Le explicó su novio-** Además, tu también tienes problemas Enana- **Le dijo, ganándose un buen golpe de parte de la pequeña peliazul (Por lo que escuché)-

**-Déjenmelo a mi**-Y escuché como la pelirroja sádica golpeaba algo medio hueco (supongo que la cabeza de Natsu…) Y eso golpeado caía en el suelo como un saco de papas luego de escuchar un "Mierda" de parte del-, luego, hubo un gran silencio, supongo que todos estaban sorprendidos ante la simpleza que había solucionado el "problema"-**Recuerden, a las 8 tienen que estar todos prontos-**Recordó ella, cada minuto comprendo menos la situación…-

**-¡AYE!-**Se escuchaban sonoramente las voces de las personas que yacían en mi habitación más las voces de Levy-chan y la de su bestia de pearcings-

**-No te preocupes Lu-chan-**Y tenía razón, si era Levy-**Vas a quedar como una princesa-**¿Qué está diciendo?-

**-Nosotros nos encargamos del cabeza de fósforo-**Comentó Gajell, sabía que el también estaba aquí-

**-Bien, ya llévenselo- **Ordenó Erza, y enseguida se escuchó como arrastraban "algo" , para luego hacerlo golpear contra la puerta o la pared…-

**-¡Ten más cuidado animal!-**Rezongó Grey-

**-Tsk…ni que sintiera dolor-**Dijo fastidiado Gajell-

**-En realidad si lo siente-**Comentó intelectualmente Jerall-

**-¡Ya apúrense!, y asegúrense que siga con vida, nosotras haremos lo mismo con Lucy.- -**Comentó mientras el sonido de que arrastraban algo iba desapareciendo…Un segundo… ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!... ¿! Que rayos me van a hacer?!, y no me pregunten como, pero logré destaparme la boca para gritar:-

**-¡¿Que rayos?!-**Y enseguida recibí un golpe en la cabeza, más que segura que fue Erza…-

**-¿No que yo era la bruta?-**Creo que me equivoqué…Ya empiezo a perder el conocimiento…-.

**-No teníamos otra opción, de lo contrario íbamos a lograr que los vecinos llamaran a la policía o a un loquero, y eso no me agrada, además, estoy segura que Lu-chan luego nos agradecerá-**No puedo creer que Levy sea tan ruda…cuando despierte me vengaré (Claro, si es que despierto…Ya no se que pensar…)-

**-Jubia está de acuerdo-**

**-Buen punto, supongo…-**

**-¿Y ahora?-**

**-Debemos prepararla, tenemos hasta las 8-**Y finalmente perdí el conocimiento, cayendo así en las manos de mis raras amigas, que ya no se si lo son…empiezo a temer (¿No es un poco exagerado?, creo que si)…No importa, entre sueños tendré la oportunidad de auto criticarme-

Esto fue lo último que escuché antes de "dormirme", esto debe de ser un motín a no se que…ni que el y yo fuéramos los reyes sádicos esclavistas y ellos lo esclavos torturados para tratarnos así… Y yo que empezaba a pensar que tener una cita con mi amo no era tan mal idea…-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O

Rato después de ser noqueada y presenciar como arrastraban a mi amo pelirosa como una bolsa de papas, despierto sentada frente al espejo sintiendo como mis "amigas" (Empiezo a dudarlo, ¿Les parece que amigas normales tratarían a su amiga como lo hicieron?, y además, ¡sin razón aparente!) Hablaban y me peinaban.

**-Que linda que se ve Lucy….-**

**-Tienes razón Levy, Buen trabajo Jubia, estoy segura que nos lo agradecerá junto a Natsu-¡**¿Qué es lo que estas locas están delirando?!-

**-Jubia les agradece-**

**-¿Qué me están haciendo?...-**Dije abriendo lentamente mis ojos y presenciándome frente a un espejo, me veía como nunca antes…-**Uau…-**Dije impresionada ante mi apariencia, es verdad…estaba muy bonita…no sabía que podía verme así…Ni siquiera sabía que tenía estas ropas…Pero no era la única que lucía linda, ellas también estaban muy bien estilizadas**-¿De donde sacaron esta ropa?-**Les cuestioné**-Está muy bonita y todo, pero yo o recuerdo habérmela comprado, y tampoco recuerdo que sea de alguna de ustedes-**Les informé-

**-Verás…-**Comenzó Levy-

-**Jubia no sabe, solo se unió al plan para asegurarse de que Lucy-san no le quietara a Jubia su Grey-sama y así ser su rival del amor, mire el lado bueno de todo esto Lucy-chan, así no sufrirá las consecuencias de mi ira hacia usted-**Explicó rápidamente, Ella creo que es la que en peor estado está de estas 3 locas escapadas del manicomio…-

**-Dile Erza-**Pidió Levy-chan-

**-Simplemente tomamos "Prestada"-**Dijo haciendo seña de comillas a la palabra**-La tarjeta de crédito de Natsu para hacernos unos regalitos-**

**-¿Eh?-**¿Es enserio?..Esto debe de ser una estúpida broma… ¡Primero nos atan como animales, segundo nos noquean, y tercero le roban la tarjeta de crédito a mi amo! **- ¿! Están bromeando?!-**Les pregunté paranoica-

**-No-**Me dijeron con simpleza-

**-Cuando nos enteramos de la apuesta entre primero Loke y Natsu y luego Sting y Natsu-**Comenzó Levy-

**-Nos pareció una forma de sacarnos el aburrimiento y darte un premio por el esfuerzo de cómo trabajas-**Terminó Erza, al final no era por una mala causa…-

**-Jubia no sabía eso, solo lo hizo por el bien de los futuros Grey-sama junior-**Creo que se le zafaron un par de tornillos…-

_**-Nota Mental: No acercarse más de lo necesario a Grey, de lo contrario, Jubia podría matarme…**_-Pensé internamente.-

**-¿Entonces?-**Preguntó Levy-

**-¿Entonces qué?-**Cuestioné-

**-¿Irás a la cita?-**Ya me había olvidado…., supongo que a pesar de todo, son unas buenas amigas, con locura y todo, igual, ni siquiera los sicólogos están 100% cuerdos-

**-Jubia también quiere saber-**

**-Su respuesta es obvia-**Dijo Er-chan, yo no sabía que tenía respuesta…-**Irá quiera o no, me costó mucho trabajo sacarle esa tarjeta al idiota de Natsu-**Tragué duro, cuando Erza quiere algo lo consigue, sea lo que sea…empiezo a tener lástima por Jerall…-**¿No es así Lucy?-**Me preguntó con una sádica y tétrica sonrisa, que ocultaba una temible aura oscura…-

**-A-aye…-**Le contesté temblando, cuando me miraba con esa falsa sonrisa, era de temer por la vida… de seguro que si me niego me asesina…-

**-Bien, ahora Jubia-**La llamó en igual estado, y ella reacción igual que yo**-¿Ya terminaste con su peinado?-**

**-Ya casi…-**Dijo con temor-

**-Me pregunto como es que Jerall sobrevive diariamente son siquiera un buen machucón…Debe de ser por las revistas Hechi que me pide Erza…-**Razonó en voz alta Levy, asegurando así una muerte lenta y dolorosa…-

**-Levy…-**Murmuró aterradoramente la pelirroja mientras giraba lentamente hacia ella y la miraba con unos ojos que harían correr hasta al mismísimo diablo-

**-Ten piedad-**Rogó en vano mientras Er-chan la impactaba de un solo golpe contra la pared-

**-¿Entonces Jubia?, ¿Terminaste?-**Le preguntó haciéndonos temer**-**

**-H-hai…-**Dijo temblando mientras me hacia estar de pie-

Me paré y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía mi cuarto, estaba sumamente bella…Llevaba puesto unos jeans celestes desgarrados y una prily(es una musculosa ajustada de licra) negra junto a un corto saco blanco; de calzado llevaba unas sandalias plateada. También tenía un collar bastante largo de color dorado y unos pendientes también dorados y una pulsera en mi mano derecha. Jubia me había peinado muy bien.

Jubia vestía un vestido floreado de tonos azules y celestes, además de unas sandalias negras y unas hermosas joyas.

Erza lucía un jean azul oscuro y una linda camiseta de color lila, además de unos campeones (tenis, como sea) y bellísimas joyas.

Levy no se quedaba atrás, ella también estaba muy bonita, al igual que Jubia llevaba vestido, solo que este era de un lindo color rosado.

**-Muy bien, es hora de ver si los chicos también están prontos-**Dijo la peli escarlata-

**-¿A dónde se supone que vamos a ir?-.**Cuestioné-

**-Es una sorpresa-**Me respondió mi jefa-

**-¡Al parque de diversiones!-**Dijo feliz Levy, ganándose (otra vez) una terrible mirada asesina de parte de Er-chan-

**-¿Quieres otro golpe Levy?-**

**-N-no…-**

**-Bien-**

**-Jubia cree que Gajell no tendrá Mini-Levys-**Ante el comentario todas reímos-

**-Como sea, vamos por ellos-**Decidió Erza-

**-Hai-**Dijimos al unísono-

**-Tú quédate Lucy-**Me dijo la pelirroja-.

**-Pero…-**No pude ni siquiera terminar mi objeción y ya tenía la temible mirada de ella sobre mi-**Entendido-**Dije rápidamente mientras cerraban la puerta y me dejaban dentro, no es justo…**-**

Luego de quedar encerrada en mi habitación, escuche como los llamaban y ellos abrían la puerta, para luego escuchar como Erza venía hacia mi cuarto para al fin yo salir.

**-Antes de dejar salir a Lucy, quiero advertir una cosita, en especial a ti Natsu-**Yo escuchaba atenta-**Ni se les ocurra mirara pervertidamente a Lucy, o de lo contrario los mato a todos, aunque, creo que de eso se van a encargar sus novias, ¿No chicas?-**

-**Por supuesto-**Dijo segura Levy.-

**-¿Por quién me tomas Enana?.-**

**-Yo no dije nada-**Discutía la pareja-

**-Jubia no debió haber hecho lucir tan bella a Lucy-san…de lo contrario, no tendría que pensar que ella es una posible rival del amor con Jubia…-**Dijo mordiendo un pañuelo blanco(Que no se de donde saco), ya que, yo, muy inteligentemente, se me ocurrió espiar por cerradura-

-**No te preocupes-**Le dijoGrey mientras la abrazaba-**Mi novia es la mas hermosa del mundo-**La halagó el-

**-Jubia está muy feliz de que Grey-sama la quiera-**

**-Te equivocas-**Le dijo-**Yo no te quiero**-Y esa frase la hizo entristecer enormemente, Erza ya estaba a punto de matarlo, hasta que habló-**Yo te amo**-Y la besó, consiguiendo alegrarla rotundamente-

**-Jubia también ama a Grey-sama-**

**-Ya no me digas así-**

**-Si, Grey-**

**-Eso me gustó mas-**Dijo volviéndola a besar-

**-¿Y bien?-**Preguntó Erza a su novio**-¿Cómo me veo?-**

**-Como siempre**-Eso disgustó a la pelirroja, se que (A pesar de haber estado "Dormida") noté que se había esforzado para ponerse linda, solo para el-**Mas que hermosa**-Y al igual que la anterior pareja se besaron-

**-Enana-**La llamó Gajell-

**-¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me llames así?!-**

**-Ya cállate, solo era para decirte que te vez bien-**Y para no ser menos la besó, no antes de hacerla sonrojar-

**-Ya dejen esas cursilerías, ya casi no los reconozco, de no ser por las idioteces y brutalidades, diría que ustedes no son mis amigos-**Se quejó Natsu…Admito que esto me hace sentirme excluida…yo se que no formo parte de este grupo… ya me estaba yendo a sentar en mi cama para no ver estas lindas escenas de cariño y amistad cuando Erza abre mi puerta-

**-Ya sal Lucy-**Y me sacó de un brazo-

**-¿Eh?-**Estaba conmocionada y sorprendida, no me esperaba que me sacara-

**-Lucy…-**Escuché susurrar mi nombre a el dueño de mi anterior sueño subido de tono, que aún no le encuentro explicación-

**-¿Que tal?-**Les preguntaron las chicas.-

-…-Ellos me miraban atentamente y con un leve sonrojo, aunque, el sonrojo de mi amo pelirosa es algo mayor que el de los demás…debe ser mi imaginación-

**-Mejor no contesten-**Les dijeron, mas bien les ordenaron-

**-Ahora, ya son las 8, ¿vamos?-**Preguntó Levy-chan-.

**-¡Aye!-**Dijimos todos-

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, noté como Natsu me observaba, así que me detuve y fui donde el.

**-¿No piensas moverte?-**

**-De haber sabido que podías llegar a lucir tan hermosa, me hubiera desecho de estos idiotas e íbamos nosotros solos…**-Me dijo, haciéndome sonrojar notoriamente-

**-¿Q-que dices?-**

**-Estas muy linda Luce-**Y me besó la mejilla, dejándome inmóvil-**No sabía que mi Maid era tan bonita, para la próxima vez, te aseguro que iremos solo nosotros**-Y salió de la casa, dejándome ahí, quieta y procesando la información, luego, me sonrojé todavía mas(Claro, si eso era posible)-

**-Apúrate Luce-**Me llamó-

**-H-ahí…-**Y fui donde estaban ellos-

**FIN C=**

**Espero que les agrade n.n , también tengo que anunciarles que creo que desde ahora empezaré a publicar semanalmente; pero como eso no se me da, no les aseguro nada XD**


	13. Capitulo 13: La cita (parte1)

**_Maid Personal_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capitulo 13: La cita.(parte1)_**

**Luego de salir de la casa y destraumarme por el beso de mi amo, Jerall trajo su auto y nos llevó hasta el supuesto parque de diversiones, aún no puedo creerlo…**

**Yo miraba atenta por la ventana y me dí cuenta de un detallito, tenía la mirada penetrante de Natsu sobre mí…**

**Esto es molesto…**

**-¿Sucede algo?-****Le pregunté ya cohibida por la mirada del-**

**-No, ya te lo dije-****Y me acercó un poco más, ya que íbamos sentados nosotros 2 y atrás Jubia con Grey, y en el asiento del chofer Jerall y en el del copiloto iba Erza-****Es que estás muy bonita-****Me susurró en mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer-****Te tengo una sorpresa-****Me dijo antes de dejarme volver a mi lugar, claro, completamente confundida y sonrojada-**

**-¿Cuál?-****Le pregunté-**

**-Es una sorpresa-**

**-Después de lo de hoy, creo que dejaron de gustarme las sorpresas-**

**-Jajaja-****Reímos ambos-**

**-Esta será diferente-****Me acerca aún más para decirme más bajo:-****Te aseguro que vamos a pasarla bien… además, quiero terminar lo de esta mañana…-****Es un maldito pervertido…-**

**-Pervertido….-****Dije sonrojada mientras me alejaba y volvía a mi lugar.-****_Hoy de mañana…-_****Pensé y volví a recordar ese sueño que tuve con el...luego, recordé como casi nos besamos…¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado Erza y los demás?...Y esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien me llama la atención para avisarme que llegamos-**

**-Lucy, ya llegamos****-Me avisa Erza-**

**-¿Qué?****-Y reaccioné, mientras los colores se apoderaron de mi rostro al notar el rumbo de mis pensamientos...Natsu me está contagiando lo pervertido…Esto es malo….-****Ok-****Dije mientras abría la puerta y bajaba del auto-**

**-¡Vamos Luce!-****Y siento como mi amo pelirosa me secuestra del brazo y veo como nos alejamos del resto, no antes de escuchar****:-¡Nos vemos idiotas!-****De parte del-**

**-¿¡Qué crees que haces?!-****Lo rezongué****-¡¿Por qué nos separaste?!-**

**-Porque esta cita era nada más de nosotros 2-****Y vuelvo a sonrojarme****-**

**-Era casi lo mismo-**

**-Claro que no, con ellos yo no puedo decirte lo que pienso y tampoco puedo terminar lo de hoy de mañana-**

**-…-****Estoy sin saber que responder, y siento como me toan de la mano y me jalan-**

**-Vamos, por aca cerca hay un lindo parque, y luego podemos subir a algunos juegos, ¿Quieres?-****Me preguntó-**

**-Esta bien, suena divertido-****Y empezamos a caminar, hasta que siento como el celular de Natsu suena-**

**-¿S-si?-****Y escuché perfectamente un grito de parte de Erza****-C-cálmate Erza, no te preocupes, aja, alas 12 nos vemos, cualquier cosa, nos vemos mañana en mi casa-****Y ahora se escuchó mas que perfecto como gritaba "¡¿Cómo que mañana?!" una furiosa pelirroja desde el otro lado de la línea-****A-aye…-****Terminó diciendo al cortar mi amo-****Conseguí que nos dejara hasta las 12, así que tenemos tiempo-****Me explicó-**

**-Lo que digas-****Y empecé a caminar-**

**-¡Espérame!-****Oí quejarse al pelirosa-**

**-¿A dónde vamos primero?-****Pregunté-**

**-¿Vamos a los juegos?-**

**-Claro-****Y vuelven a arrastrarme a la feria de juegos-**

**Caminamos y paseamos durante un rato, hasta que me quedo embobada frente a uno de ellos por uno de los premios: un hermoso peluche, pero mi transe se rompe cuando "alguien" pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros:**

**-¿Quieres un peluche?-****Me preguntó, yo asentí-****Bien, ya te lo consigo****-¿Enserio iba a conseguirme ese peluche?...Seguramente algo me va a pedir…-¿Me da una ficha?-Le pidió al encargado-**

**-Son US$5-**

**-Tome, ¿Qué hay que hacer?-**

**-Verá, si quiere conseguirle el peluche a su novia tiene que golpear lo suficientemente fuerte con el martillo para que toque ese timbre, pero le advierto que no la tiene fácil-****¿Qué dijo?-**

**-¡Yo no soy su novia!-****Dije sonrojada, en cambio el, estaba como si nada, al parecer no le importa en lo más mínimo…-**

**-Pan comido-****Dijo tomando el martillo rojo, luego, golpea con bastante fuerza el juego, pero llega nada mas que un poco as que la mitad-****Mierda…-****Murmura-**

**-Mejor suerte para la próxima****-Le dijo el encargado-**

**-Déme otra-**

**-5 más-**

**-Tome-****Y volvió a intentar, esta vez casi lo logra, pero volvió a fallar-**** Juego de mierda…-**** Dijo enfurecido-**

**-Otra vez.-Pidió-**

**-5mas-**

**-Tome-****Y volvió a fallar, para después golpear al juego y ganarse una queja del dueño-****Maldito juego del carajo…Luce, te aseguro que voy a conseguir ese dichoso peluche-**

**-Moo Natsu déjalo, vámos a otro juego-****Le pedí-**

**-No hasta ganar, déme otro-**

**-Como quiera, pero son 5 mas-****Dijo ya sin importancia el regordete encargado mientras contaba los billetes que había ganado en menos de 15 minutos gracias al estúpido pelirosa que tengo por amo-**

**-Tome****-Dijo de mala gana prácticamente tirando el billete-**

**_-A este paso, se va a quedar sin dinero…-_****Pensé con una gota bajando por mi nuca-****Si serás terco…-****Le mencioné-**

**-Si claro-****Y esta vez, golpeo bastante más fuerte que las veces anteriores, logrando así, al fin ganar el dichoso peluche****-¡Ha! ¡Te gané juego del demonio! Ya déme el maldito peluche-****Dijo-**

**-Claro-****Y medió el peluche-**

**-Gracias-****Le agradecí a mi amo-****No debiste, eres muy terco…-**

**- Claro que no-****Dijo con una enorme sonrisa-****Ahora vamos por algo de comer-**

**-Buena idea-**

**Caminamos otro poco y buscamos algo de comer, luego seguimos paseando, pero yo estaba algo incómoda, sentía como si alguien nos siguiera, debe de ser mi imaginación…**

**En fin, caminamos hasta encontrar un puesto de panchos (Perritos calientes, salchichas, es lo mismo), luego, nos detuvimos a comer en un banco cerca de una fuente, todo a esta hora se veía muy lindo, ya estaba anocheciendo, pero eran recién las 9, era temprano.**

**-¿Quieres beber algo?-****Me preguntó-**

**-Bueno-**

**-Perfecto, ya vuelvo-****Y me dejó sola en la banca mientras el iba por unas bebidas-**

**Luego, sentí como alguien me sujetaba fuertemente del brazo y me sujetaba, yo intentaba safarme, pero era en vano, y sentí como me hacían ponerme de pie y me guiaban dentro del pequeño bosque que había a mi espalda.**

**-¡Suéltame!-**

**-****Claro que no-****Esa voz…-****Vamos a divertirnos preciosa, ahora nadie te ayudará…-****Es la misma persona que la otra vez…-**

**-¡Que me suelte!-**

**-¡Cállate perra!-****Y me abofetea, para luego sacar un arma y apuntarme-****Ahora camina o te vuelo los sesos-**

**_-…Natsu, sálvame…-_****Pensé con unas lágrimas en mis ojos mientras este hombre me encaminaba hacia el bosque con el arma en mi nuca-**

**Este cerdo me hizo caminar un rato, luego, nos detuvimos en un árbol y me acorraló, para luego dejarme ver su rostro...y las sospechas que temía se hicieron realidad…Era Sting… y este bastardo se saca del todo la máscara, dejándome ver así su rostro. En el había una espantosa sonrisa….Que demostraba lujuria y algo mas…**

**FIN C=**

**S****e que quedó corto, pero bueno, aún así espero que les agrade n.n.**

**Espero ansiosa sus reviwes :3 **


	14. Capitulo 14: La cita (parte2)

**_Maid Personal_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capitulo 14: La cita.(parte2)_**

**Antes que lean esto quiero advertirles que tiene escenas algo…"Violentas", y no se como se escribe esto…supongo que lo digo y ya, Sting casi viola a Lucy, por lo que el lenguaje es un poco vulgar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

Luego de que mi agresor se quitara la máscara y revelara su identidad (Sting), me empezó a manosear los pechos.

**-¡No me toques cerdo!-**Le dije mientras le daba un rodillazo en la entre pierna-

**-Ni pienses que te salvas de esta Lucy**-Dijo tomándome duramente de mi muñeca, haciéndome gemir del dolor-

**-¡Suéltame Sting!-**Le dije forcejeando en vano, ya que el me volvió a acorralar entre una pared que había a mi espalda y el-

**-Claro que no, la otra vez, tu amiguito te salvó, pero sabes?, luego de que chocaste conmigo en el Instituto, pude sentir sus enormes senos contra mi espalda…eso me incitó más a hacerte mía….-**

**-Claro que no….-**Le dije derramando algunas lágrimas-

**-No llores preciosa…la pasaremos muy bien….-**Dijo mientras se empezaba a bajar la bragueta-Te haré gemir mi nombre…-Y empezó a sacarme la blusa, dejándome en sostén…tengo miedo…no quiero que este ordinario depravado me toquetee**…**.-**Te haré rogar por mas perra…-**Dijo al bajarme mis pantalones, yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas librarme de s agarre, pero fracasaba, este cerdo es muy fuerte…-**Ya verás que me vas a pedir mas zorra…-**Me dijo mientras ya estaba en ropa interior y lloraba…tengo miedo..no quiero que este maldito mal nacido me toque…-

**-¡Suéltame!-**Le dije una vez más mientras lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas patearlo, cosa que logré e intenté salir corriendo, pero el me volvió a detener, logrando que cayera al suelo de cara-**No…Por favor…-**Le rogué al verlo por mi hombre que se bajaba los pantalones-

**-Te dije que no te movieras maldita puta…-**Me insultó posicionándose encima de mi espalda, por lo que intenté sacármelo de arriba e intentar escapar del-**Iba a tener cuidado contigo, pero veo que no te lo mereces…seré salvaje entonces….-**

**-¡No me toques!, ¡suéltame!-**

**-Claro que no, vamos a pasar un buen rato…y a terminar lo que comenzamos la otra vez, ¿Lo recuerdas?-**¿Cómo o iba a recordar esta situación?... aún recuerdo sus manos sobre mi…que ironía...es exactamente lo mismo que la otra vez….-

**-¡Sácame tus manos de encima maldito cerdo!-**Le dije mientras el me manoseaba mi trasero y pechos-

**-Cállate y goza…-**Yo cerré mis ojos dando así toda posibilidad de salvarme como perdida…el ya me estaba rompiendo la ropa interior…-

**- Sálvame Natsu….-**Pensé**-¡Natsu!-**Grité en cuando sentí que estaba empezando a quedar desnuda y el se posicionaba en mi espalda-

**-¡Cállate!-**Me golpea**-El no vendrá…Y verás que bien se siente que alguien te haga el amor perra, solo espera…-**Y ya no tenía mas tiempo, noté como el me abría las piernas…-

**-¡No!-**Grité**-¡Natsu!-**Lo volvía a llamar-

**-¡Ya cállate maldita golfa!-**

**-Cállate tú bastardo**-Esa voz… Levanto el rostro y lo veo, a él…otra vez salvándome…-

**-¡Natsu!-**Lo llamé con suma alegría, pero aún así con lágrimas en mi rostro mientras sentía el agarre mas aflojado, ya que Sting se había levantado, obligándome a mía a imitarlo-

**-Suéltala ahora-**Le ordenó mientras se acercaba a nosotros-

**-Nuevamente nos interrumpes Natsu-san.-**Le dijo con una sínica sonrisa-

**-Suelta a Lucy-**Le volvió a decir-

**-No tengo ganas, ni te imaginas lo que se siente tocarla…sus** **pechos….su trasero…ni te lo imaginas…-**Yo empezaba a llorar otra vez, como toda una inútil…mientras el me volvía a manosear y hora me lamía el cuello…que repulsión…también observaba como le rostro de Natsu cada vez se desencajaba mas y se deformaba obteniendo una expresión de rabia y furia intensa-

**-¡Maldito!-**Le gritó al golpearlo de lleno en su rostro, haciéndolo caer-**No le vuelvas a poner una mano encima a Lucy…eres un bastardo…-**Luego de insultarlo, se gira hacia mí y **-¿Estas bien?-**Me pregunta-

**-Eh estado mejor-**Le dije con una sonrisa y secándome las lágrimas, luego me abalanzo hacia el y le doy un gran abrazo-Gracias…-Le digo feliz-Legaste justo a tiempo…-

**-Lo se-**Me dice respondiendo mi abrazo-**Perdón por tardar…-**Dijo abrazándome mas fuerte-

**-M-me asfixias…-**Dije, ya que, evidentemente, con semejante abrazo **me estaba faltando el aire-**

**-Jajja, lo siento-**

**-No te preocupes-**

**- Ten-**Dice dándome su campera-Vístete con esto y ponte tu ropa…-**Me pide-**

**-Hai-**Le dije con otra sonrisa mientras tomaba su renda, me la colocaba e iba por el resto de mi ropa-

**-Lamento interrumpir este lindo momento, pero, no dejaré que te lleves a la rubia, nos interrumpiste en un gran momento de pación y lujuria…-**

**-Desearás no haber nacido maldito mal nacido…-**Le responde mi amo**-¿Cómo pudiste ponerle una mano encima?-**

**-Su piel es como la seda…-**Dijo lamiéndose los labios, yo ya estaba casi totalmente vestida, solo que mi ropa interior estaba rota-

**-¡Eres un asqueroso!-**Dijo finalmente atinándole un par de golpes en su rostro-

**-¿Quieres pelea Natsu-san?, entonces la tendrás-**Dijo poniéndose serio y dándole una patada en las costillas al pelirosa, yo recién acababa de terminar de vestirme y ahora me dedicaba a observar como se golpeaban mutuamente…-

**-Vengaré a Lucy…no mereces perdón bastardo-**Dijo golpeándolo en el estómago-Si tan solo tuviera un celular para llamar a la policía…-

**-Eso ya lo veremos afeminado**-Contestó el rubio bastardo mientras golpeaba a Natsu en el abdomen, haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre y doblarse y así darle un rodillazo y terminar con un codazo en su omóplato, dejándolo inconciente en el suelo-

**-¿Viste Lucy?, te dije que este maricón no te salvaría de mi...nadie lo hará…-**Y se me acercaba cada vez mas…-**Vamos a terminar lo que comenzamos…-**

**-N-no…-**Susurré-

**-Claro que si-**

**-Natsu…-**Lo vi en el suelo...inconciente…todo por mi causa…soy una inútil…¿para qué quiero esas malditas clases de defensa personal si no puedo hacerle nada a el?-**Levántate Natsu…Por favor…-**Le rogué con la voz apagada y nuevas lágrimas amenazando con salir-

**-No te escucha…lo dejé en KO(Know Out)-**

**-L-lucy….-**Murmuró despertando débilmente-**No la toques…-**Ordenó parándose con dificultad-

**-No creo que puedas impedírmelo**-Dijo deteniéndose en su lugar, es decir, bastante cerca de donde yo estaba-

**-No te atrevas a tocarla-**Dijo ya erecto y firme, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que los golpes que recibió no fueron cualquier cosa-

**-No podrás detenerme, eres débil-**Y no me pregunten como, pero Natsu llegó a donde estaba Sting a una velocidad impresiónate y lo golpeó en la mandíbula, creando así un notorio sonido-

-**Teme….-**Masculló el rubio-

Y desde ese momento comenzó una asombrosa pelea…

Golpes iban y venían, tanto como de Natsu como del rubio; mi amo lo golpea ferozmente con una buena patada a la altura del cuello, pero el logra esquivarla, devolviéndole un golpe al rostro, el cual Natsu no pudo evitar, después, Sting golpea a Natsu en el medio del estómago, ocasionándole un momento de debilidad, el cual aprovechó para propinarle un rodillazo, Natsu cae…-esto no me gusta nada…-Luego, el le da otra patada a las piernas, ocasionando la caída del rubio, lo que le da a Natsu una ventaja, el se sube encima del y empieza a golpearlo fieramente.

Mientras ellos se masacraban, se me ocurrió buscar en los bolsillos de la campera del pelirosa, encontrando lo que quería un teléfono; Lo tomo y marco urgentemente el número de la policía.

**-¿Hola?-**Pregunto-

**-Buenas tardes. Marcó con el número de emergencia, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-**

**-¡Necesito rápido una ambulancia y una patrulla!-**Dije alarmada, pero lo mas calmada que pude-**Mi amigo me salvó de ser violada por un hombre y ahora se están golpeando-**Expliqué-

**-De acuerdo, usted quédese tranquila y espere que lleguemos, díganos su ubicación y su nombre-**

**- Me llamo Lucy Hearthfilia y estoy en…-**Y empecé a recordar todo lo que pude-**En…en el parque de diversiones…estamos en un pequeños bosque….-**Y divisé como Sting le atizó un golpe**-¡Natsu!-**Grité olvidándome momentáneamente de que estaba al teléfono-

**-No te preocupes Luce…Estoy bien-**Se volvió a erguir y le dio otro golpe al rubio, esta vez, le dio uno bueno, el callo, pero enseguida se volvió a parar-

**- Lo siento…-**Me disculpé con el seño que me atendió**-Apúrense, por** **favor…-**Le pedí con lágrimas en mis ojos-

**-Entiendo…aguarde, en unos minutos llegan-**

**-Gracias…-**Dije un poco mas tranquila, pero no del todo, ya que volvía ver como se golpeaban, haciéndose sangrar mutuamente-

**-Maldito….-**Lo insultó el pelirosa-

**-Bastardo…-**Le contestó el rubio-

**-Verás lo que te pasa cuando te metes con lo que es de otros…-**Dijo entre dientes-

**-No lo creo, tu eres demasiado débil como contrincante-**Dijo con sorna y una nueva sonrisa de hipócrita y cinismo

**-Te borraré esa sonrisa arrogante tuya-**

Y empezó una nueva pelea.

Esta vez, en el rostro de Natsu se veía mas decisión que antes…pero eso no detuvo al golpe que recibió de lleno en el rostro, luego, le devolvió una patada en el abdomen; Por lo que Sting se encorvó, lo cual aprovechó dándole un rodillazo y luego un puñetazo en la mandíbula, finalmente, esto estaba acabando, ya que, Sting calló para no volver a levantarse.

**-Natsu…-**Susurré alegre-

**-Te dije que ganaría…-**Y se desmayó-

**-¡Natsu!-**Y corrí para evitar que tocara el suelo, por suerte lo logré, luego me arrodillé en frío suelo y escuché las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias que había llamado-

**-Luce….-**Murmuró acariciándome la mejilla antes de cerrar los ojos-

-** Tranquilo...-**Le dije-**-Ya llega la ambulancia…descansa-**Le expliqué-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

**-Mhmhm….-**Despertaba un somnoliento pelirosa en la camilla de un hospital-

**-Por fin despiertas-**Lo saludó alegre una rubia-

**-Lucy…¿Qué hago en esta camilla?-**

**-Luego que venciste a Sting te desmayaste y llegó una ambulancia que había llamado con tu teléfono-**Le contaba yo-**Y como estabas algo herido te trajeron aquí-**

**-¿Y a ti? ¿Tú estás bien?, estabas algo herida-**

**-No te preocupes, ellos me curraron los raspones, luego me dijeron que estabas en esta habitación y que estabas dormido por el gran esfuerzo, por lo que me dijeron que valla a casa y me diera una ducha que me iba a hacer bien-**

**-Aaah…-**

**-Luego de llegar a casa, bañarme, y cambiarme llamé a Grey y a los demás, justo ahora están afuera esperando que despertaras-**

**-Entiendo…-**

**-Hablando de eso, tengo que ir a avisarles que despertaste-**Y me intenté poner de pie, pero una cálida mano me detuvo-

**-¡Espera!-**Me pidió-

**-N-natsu…-**

**-¿Qué pasará con el bastardo rubio?-**

**-La policía lo tiene bajo custodia en otra habitación del hospital hasta que esté en condiciones, luego me dijeron que lo llevarían al juzgado y seguramente quedaría preso-**

**-Esta bien…pero ese bastardo no merece vivir….-**

**-No te preocupes-**Traté de tranquilizarlo-

**-¡Pero Lucy!-**Replicaba él-**Ese mal nacido casi…casi te viola…-**Dijo bajito-

**-Si**-Dije triste-**Pero me salvaste**-Dije con una nueva sonrisa-**Otra vez-**Dije con un sonrojo-

**-No fue nada…-**Nuestros rostros se estaban acercando…-

**-Luce…-**hasta que reaccioné y noté lo que estábamos a punto de hacer-

**-C-creo que lo mejor será que les avise a los demás…-**Dije más que** roja-**

**-S-si….-**

Y luego salí de esa habitación para avisarle a Erza, Grey, Jubia, Jerall, Levy y Gajell; quienes estaban esperando en la sala de espera en frente a la cafetería.

**-Chicos-**Los llamé-**Ya despertó-**

**FIN C=**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Cualquier duda o reclamo díganme ;)**


	15. Capitulo 15: Curación

**_Maid Personal_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capitulo 15: Curación._**

**-Bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?-**Anunció el moreno conocido como Grey-**Vamos-**

**-Aye-**Dijeron todos mientras me seguían para ir ver a mi amo-

**-¿Cómo estás?-**Le preguntó Er-chan, era una de las pocas veces que la veía con una mirada compasiva-

**-Eh estado mejor-**

**-¡Hey!, esa es mi frase-**Me quejé-

**-Derechos del autor, Luce-**

**-Te lo dejaré pasar esta vez-**

**-Te felicito cabeza de flama, nunca creí que lograrías vencer a alguien-**

**-Cállate idiota, lo dejé hecho trisas, ¿Verdad Lucy?-**Me preguntó-

**-A mí no me metan en sus líos de pareja-**

**-¡¿Qué dices?!-**Dijeron ambos**-¡No los somos!-** Concluyeron al unísono-

**-¡No!, ¡Grey-sama es solo de Jubia!-**Gritó desesperada-**Jubia no aguantaría ver a Su-**Resaltó ese pronombre-**Grey-sama con otra mujer…**-Natsu rápidamente carraspeó para que se diera cuentas de su error-**Perdón, otra persona-**Definió la peliazul-Los demás (incluyéndome) al ver esta nueva estúpida escena comenzamos a reír-

**- Basta de risas, esto es grave, debiste haber llamado a la policía, no haberte metido en eso, mira tu estado-**Lo hizo reflexionar la pelirroja-

**-Erza tiene Razón-**Apoyó Jerall-**Pudo haber sido peor,¿Qué tal si hubiera tenido un arma?-**

**-La apoyas por que es tu novia-**Se quejó el pelirosa.-

**-Claro que no-**

**-La tenía…-**Murmuré-**Pero por Kami-sama no la utilizó…-**Terminé mi frase-

**-Luce…-**Dijo el pelirosa-**Hubiera herido a Lucy, y eso, nunca me lo perdonaría...todo esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubiera distraído par ir por unas bebidas…**-Les explicó-

**-Pero por mi culpa saliste herido…-**Dije-

**-Claro que no Lu-chan, fue culpa de ese bastardo…-**Me dijo Levy-chan-

**-Levy-chan…-**

**-Si el cabeza de fósforo fuera mas fuerte, es decir, como yo-**Los hombres que había en la sala dijeron un notorio "!Hoye!" de queja-**Hubiera ganado con más facilidad y no hubiera quedado todo como un trapo viejo-**Comentó Gajell.-

**-Claro que no-**Se quejó Natsu-**Además, a ti, si no mal recuerdo te gané, por ende, no eres el más indicado para decir eso, bestia de pearcings-¿**A caso hoy es día de utilizar las palabras de Lucy?, ¿Por qué está utilizando ya 2 términos míos?-

**-Pero no debiste subestimar a sting, Natsu-**Siguió Jerall-**Pudo haber terminado de otra forma….-**

**-Si tan solo no fuera tan inútil**…-Pensé-**Natsu no hubiera terminado herido….**-E inconcientemente una lágrima se derramó-

**-Lucy…-**Dijo Natsu al notar mis malditas lágrimas salir**-¡Ven lo que logran idiotas!-**

**-Ejem-**Apareció el médico-**El paciente Dragneel a sufrido diversas heridas y contusiones además de quebrarse una muñeca y 2 costillas, se agradecería que se retiren para que se le puedan cambiar las vendas y pueda descansar**-Explicó, esto solo logró aumentar mi culpa…., me siento mal…si no fuera por mi…Natsu no estaría en el hospital…después de todo, la única elación que deberíamos tener es de Amo a Maid…no de amigos… y a pesar de esto… a mi corazón no le alcanza esa palabra…el, a pesar de ser un pervertido, es muy amable conmigo, junto a los demás…ellos…son tan buenos conmigo…-

Y todos salimos de la habitación, dejando solos a Natsu y al médico, luego, me senté en un asiento cercano para reflexionar y seguir insultándome y criticando, hasta que alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos:

**-Lucy-**Me llamó Erza-

**-¿H-hai?-**Dije girándome y secándome rápidamente mis lágrimas-

**-No llores-**

**-P-pero…-**Y me abrazó…lo que necesitaba era esto...un abrazo y un hombro donde llorar junto a algo de compresión y compasión…-**No entiendes…-**Decía entre sollozos-**Todo esto es mi culpa…El no debería ser amble conmigo…ni siquiera deberíamos de ser amigos…solo tiene que ser mi amo, y yo su Maid…nada mas…- **Seguía derramando algunas lágrimas-**Soy tan inútil e inservible…ni siquiera puedo agradecérselo**…-

**-No te preocupes-**Me dijo deshaciendo nuestro abrazo-**Deja eso**-Me ordenó-**No es tu culpa que ese mal nacido te quisiera…ya sabes…-**

**-Pero si es mi culpa que Natsu terminara herido…-**

**-Claro que no**-Me hizo saber-**El es un idita, eso es todo, podía haberlo terminado de otra forma, sinceramente no se que pensaba cuando o hizo- **

**-Pensaba que tenía que salvar a una persona muy importante para mi-**No me digas que estaba escuchando… ¿Cómo salió de la sala?-

**-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías de estar en la camilla-**Incluso estaba vestido, tan solo se notaba que estaba herido por las vendas en el rostro, el yeso en el brazo y la venda del abdomen, de no ser por eso, se veía la igual que siempre…-

**-El médico dijo que puedo volver a casa si me cuidan bien-**Y me miró, ocasionando que las sangre de mis mejillas aumentara-**Dijo que estaba impresionado como me curaba y de cómo dejé a ese bastardo-**

**-Ya veo…-**Comentó Er-chan-**No sé con que amenázate al médico para salir, pero n irás a estudiar por lo menos durante una semana-**

**-¿Y Luce?-**Preguntó, aún sin sacarme su vista de encima-

**-Ella te cuidará con nuestra ayuda, aunque creo que si el médico te dejó salir, sigo pensando que lo chantajeaste -**Dijo rápido su pensamiento-, No estás muy grave, por ende, con que t cuide una persona basta, lo que implica que Lucy invierta su tiempo en ti, y también que no valla a clases-Y me observa-¿Tienes todas tus notas altas?-Me preguntó-

**-Aye**-Le contesté-

**-Perfecto, en ese caso si, ella te cuidará-**

**-Genial…-**Susurró con una enorme sonrisa, ¿será solo mi imaginación o en verdad está tan contento?-

**-Ahora, ya termina de vestirte, ¿O es que Grey te contagió su mal hábito?-**

**-Claro que no, yo no soy un pervertido como el-**Y lo miré con una clara expresión de "¿A si?, no me digas…", estuve a punto de mencionar mi pensamiento hasta que volvió a hablar-**No pudo prenderme la camisa, a duras penas pude ponerme la ropa interior y mi pantalón, que por cierto, les agradezco la muda de ropa que me trajeron-**

**-Fue idea de Grey-**Comenté-

**-¿Enserio?-**Me preguntó sin poder creerlo-

**-Aja-**Respondí con simpleza-

**-Chicos, ¿Quieren algo de la cafetería?-**Nos preguntó Grey-

**-Jubia acompañará a su grey-sama a comprar algo de comida y nos preguntábamos si querían comer algo-**

**-Claro-**Dijimos los 3 al unísono-

**-Nosotros también vamos-**Dijeron Levy y Gajell-

**-Yo no pienso dejar que este desjenerado elija mi comida-**Se quejó Gajell-

**-¡Grey-sama no es ningún desjenerado!-**Lo defendió Jubia-

**-Eso es bajo, ojos caídos, mira que dejar que tu novia te defienda de esto..y además de Gajell, jajaajja-**Estalló en risas mi amo pelirosa(Que por cierto, seguía sin camisa)-**De Gajell…-**Seguía mientras se secaba una lágrima**-¡Eres una gallina!-**Lo señaló-Y tu-Dijo ahora señalando a Gajell-**Le tienes miedo hasta la pequeña Levy-**Y volvió a empezar a reírse-**Jajajajajaja-**

**-¡Cállate idiota!-**Le gritaron ambos aludidos.-

**-¿Están peleando?-**Les preguntaron Erza y Levy, quien cuando habamos de la relación que conlleva junto a Gajell, ella es quien manda-

**-N-no….-**

**-Eso pensé-**Dijeron al unísono-

**-Bien, ahora vamos a la cafetería-**

**-Aah, Erza, casi me olvido, cruzando la calle hay una librería Hechi, pensé que te interesaría-**Dijo Levy-

**-¿D-de que hablas?-**Se hizo la tonta mientras que su rostro adquiría el color de su cabello, pero eso no evitó que disimuladamente le preguntara su ubicación y tomara Jerall del brazo para arrastrarlo junto a ella-

**-Supongo que quedamos solo nosotros…-**Dijo de una forma-

**-¿N-no te parece que deberías terminar de vestir?-**

**-¿Me ayudas?-**

**-¿No puedes solo?-**

**-No, con la mano así no puedo, además, me duele las costillas cuando me nuevo mucho-**

**-Esta bien. Solo diré que pareces un bebé-**

**-No, me molestaría, si de esa forma tengo absceso directo a tus pechos-**Este comentario me hizo recordar a ese bastardo y sus manos…que asco...aún lo recuerdo…tan solo fue hace 12 horas…-

**-Eres un pervertido-**Le dije, aunque sabía que no lo decía como lo decía el mal nacido, me caía diferenta a las otras veces…ya que me recordaban a las palabras de Sting-

**-Claro que no-**Y entramos a la sala del hospital, pero enseguida cuando estábamos por cerrar la puerta entró una enfermera, era delgada y algo mayor, supera los 45 seguramente, también tiene un raro color rosa en el cabello, como el de Natsu, solo que algo mas opaco-

**-Permiso-**Habló con una voz seca y ásperas- **Me mandaron a** ** curar las heridas del paciente Dragneel, es un cambio de vendas-**Y se fija en la planilla que sostenía con su mano derecha, y en mano izquierda sostenía las vendas y una crema para curación, además de un frasco de lo que percibí que era yodofón y alcohol-**Si quieres puedes quedarte-**Me dijo-**Aquí dice que ya se va después de la curación-**

**-A si es-**Asintió el pelirosa-

-**Bien, ¿Me ayudas con esto?-**Me preguntó, yo asentí-Bien, ¿Tu eres la novia?-

**-Solo su Maid, yo me voy a encargar de cuidarlo-**Le expliqué, recibiendo 2 miradas totalmente diferentes: la mas "pesada" era la de mi amo, demostraba desaprobación hacia mi respuesta, y la de la enfermera total asombro-

**-Un desperdicio…Eres muy linda y joven para trabajar de eso-**Me comentó-

**-Es lo que hay…-**Dije-

**-Supongo, volvamos a la curación, si vas a ser tu quien lo cuidará tendrás que saber como, así que presta atención, luego te daré una lista de los objetos que necesitarás-**

**-Bien-**Le respondí-

**-Tu siéntate-**Le pidió a Natsu-

**-Esta bien-**Y se sentó-

**-Pásame las tijeras, el alcohol y la crema** -Me pidió-

**-Hai**-Y la obedecí; Ella empezó a quitarle las viejas vendas-

**-Menos mal que tienes buena musculatura, de lo contrario, esas costillas hubieran sido lo mínimo…-**Comentó-**A penas se quebraron, pero tardarán en sanar-**

**-Entiendo…-**Y observaba cuidadosamente como ella curaba a mi amo, luego de terminar de sacarle las vendas, se pudo deslumbrar el perfecto físico de dios griego de Natsu… ¡¿Pero que rayos digo?!...-

**-Niña-**Me llamó-

**-Me llamo Lucy-**

**-Es lo mismo, solo presta atención, luego de sacarle las vendas, pásale alcohol,** **preferiblemente en gel con un leve masaje, suave pero profundo-**Explicó-**Luego, cuando se evapore con los masajes el alcohol, pásale la crema y al final véndalo de nuevo-**

**-¿Eso es todo?-**

**-Lo de las costillas si, el rostro con cuidado por que le cosieron con 5 puntos por sobre** **la ceja, debes desinfectar con yodofón en un gasa, no algodón porque se puede quedar algo-**

**-Hai, con gasa-**Repetí en señal de haber entendido-

**-¿Esas son todas tus heridas?-**

**-Si…el resto son raspones-**Contestó el no muy seguro, creo que falta algún lugar…-

**-Bien, esos cúralos con alcohol, en este caso es mejor líquido, y también utiliza gasas, y luego la otra crema-**Dijo mostrándome como le esparcía ambos por las heridas de la espalda, frente, codos y rodillas-**Pásame la tablilla-**Me pidió-**Veamos…**-Y empezó a leer- **Aquí dice que tienes una fuerte herida en el muslo-**La cara de Natsu se desencajó-

**-No pienso dejar que una anciana me toque mis partes-**

**-¿Quién te crees mocoso?, ni que fuera tu…-**

**-No lo diga-**Pedí-

-**Eso no es nada niña, te sorprenderías los lugares que una enfermera debe tocar de un herido…-**

**-No pienso ser enfermera-**

**-Como sea, aquí dice que debo curarte mocoso, así que no te muevas y bájate los pantalones-**

**-Claro que no-**

**-Entonces, que te cure tu amiga, niña, esa herida del muslo se cura como la de las costillas-**Y se fue**-**

**-¿Qué?-**Logré articular, ¿A caso esa vieja demacrada me dejó con Natsu para que le cure una herida en el muslo superior?...Se que esta no va ser la última vez que lo cure, pero, ¡por favor!-

**-Vamos Luce, me duele mi pierna-**Y con esa queja de dolor, recordé el porque de estas heridas…es mi culpa…esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…-

**-Esta bien…-**Me rendí...-

Luego de que Natsu quedara en boxers, le quité las vendas usadas…

Podía sentir perfectamente como los músculos del cuadriceps derecho de mi amo se tensaban ante el contacto de mi mano sobre su piel…Yo estaba totalmente sonrojada…

Nunca, pero nunca, bajo ninguna situación me sometieron a algo similar…no me atrevía a subir mi rostro para verlo.

Al terminar de sacarle al venda, pude admirar su pierna descubierta…admito que no era la primera vez que lo veía así vestido…pero nuca lo había tocado…

Cuando me percaté que me había quedado estática en mi lugar observando su pierna, me dispuse a pasarle el alcohol en gel con suaves masajes, si antes estaba sonrojada, no era nada comparado a como estaba ahora...estaba empezando a tomar temperatura…

Mi vista inconcientemente subió un poco, encontrándome con el "amiguito" de Natsu algo despierto…

**NATSU POV:**

Mientras Luce me pasaba sus suaves manos por mi muslo, me excitaba inconcientemente…Se sentía malditamente bien…no puedo controlarme..la temperatura en mi cuerpo empieza a ascender y me invade un notorio sonrojo, sus masajes son sumamente placenteros…

Inconcientemente, sierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por esta excitante sensación y por el retorcido pensamiento que Lucy me está tocando…

**FIN C=**


	16. Capitulo 16: Loke II

**_Maid Personal_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capitulo 16: Un Nuevo "Enemigo/ Contrincante"_**

**NORMAL POV (lucy):**

No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo….Y para empeorar las cosas, el pervertido que tengo por amo, le agrada lo que estoy haciendo….

**-N-natsu…-**Lo llamé-**Y-ya t-terminé-**Le avisé mas que nerviosa y sonrojada, nunca, pero nunca seré enfermera o algo similar que involucre manosear a alguien herido-

**-P-perfecto-**Me respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, y juraría que un pequeño sonrojo, luego, se paró (con dificultad, pero o hizo)-**Etto… ¿Me ayudas?-**¿A caso me estaba pidiendo que lo ayudara a vestirse?-

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Que si me ayudas a vestirme-**

**-C-claro…-**Dije sonrojada, nerviosa y volviendo a dejar las cosas a un lado, ya que yo, muy apurada por irme de esta habitación (donde estábamos solos el y yo, gracias a la maldita enfermera) ya había tomado mi bolso y todo para irme ya**-¿Dónde dejaste tu ropa?.-**

**-Mmm…-**Y empezó a pensar-**Se supone que en ese ropero-**Me señalo el que estaba a mi espalda, era amplio y de color blanco-

**-Ok-**Y me dirigí allí-

Luego de encontrar su ropa, guardar la que no se iba a poner, tomé la que si iba a vestir y empecé a colocarle (con su ayuda y lo mas nerviosa que una puede estar cuando viste a un chico) sus bermudas, que eran de color beige, luego, le coloqué su camisa a cuadros, y al terminar lo calcé.

Al terminar de curar sus heridas, de vestirlo, y de guardar y acomodar todo, anoté lo que me dijo la enfermera y lo guardé en mi bolso, para después a volver a casa.

**-¿Vamos?-**Le pregunté-

**-Si, pero en el camino, ¿podemos pasar a comer algo?-**

**-Claro, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos por la farmacia y compramos las medicinas y luego ordenamos una pizza en casa?-**

**-Estupendo, Pero, ¿En que vamos?-**

**-Voy a llamar a un taxi-**Y revisé en mi bolso buscando mi celular (móvil), pero recordé, que en mi "incidente" lo perdí…-**Préstame tu celular, el mío lo perdí…-**

**-Esta bien, toma-**Y me dio (de mala gana, pero lo hizo, ya que para el, sus "artículos" tecnológicos, son su vida) su perfecto Smartphone-

Luego de pedir un taxi y que me dijeran que tardaría como 20 minutos, (cosa que no nos agradó en lo más mínimo) decidimos ir a la cafetería (y ahora que lo recuerdo…¿No se supone que nuestros amigos estarían aquí?) a comer algo para pasar el rato:

-**¿Y la princesa del hielo y los demás?-**Me preguntó-

**-¿Te refieres a Grey y al resto?-**Elasintió**-Deberían estar aquí…-**Dije inspeccionando el bonito lugar-

**-Raro…-**

**-Sip-**

**-¿Que van a llevar?-**Nos preguntó el mozo que recién aparecía para atendernos-

**-Unos sándwiches calientes y un jugo de naranja-**Pidió mi amo-

**-¿Y la señorita?-**Me preguntó caballerosamente, y aseguro que me guiñó el ojo...debe de ser una más de mis ilusiones ópticas…-

**-Mmm….-**Y me fijé en la vitrina que teníamos en frente**-Una rebanada de Lemon Pie y un capuccino-**

**-Pueden tomar asiento, enseguida te llevaré tu orden preciosa…-**Me dijo…momento…¿A caso este tipo me estaba coqueteando?, admito que era guapo, incluso de ojos celestes, aunque demasiado musculoso pero, ¿Enserio?-

**-Ejem-**Interrumpió el pelirosa-**La "señorita"**-Hizo unas falsas comillas-**Está acompañada, ¿O es que soy invisible?-**Y con su mano libre me tomó de la cintura trayéndome mas hacia si-

-**Es que su belleza es mucha como para pasar desapercibida, además, puedo observar que estás herido…No eres mucho**-¿Este es idiota o que?-

**-Pero estas leves heridas no me van impedir matarte si vuelves a insinuarte a lo que es mío, ¿Comprendes?-**Lo amenazó y desafiantemente lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, ¿Qué dijo?...Y me sonrojo-**¿O quieres que te muestre por que estoy herido?-**

**-N-natsu, y-yo no s-soy d-e n-nadie…-**Le dije-**Cálmate-**Pedí, pero por lo que noté fue en vano…-

**-¡Pero Luce!-**Se quejó soltando su agarre. No puedo creer que me esté haciendo berrinche en medio de una cafetería donde toda esta banda de chismosos que vienen a comer están recibiendo un hermoso teatro gratis gracias a nosotros…-, E**ste imbécil te estaba molestando-**Explicó…, claro, si eso puede utilizarse como explicación o excusa a semejante escena...-

**-Ya basta-**Dije firme**-¿Cuánto es?-**Le pregunté-

**-Para ti es gratis, hermosura-**Ya no sé cual de os 2 iditas que tengo en frente es mas retardado…uno por seguirle el juego a un imbécil cualquiera, y el otro, luego de ver y comprobar que su "contrincante" no es ninguna marquita, a pesar del color de su pelo…Sugoi…esto impresionaría a cualquiera…o le daría pena…-

**-¡¿A caso quieres un golpe tardo?!-**

**-¡Eso quiero verlo afeminado!-**Este parecen niños…-

**-¡Ya basta par de mocosos!-**Les ordené…mierda…si tan solo tuviera a Erza junto a mi…-

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa mujer?-**

**-¡¿Qué te importa cretino?!-Le respondió por mi, mi amo-**

**-Me llamo Lucy-**Le contesté amable-

-**Taurus, primo**-Lo llamo…no puedo creerlo...con razón la similitud entre personalidades…por que de físico ni cerca**…-¿Qué está sucediendo?...¡Natsu! ¿Que te pasó viejo?-**Dije rápidamente al verlo-

**-¡¿L-loke?!-**Dijimos al mismo tiempo-

**-¡Lucy!-**Y no me pregunten como, pero de un momento a otro estaba abrazándome-

**-N-necesito mi espacio personal…-**Le pedí, ya que me estaba ahogando-

**-Jejejeje, lo siento-**Río nervioso y rascándose la nuca**-¿Que hacen por aquí?-**Y mientras hablábamos, nos trajo hasta una mesa, que casualmente tenía una linda vista, impresiona, ya que, esta cafetería estaba dentro del hospital-

**-Lo mismo te pregunto…-**Le dije ya cuando los 4 estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa (El, su primo, Natsu y yo, en ese orden)-

**-Trabajo aquí-**

**-Si, si, eso no me interesa, lo que yo quiero saber, es ¡¿Por qué rayos todos se fijan en MI maid?!-**Prácticamente gritó-

**-¿Es que eres ciego?-**Me preguntó Creo que se llama Taurus-**Ella es la mujer** **mas hermosa que halla visto**-Ok, admito que ese halago me sonrojó**...-¿Eres maid?**-Me preguntó, por lo que yo asentí, mala idea…-**¿Cuánto quieres para trabajar para mí?-**

**-Ella es MÍA, no trabaja para nadie mas-**Explicó Natsu mientras me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo sano (¡que casualidad!, justo el que estaba de mi lado…)...esto es demasiado raro…-

**-No soy celoso-**

**-¡¿Que no entiendes estúpido?!, ella es solo mía y yo no comparto.-**

**-¿Es tu novia?-**

**-N-no.-**Dijimos al mismo tiempo, esto si me sonrojó-

**-¿Entonces?, no hay ningún problema-**

**-Yo te mato…-**Y ya estaban parándose nuevamente para intentar golpearse, hasta que Loke y yo los detenemos-

**-¿Por qué mejor no me cuentan la razón de su estadía en este hospital y la de tu extraño estado?, hasta donde mi memoria da, algo así como 15 años, no te recuerdo haber visto tan herido…, enserio viejo, ¿Que mierda te pasó?, ¿Y a ti Lucy?, tu también tienes unas heridas-**

**-¿Puedo?-**Me preguntó**-**

**-S-si…-**No quiero recordar…-**Voy al baño, disculpen-**Y me puse de pie**-**

**-Luce…-**

**-No te preocupes, no es nada-**Y le mostré una de mis sonrisas más sinceras…de las que solo le mostraba de niña...las recuerdo cada una…que lindos recuerdos…-

**NARRADOR POV:**

**(Este POV es cuando se narra desde un 3er punto de vista, a parte del normal, es decir, desde el punto de vista de Lucy)**

Lucy se fue al baño dejando a los primos y al pelirosa solos en la mesa.

**-¿Taurus, puedes dejarnos solos?, no es por menos preciarte, pero es algo mas… "privado", ¿Por que no preparas la orden y atiendes al resto de los clientes?-**Le pidió Loke-

**-Claro-**Y se retiró-

**-¿Entonces?-**

**-¿Conoces al maldito de Sting Eucliffe?-**Y su cara se tornó totalmente-

**-Si, ¿Por qué presiento que tiene algo que ver con ustedes?-**

**-Le acertaste-**Y prosiguió a contarle el "incidente"-

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

**-Bastardo…-**Dijo golpeando uno de los adoquines que recubrían la pared del baño de damas-**Maldito Sting….-**Pensó, y al observar su mano, se encontró con que sangraba-**Si no fuera por mi culpa...Natsu no estría en ese estado…gracias a dios no utilizó el arma…¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho?...Natsu seguramente no estría aquí…y yo hubiera sido violada y tal vez estaría al igual que mi am metros bajo tierra en un cajón…-**Y algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, junto a unas gotas de sangre mas gruesas debido al 2 golpe que le propinó a la pared-

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

**-Que horrible…-**Comentó el castaño luego de la explicación-

**-Lo se….Si me hubiera tardado tan solo 5 minutos mas…No se que le hubiera hecho a Lucy…tampoco quiero saberlo…ese maldito...mas vale que se pudra en la cárcel como la rata que es…-**

**-Se merece eso y más-**

**-Hablemos de otra cos..ya no quiero hacerme mala sangre-**

**-De acuerdo, me parece bien-**

**-¿Qué te pasó?-**Preguntó al ver que una hermosa mujer pasaba junto a el, y él, ni siquiera giró su rostro-**Eres un pervertido y acabó de pasar una mujer que a duras penas ese vestido la cubría, y ni siquiera la miraste…¿Te tomaste algo?-**

**-Claro que no, el amor cambia a las personas-**

**-Mira quien lo dice…-**

**-Ahora soy hombre de 1 mujer-**

**-¡No me lo creo!-**

**-Pues deberías, la conocí hace 2 semanas aquí-**

**-Los milagros existen…-**

**-Jajajaja-**Rieron ambos-

**-No te vía así desde...tu sabes….-**

**-Si, Karen…-**

**-¿Cuál es su nombre?-**

**-Aries, es hermosa…-**

**-Te felicito casanova-**

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

**-Creo que va a ser hora que ya salga del baño…-**Pensó Lucy-**Mejor me mojo el rostro y veo que hacer con mi mano…-**

Y continuamente lo hizo: se mojó el rostro eliminando así todo rastro de lágrimas y se vendó la mano con una venda que le había quedado de haber vendado a su amo.

**-Mucho mejor-**Dijo satisfecha con el resultado, casi no se notaba-

Luego, salió del baño rumbo a la mesa.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

**-Bueno, será mejor que me ponga a ayudar a Taurus…- **Y se paró de la mesa**-Gusto haber hablado contigo Natsu, pero ahora, debo trabajar, ya te traigo tu orden-**

**-¿Puede ser para llevar?, se está haciendo tarde-**

**-Claro, ¿Algo más?-**

**-Si, que sea el doble de lo que pedimos, y ¿Podrías llamar a un taxi?-**

**-¿Quieres que también te leve al zoológico?, tampoco te abuses-**

**-Ja,ja,ja-**Río con sarcasmo-

**-No te preocupes, enseguida-**

**NORMAL POV (lucy):**

Al salir del baño y llegar a la mesa, noto como se paraba Loke y se iba de donde estaba Natsu.

**-Perdón por tardar-**

**-No hay problema, como es tarde le pedí a Loke si nos llamaba a otro taxi, por que creo que el anterior ya se debe de haber ido-**

**-Ja, eso creo-**

**-Ya llamé, dice que enseguida-**Nos avisó el castaño-

**-Está algo….-**

**-¿Diferente?-**Me preguntó mi amo-

**-Aja-**

**-Tiene novia-**

**-¿El?-**Dije sin creérmelo-

**-Aunque no lo creas, así es…-**

**-Increíble…-**

**-Sip, siempre hay una primera vez para todo-**

**-Supongo-**

**-Creí que no viviría para el día en que a este ex mujeriego tuviera dueña…-**Dijo sacándose una lágrima imaginaria-

**-Jajajaja**-Reímos ambos-

**-Y yo supongo que me quedé sin quien me acose-**

**-De eso no te preocupes, me tienes a mí-**Y se me acerca peligrosamente-

**-Ya llegó-**Nos avisó Loke, eso fue rápido…Salvada por la campana, ¿O debería decir por Loke?-

**FIN C=**

**Sinceramente, ni yo se de donde saqué la retorcida idea de poner a Taurus O.o …solo no tenía ideas y recién llevaba 1 hoja y poco, entonces, mi retorcida y al mismo tiempo genial mente :3(naaa, no creo que sea tan genial, solo debió de ser un golpe de suerte 8) se le ocurrió esto, y bueno, quedó así XD, espero que les halla gustado de igual forma n.n**


	17. Capitulo 17: Enfermera (parte1)

**_Maid Personal_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capitulo 17: "Enfermera" (parte1)._**

**-G-gracias….-**Le agradecí mientras caminaba hacia la salida-Vamos Natsu-

**-¿Eh?-**Su cara era de puro desconcierto… ¿o será mi imaginación?, si, eso debe ser…-**Si, ya voy-**Me avisó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia mi, pero no antes de mirar con odio a Loke, enserio, debo de estar enloqueciendo o debo precisar lentes…-

Y empezamos a caminar junto a un extraño silencio entre nosotros, hasta que recordé un detalle…

**-¿Y los demás?-**Pregunté-

**-Mmm…ni idea...supongo que ya se deben haber ido, cuando lleguemos los llamamos, a lo mucho mañana-**

**-Ok-**Y me despreocupé de eso-

AL llegar al taxi, le dijimos la dirección al chofer, pero este, mientras caminamos, nos miraba raro…hasta que se decidió a hablarnos:

**-¿Qué te sucedió amigo?-**Le preguntó a mi amo-

**-Un accidente-**Mintió observándome…-

Los recuerdos me invaden una vez mas…se siente como cuando vi a mi madre morir delante de mis ojos…por la bala que disparó mi padre…fue espantoso…mientras estaba despierta y lúcida, ese recuerdo trataba de mantenerlo lo mas lejos posible…pero mientras dormía…ese era el mayor problema…mi subconsciente se encargaba de no dejarme dormir debido a las sangrientas imágenes de mi madre… sus ojos sin brillo…

La sensación de un enorme temor…todo, todo salía a flote mientras dormía…durante semanas no pude dormir…pasaba las noches llorando recordando a mi difunta madre…Si no fuera por los empleados de la casa…ellos me cuidaban más que mi propio padre…me demostraban el cariño que tanto necesitaba…En esas noches que no podía dormir, ellos se encargaban de que durmiera tranquila y pacíficamente…Si fuera por mi padre, no se que hubiera sido de mi…

Pero esto se queda atrás, cuando nuevamente las atrocidades que me dijo la lacra de Sting…esa basura…aún recuerdo sus manos…ese cerdo...espero que termine pudriéndose en la cárcel…

**-Luce-**Me llamó Natsu-**Lucy, ya llegamos-**

**-¿Qué?-**Estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos-**Si, ya bajo,** **¿Cuánto es?.-**Le pregunté al chofer-

**-Su pareja ya pagó-**Ya iba a quejarme, pero no estaba de humor, simplemente me hice la sorda y asentí con la cabeza mientras descendía del vehículo-

**-Es raro que no te hayas quejado….-**Molestó Natsu-

**-Tengo algo de sueño y no estoy de humor para gritar-**Dije, sinceramente, no me estaba preocupando en estar de buen humor, solo decía lo necesario-

**-Luce-**Me llaman, yo no estaba prestando atención, hasta que sentí que me tomaban al igual que un saco de papas-

**-¡Bájame!-**Lo empecé a patear al notar que el imbécil que me cargaba era el mismo imbécil pelirosa que tengo por amo y que estaba herido… si será estúpido….-

**-Listo-**Dijo al bajarme-**Es que te habías quedado estática en la puerta, y yo te llamaba y no me contestabas, así que, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas-**

**-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre auparme en tu estado?!-**Le grité**-¡Es que no notas que estás muy herido por mi culpa!-**Y lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas-

**-Lucy…-**Y me abrazó-**No es tu culpa.-**

**-Claro que si…si no fuera tan inútil y débil, no hubiera sido necesario que pelearas contra Sting…y no estarías así…-**Y correspondí fuertemente su abrazo-

**-No digas bobadas…-**Y lo abracé, una vez más…pero noté, como de una de sus heridas, justamente la de la pierna emanaba algo de sangre, ya que pude sentir ese líquido en mi pierna, luego, noto como unas gotas caen en mi cabeza, levanto la vista, y era lo que sospechaba, la herida de la ceja estaba abierta y sangraba-

**-E-estas sangrando…-**

**-¿Qué?...-**Y se desmayó-

**-¡Natsu!-**Y lo abrazo, lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar su caída-**Tengo que llamar a una ambulancia…-**Murmuré-

**-N-no…-**Dijo apenas audible despertando asustado de su desmayo repentino-**No quiero que llames a una ambulancia…-**

**-Pero estás sangrando y deben curarte-**

**-No, cuídame tu-**Me sonrojé-

**-P-pero no tengo con que-**Le expliqué nerviosa-

**-Llama a la farmacia por teléfono, en la heladera hay un imán donde dice su teléfono**-

**-Esta bien, solo esta vez, aún no entiendo como lograste salir del hospital…-**Le mencioné mientras me pasaba su brazo por los hombros e intentaba que se levantara para dejarlo por lo menos en el sofá**-¿Puedes estar de pie?-**

**-S-si…-**Dijo con una cara de dolor y sufrimiento, supongo que por la herida de su pierna-

**-Camina-**Y logré acostarlo en el sillón-**Espera que espera que ya llamo-**

**-Esta bien…creo que me dormiré un poco…-**Y cerró sus ojos-

Estaba asustada…No quería que le pasara nada…pero el muy terco me pidió que no llamara a una ambulancia…

_Pensaba mientras buscaba entre la "colección" de imanes de la heladera el dichoso imán de la farmacia, hasta que lo encontré: "Farmacia Hime-san" raro nombre...pero bueno, si es una farmacia, supongo que me sirve…

Marqué rápidamente el número y esperé hasta que me atendió una voz suave y dulce de una mujer:

**-Buenas noches-**Me saludó**-¿En que puedo ayudarla?-**Me preguntó-

**-Necesito que me traigan unas vendas, alcohol, yodofón, algodón y unas cremas de curación lo más rápido que se pueda-**

**-De acuerdo, por favor dígame su dirección-**

**-Claro Sakura y Kuro Neko 2767-**Le dije-

**-En 10 minutos llega el repartidor-**

**-Gracias-**Y corté, para ir a dirigirme donde estaba mi amo herido-**Natsu…-**Murmuré al sentir la culpa renaciendo en mi-

Le toqué la frente y noté que tenía algo de temperatura, me preocupé más. Decidí tomar algo de tela y humedecerla para colocarla en su frente, luego, tomé otro trozo y le envolví la herida de la pierna, para después, tomar algo de algodón que no se como pero tenía un poco, al igual que alcohol, lo humedecí y suavemente se lo froté en la herida de la ceja; noté que se quejaba.

Esperé así durante 10 o 15 minutos, hasta que escuché el timbre sonar.

**-¡Ya voy!-**Avisé mientras me ponía de pie (ya que estaba hincada junto al herido pelirosa) y empezaba a caminar a hasta la puerta-**Buenas noches**-Saludé al abrir la puerta-

**-Buenas noches**-Me saludó**-, ¿Usted pidió unas vendas, alcohol, yodofón, algodón y unas cremas curativas?-Me preguntó al leer el tiquete de la farmacia-**

**-Si, ¿Cuánto es?-**

**-Es 115-**Esta farmacia es bastante cara….-

**-Enseguida-**Y entré para buscar dinero, ni idea de donde hay, supongo que en la billetera de Natsu… así que me acerqué a el, que ahora estaba despierto**-¿Me das dinero?.-**

**-Toma mi billetera-**Y a duras penas me la dio desde su bolsillo-

**-Gracias, no te preocupes, yo te curo-**Y nos sonreímos, luego, me volví a dirigir a la puerta**-Tome-** Le dije al repartidor mientras le daba el dinero y 5 de propina, ya que fue bastante rápido.-

**-Gracias por la propina- **

**-No fue nada-**Y serré la puerta mientras se iba-Bien-Me dije-**Ahora a curarte-**Le avisé a Natsu-

**-Luce…-**Me llamó-

**-Ya voy, primero me quiero poner más cómoda, y voy a acomodar el aire acondicionado-**Le expliqué mientras lo más rápido que podía iba a mi cuarto-

Después, me cambié y me vestí con un short y una remera algo suelta, preferí quedarme descalza y con una colita (cola de caballo, o como sea) agarrando mi cabello rubio; al terminar de vestirme acomodé el aire acondicionado a una temperatura en la que Natsu estuviera mas a gusto.

**-Ahora si-**Le dije-**Natsu, ¿Estás despierto?-**

**-H-hai…-**Me contestó, se veía algo pálido…-

Al saber eso, fui a la cocina y tomé un recipiente que llené con agua y lo llevé al baño, para dejarlo a un lado de la bañera.

**-Amo-chan, necesito bañarlo para luego curarlo-**

**-M-me gustó eso de Amo-chan…-**Y soltó una risa, leve, pero río, eso me alegró-

**FIN C=**

Creo que me quedó algo más corto U.U …pero bueno, aún así espero que les agrade n.n.


	18. Capitulo 18: Enfermera (parte2)

**_Maid Personal_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capitulo 18: "Enfermera" (parte1)._**

**Como el capitulo 17 me quedó algo corto, y quería terminar esta idea, decidí subir este cap C=, espero que les agrade n.n.**

**X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X****D****X**

**-Natsu-****Lo volví a llamar-**

**-Mhm-****Me contestó en señal de que seguía despierto-**

**-T-tengo que…que…-****¿Cómo rayos iba a decirle que tenía que desvestirlo para bañarlo?-****Tengo que sacarte la ropa para bañarte-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Ayúdame, ¿Si?-**

**-Aja-****Y como pudo se sacó la camiseta, dejándome la hermosa vista de sus músculos..de no ser por las vendas…-**

**-Te sacaré las vendas-**

**-Bien, ¿sabes?, tendrás que verme desnudo…-****Y empezó a reírse. Yo podría, casi admitir que estaba como si nada (casi)-**

**-N-no…-****Desgraciadamente el tenía razón…que vergüenza…noto perfectamente que estoy totalmente sonrojada…-****Te quedarás de boxers-**

**-Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes-**

**-Si claro.-****Contesté****-**

**Y cuando quise ver, el ya estaba semi-desnudo, para mi suerte, el aún tenía su ropa interior…admito que se ve muy bien…**

**Al quedar el en boxers, sus heridas se notaban mas…que culpable me siento…Todo esto es por mi culpa…**

**-Lucy-****Me llamó****-¿Mes vas a dar ese baño o no?-****Me insistió-**

**-Veo que te sietes mejor-****Le comenté-**

**-S-si-****El asintió no muy seguro-**

**-En ese caso, no es necesario que yo te bañe-****Y enseguida noté un pequeño y silencioso "mierda" de su parte, yo reí-**

**-Pero me duele mi pierna-****E hizo un adorable puchero-**

**-Solo esta vez, pero mañana, te bañas tu solito-**

**-Esta bien-****Me dijo(nuevamente) sin ganas -**

**Después de esto, nos encaminamos al baño, allí, yo lo dejé solo mientras se llenaba la tina e iba por su ropa y la medicina para curarlo al terminar, cuanto menos camine así mejor…Espero que se cure rápido...el no se merece ese dolor….Voy a tratar con todo para hacerlo pasar bien y sus heridas sanen.**

**Al ya haber dejado todo en el baño y la bañera estando llena, hice que se metiera dentro. **

**-¿Así está bien el agua?-**

**-Si…-****Me dijo con una cara de placer y tranquilidad, al parecer le agrada el agua caliente-**

**-Bien-****Dije al tomar la esponja****- Ahora te pasaré jabón-**

**-Métete conmigo-****Me pidió al volver a abrir sus ojos… ¿Qué me estaba pidiendo este pervertido?, igualmente, mi reacción fue la de sonrojarme, seguramente, mi rostro se camuflaba con facilidad en el cabello de Erza…-**

**-P-por que te esté cuidando y me sienta culpable no significa que puedas pedirme cualquier cosa, eres un pervertido-****Le dije nerviosa-**

**-No es por lo que piensas, mal pensada****-¿A no?, ¿Por qué será que no le creo?- **

**-Si claro-**

**-Lo digo para que estés más cómoda-**

**-Aja, No te creo y punto****-Contesté ya pasándole la esponja por sus pectorales- **

**-Tienes las manos suaves…-**

**-G-gracias…-****Ahora descendí hasta sus abdominales-**

**-****Ven aquí-****Y cuando quise ver, ya estaba en la bañera junto a el, el muy depravado cara dura me había metido a la fuerza con el, admito que el agua estaba calentita, incluso había algo de espuma, pero enserio, ¡Esto estuvo de mas!-**

**-¿¡Qué hiciste?!-****Me quejé observándome toda mojada****-¡Te había dicho que no!-**

**-¿No es mejor así?-**

**-C-calla…-****Le dije girando mi rostro sonrojado-**

**-En el placar hay otra esponja-**

**-¿Y?-****No se a donde quiere llegar-**

**-Así yo puedo enjabonarte a ti-****Se escucha tentador, ¡pero eso o sucederá!, ¿Quién se cree que es?...-**

**-C-claro que no…-**

**-Si tu no la tomas, lo haré yo-****Y se paró-**

**-¡Me dijiste que te dolía la pierna!-**

**-Y me duele no sabes cuanto, pero eso no evitará que pasemos un rato jugando-****Salió de la tina y fue medio rengo y con rasgos de dolor en su rostro hasta donde estaba el pequeño placar cerca del espejo y del lava manos, para luego abrirlo y sacar una esponja de color azul-**

**-¿Q-qué?-****Y enseguida me la mostró en señal de victoria, pero el muy tarado, dejó caer el jabón al suelo, y cuando se agachó para recogerlo se resbaló-**

**-¡Natsu!-****Grité mientras salía de la bañera e iba junto a el para ver si estaba bien, el había caído de espaldas-****¿Estás bien?-****Le pregunté cuando me senté a su lado-**

**-Eso creo…-****Dijo sobándose la cabeza, donde se golpeó fuertemente e intentaba sentarse-**

**-Cuidado, te vas a volver a lastimar la pierna-**

**-¿Me ayudas?-**

**-Esta bien-****Y me puse de pie, para luego darme mi mano-****Tómala-**

**-Si-****Pero ahora, la boba fui yo, al no calcular que el pesa como casi el doble de mi….por ende, el al cinchar de mi mano, me tiró sobre el-**

**-P-perdón…-****Me disculpé sonrojada-**

**-N-no te preocupes…-****Y giró rápidamente su rostro, enserio, debo de estoy enloqueciendo o precisar lentes urgente, es decir, juraría que estaba sonrojado.-****Me****apoyaré en la pileta****-Y yo me puse de pie , para luego, aún así, intentar ayudarlo, tomándolo del brazo herido con sumo cuidado por su mano-**

**-****A la cuenta de 3-****Le dije, por lo que el asintió-****1, 2-**

**-3-****Dijimos al unísono mientras el se ponía de pie-**

**-Tienes que terminar de bañarte para que cure tus heridas-****Le expliqué-**

**-Báñate conmigo-**

**-N-no-****Negué rotundamente-**

**-Por favor….-****Me rogó al estar el ya dentro del agua-**

**-No-****Volví a negar-**

**-Entonces no me bañaré y estaré todo mugriento-**

**-Serás el único que pierda-**

**-¿Te parece?, Imagínate, yo todas las semanas que esté así, sin bañarme como un puerco…-****Yo empezaba a imaginármelo...que espantoso…y cuando empieza a oler…que repulsión…puaj…que asco… no me queda de otra…-**

**-Eres un chantajista…-****Le dije vencida-****Esta bien…-****Y empecé a ingresar a la tina, pero el me detuvo-**

**-Lucy, tus ropas están sucias y contaminarás el agua-**

**-¡¿Me estás llamando mugrienta?!-**

**-Claro que no, solo digo, así mis heridas podrían infectarse….-****Este idiota cuando quiere es muy astuto….-**

**-Maldito…-****Murmuré mientras, vencida, tomaba una toalla y salía temporalmente del baño-**

**Ya fuera, me saqué la remera y el short y lo dejé junto a la ropa sucia, para quedarme en ropa interior, ni loca me baño desnuda con el…no, tiene que estar loco…Es un maldito pervertido….**

**-¡Luce!.-****Me llamó como si su vida dependiera de eso, por lo que me alarmó-**

**-¿!Qué pasó!?.-****Pregunté exaltada y preocupada-**

**-Nada, solo que te estabas tardando mucho-**

**-¡¿Quieres terminar nuevamente en el hospital idiota cabeza de chicle?!-****Le grité con una terrorífica aura oscura a mi alrededor-****Me estoy quedando sin paciencia, así que , no te conviene fastidiarme, de lo contrario, te aseguro que no saldrás del hospital por 6 meses…-****Lo amenacé con mi puño en alto-**

**-…-****El no respondía, simplemente me miraba con sus ojos penetrantes…Esto me incomoda…-**

**-¿Qué rayos miras?-**

**-…-No me respondió, bajo mi cabeza para observarme y casi me muero…estaba en ropa interior, si, lo sabía, pero nunca pensé que al estar mojada se quedara casi transparente…-**

**-¡Eres un pervertido!-****Y me tiré a la tina para intentar matarlo****-¡Eres un desjenerado, un depravado y un maldito pervertido!-****Y justo iba a atinarle un buen derechazo, pero el muy maldito lo detuvo- **

**-Cálmate Lucy—****Me pidió-**

**-Pero eres un pervertido, me estabas mirando como uno luego de pedirme que me bañara contigo-**

**-Es por que eres hermosa-****Ok, eso si, me dio un ataque nervioso, me dejó la cara al rojo vivo y casi me gano un infarto…-**

**-C-cállate….-****Dije apenada-**

**-Pero no miento-**

**-Solo cállate-****Y volví a tomar la esponja para pasársela con cuidado por los brazos-**

**-Lucy-****Me llamó-**

**-Que quieres-**

**-Solo quería agradecerte por todo, eres muy buena conmigo, me recuerda a aunad éramos niños….-****Eso último me lo dio nostalgia-**

**-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, además, tu me contrataste-**

**-¿Eso significa que harías todo lo que haces conmigo con cualquiera?-****Levanto mi rostro y la sonrisa que antes poseía había desaparecido, dejando a un rostro oculto bajo su flequillo-**

**-…-Yo me puse a pensar y llegué a la conclusión de que no…yo nunca trataría a nadie más como a el….-****N-no…-****Le respondí susurrando, y avergonzada, no podía mentirle…Y a pesar que lo dije bajito, el me escuchó, por que su rostro volvió a lucir alegre-**

**-Menos mal…-****Dijo feliz…momento, ¿Qué?...-**

**-¿Podrías darte la vuelta?-****Le pedí-**

**-¿Para qué?-**

**-Para poder enjabonar tu espalda, y luego faltan tus piernas-****Respondí sonrojada, prácticamente desde que me metí en el baño estoy sonrojada, no, desde antes…-**

**-E-esta bien-****De nuevo eso, debo de estar mal, muy mal mentalmente, acabo de volver a verlo sonrojarse, debo de estar alucinando…-**

**-….-****Al el darse vuelta, empecé a pasarle la esponja por la espalda-**

**-Se siente bien…-****Me comentó-**

**Le pasé suavemente la esponja amarilla por toda su musculosa espalda…no me había fijado antes…el es bastante musculoso…a simple vista se notaba, pero una cosa es ver…y otra muy diferente es tocar…Además, su suave, es bastante tersa…y calentita…Cuando el me abraza, me siento muy bien…me da una grata sensación de seguridad y cariño…de afecto….**

**Cuando quise ver, ya había terminado con su espalda y sus raspones, por lo que pasé a sus piernas, por ende, se volvió a girar…esto es vergonzoso…menos mal esta en boxers…volví a poner gel de ducha en la esponja y seguí en jabonando sus musculosas piernas…me da mucha vergüenza esto…**

**Otra vez, al percatarme, ya había terminado de enjabonarlo.**

**-Me parece que ya tendrías que salir del agua, ya te terminé de enjabonarte-****Le avisé-**

**-Pero faltas tú-****Y tomó la esponja faltante para pasarme en mi brazo izquierdo-**

**-¿Q-qué haces?...-**

**-Te enjabono-****Me dijo con simpleza…-**

**El empezó con mis brazos, luego mis hombros, mi cuello...y desde ahí, descendió hasta mi clavícula…**

**-Natsu….-****Murmuré.-****Se siente..se siente rico…-**

**-Lo se…-**

**Empezó a descender por mi tórax, hasta toparse con mis senos, los cuales evadió y siguió por mi estómago…sus caricias con la esponjas eran sumamente placenteras…, luego, descendió un poco más y rodeó por mis caderas mi pelvis, pasando así por mis piernas…Sus caricias me estaban dando una sensación…rara, pero grata, me gustaban, luego, pasó a mi otra pierna, y así hasta llegar a mis pies, me dio un lindo masaje….**

**-Ah…-****Suspiré pesadamente-**

**-Date vuelta-****Me dijo, yo estaba extasiada por las maravillosas caricias…que apenas estaba prestando atención, yo solo me giré y le di mi espalda-**

**El continuó con los masajes, y luego incorporó la esponja, me sentía en las nubes….**

**EL tiempo pasaba y yo simplemente lo ignoraba…**

**-Luce…-****Me susurró al oído...me encantaba cuando me llamaba así-**

**-Mhmh.-****Le contesté-**

**-Ya terminé….-****Y con esa frase, bajé de las nubes en las que mi mente ahora estaba, y me concentré en mi cometido: cuidarlo-**

**-Bien, no debiste haber hecho eso-**

**-Pero admite que te gustó-****El tenía razón, pero no se lo iba a dejar saber-**

**-¿Así tratas a todas?...-****No se por que lo pregunté…solo lo hice…algo dentro de mi quería saberlo…Y aún así, me avergoncé y escondí mi rostro bajo mi flequillo mojado…obviamente me diría que si….-**

**-No-****Me dijo, dándome una pequeña alegría, pero… ¿por qué?...-**

**-¿Enserio?-****Le pregunté levantado mi rostro sonrojado, al parecer tenía un subconsciente bastante molesto…-**

**-Si, eres la primera y única-****Eso me dio una alegría mayor…creo…creo…que me estoy...estoy enamorando de mi amo…esto no puede ser….Volví a esconder mi rostro-**

**-Lucy-****Me llamó****-**

**-Solo sal de la bañera y sécate-****Respondí al volver a levantar mi rostro, esta vez mas serio y sin sonrojo-**

**-No puedo, me tendrás que ayudar-**

**-Eres un aprovechado…-****Le dije mientras salía del agua y sacaba el tapón para que el agua se fuera, luego, salí de la bañera y tomé un par de toallas, le di una a el-**

**-Puede ser….-****Me respondió al recibir la toalla****-Pero eso te gusta-****El idiota tenía razón, y eso no me agradaba-**

**-N-no digas incoherencias…-****Lo callé-****Ya párate-**

**-Ayúdame-**

**-Eres peor que un niño-**

**-Me lo dicen seguido-**

**FIN C=**

**Espero que les agrade, este cap es para recompensar lo corto del otro, entre los 2, forman un cap bastante largo n.n**

**También, quería agradecer a todas las personas que comentan, leen, siguen bueno, todas ellas, muchas gracias, me insita a continuar, y a escribir :D**

**PD: También agradezco a todas aquellas personas que a pesar de no tener cuenta comentan igual n.n**


	19. Capitulo 19: Amor

**_Maid Personal_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capitulo 19: Amor._**

**-¿Y no piensas cambiar?-**Le pregunté, sabiendo la repuesta-

**-No, se me hace mas divertido ser así-Sabía** que diría algo similar...pero bueno, el es así..Y hablando del.. ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?…-**Y sabes que eso te gusta…-**Me dijo de una forma bastante seductora mientras se me acercaba de la misma forma, y debo admitir una cosa, el es sexy…lo admito, pero, no se lo diré, y menos sabiendo que con eso su ego aumentará-

**-¿Q-qué dices?-**Le pregunté nerviosa al percatarme que cada vez estábamos mas cerca una del otro**- Y ¿Por qué rayos me miras así?-**Le cuestioné-

**-Porque eres hermosa**-Ok, eso si que no me lo esperaba….-**Lucy, ¿Recuerdas aquella mañana en que me hiciste una broma de mal gusto?**.-¿Se refiere a la vez en que le hice pensar que estaba soñando con Loke?, o ¿ A la vez en que soñé con el de una forma bastante erótica?...esperen un segundo…sucedió en la misma ocasión…maldita mi suerte…que bueno que el no lee mentes...si no, de seguro es mi perdición… Y ¡¿Por qué rayos está tan cerca de mi?!, bien, esto me está poniendo nerviosa…y de seguro estoy bien sonrojada….mierda...tengo una suerte del asco….(pésima)-**¿Y recuerdas que intenté besarte?-**¿Qué me dijo qué?, si recuerdo que esa vez si no fuera por Erza y Grey, de seguro nos hubiéramos besado…pero pensé que ya se había olvidado….Y.. ¿Por qué estamos tan cerca?, rayos, no tengo a donde huir… ¿¡Quién fue el estúpido que se le ocurrió hacer una pared aquí?!...estoy acorralada…-**Bueno, terminaré lo que empecé….-**Y me besó….M-me e-está b-besando….Y lo peor es que se siente endemoniadamente bien….después de todo…ya sabía que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría… desde niños el me ah gustado….pero ahora…ya de adultos (casi, yo tengo 17, y en un par de meses es mi cumpleaños…y si no mal recuerdo. Con el me llevaba unos meses….así que, el está por cumplir los 18…) se formó un gran amor y deseo en mi corazón… Y yo le correspondí su hambriento beso…-**Te amo…-**Me dijo impresionándome…yo…no se que decirle…esas palabras…esos ojos…ese beso…todo**….-Creo que siempre lo eh hecho…no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé para poder decírtelo…y menos para probar tus exquisitos labios de fresa…no sabes cuanto…-**Y me volvió a besar…Solo que esta vez, menos desesperado…-

**-N-natsu…-**Murmuré; hasta que el me dio otro beso, solo que esta vez mas corto, pero aún así, dulce… -**Yo…yo también creo que te amo….-**Le hice saber…-

**-¿Crees?-**Sus besos cesaron, y en su rostro, solo había facciones de desconcierto y disconformidad, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza-**Entonces yo me encargaré de sacarte esas dudas, a besos, caricias, y con mucho amor y cariño-**

**-Que cursi-**

-**¿A si?, ¿Y que tan cursi te parece la idea de hacerte mía ni bien esté curado?-**¿Qué?...estoy segura que los estoy bien sonrojada…..es un degenerado…y no tiene vergüenza…-

**-Pervertido….-**Dije aún más roja-

**-Eso no será lo que me dirás….-**Y me volvió a besar como el primero…sediento de deseo...pero aún manteniendo el toque dulce**-Ni te imaginas el placer que te voy hacer sentir preciosa…-**Esa frase, a pesar que me la dijo Natsu, y se que a pesar de que suene pervertido, el me ama, esa frase es muy similar a lo que me dijo aquel maldito bastado de Sting…inevitablemente, mi mirada se oscureció recordando todo lo acontecido y la razón por cual mi amo y amor está herido….-

**-Luce… ¿qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué te pusiste así?...si no quieres...solo dímelo, no te estoy obligando-**Y ahora el deprimido era el, incluso había parado de darme besos-

**-¡No!-**Le dije rápido-

**-¿No quieres hacerlo?-**Dijo más triste**-**

**-No es eso….Es que….me recordaste….-**Intenté decirle-

**-Ah...el incidente…Perdón…Discúlpame….-**Y me abrazó cariñosamente-**Yo te haré olvidar todos esos malos recuerdos, no te preocupes mi Lucy**-Me besó, pero esta vez, mas lento, todavía mas dulce y con más afecto…El pervertido cuando quiere puede ser muy adorable, lindo y afectivo-

**-Natsu-**Lo llamé**-Y –yo...lo que me dijiste antes…-**

**-No te preocupes, no tienes obligación alguna de hacerlo conmigo cuando me cure, esperaré-**Y, a pesar de que me mostró una tierna sonrisa de comprensión y amor, su voz sonaba algo desilusionada-

**-No era esa lo que te iba a decir idiota, era lo contrario…-**Le dije susurrando…me da bastante vergüenza decírselo…Pero eso, no evitó que el me besara y me diera una hermosa sonrisa-

**-No sabes cuanto te amo….-**Me dijo entre pequeños besos-**Tampoco sabes cuanto te deseo y las enormes ganas que me dieron de hacerte mía al haberte escuchado decirme eso, pero lo que tengo en mente necesita de ambas manos….**-Enseguida me mostró una mirada pervertida y una sonrisa torcida, que a pesar de ser de un total pervertido, se veía condenadamente sexy en el….-

**-Eres un pervertido-**Y lo besé-**Pero solo mío-**Y nos besamos nuevamente-

**-Solo tuyo, y tú eres solo mía-**

**-Un momento…-**Y recuerdo un detallito al haberme encontrado con frío…**-E-estamos…estamos prácticamente desnudos….-**Comenté al observarnos, y efectivamente, la poca ropa que llevábamos (solo nuestra ropa interior) estaba toda mojada y se volvía algo mas transparente….admito que me da cierto "calorcito" verlo así…pero… ¿!Qué rayos?! !Yo no soy ninguna pervertida!-

**-¿Y?-**Me contestó con suma simpleza…-

**-Eres un depravado-**Y rápidamente me fui a mi habitación sonrojada; Entonces, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar…Eso me sonrojó todavía más…-

Al entrar, me saqué la ropa interior toda mojada y me coloqué la toalla para secarme e ir al ropero por algo de ropa.

Estaba buscando algún camisón o algo, pero recordé un detallito…hace días me había agarrado la pereza y no encendía la máquina de lavar, por ende, bastante de nuestra ropa estaba sucia, o por lo menos la mía, que todos los días la usaba y la lavaba, pero como no encendía…no se lavaba….mierda….Solo tengo algo de ropa y algo de ropa interior...mañana sin falta enciendo al dichosa máquina…

En si, yo estaba pensando en todo esto y observando alarmada la poca ropa limpia que me quedaba, hasta que "alguien" me sorprende repentinamente abrazándome por la espalda.

**-Luce~…-**Me susurra en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer-

**-¡KYA!-**Dije dándole un buen golpe en el abdomen, por lo que el reaccionó doblándose y arrodillándose...supongo que debe de doler que te golpeen cerca de unas costillas medias rotas… (No, para nada, seguramente fue una simple caricia XD, enserio, debe de doler bárbaro…)-**¡Natsu!, ¿!Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así de la nada?!-**Lo rezongué**-¿Estas bien?-**

**-Lucy…-**Dijo con dificultad**-E-eres un monstruo brutalmente bruta….-**

**-¡¿Qué te pasa retardado?!, ¿!Quieres otro golpe?!-**

**-N-no…-**

**-Bien, es tarde, a dormir-**Le dije, ignorando el hecho que seguía quejándose del dolor y yo seguía de toalla…momento ¿Qué?...en los 5 minutos que llevaba en mi habitación no me había colocado ni la ropa interior… Mas mierda….**-¡Largo!-Y** lo intenté sacar lo mas rápido que pude de mi habitación, consiguiendo lo contrario, solo gané terminar sobre el en una posición bastante comprometedora…Quedé más roja que un vil tomate…Me pregunto porque siempre cada vez que caemos terminamos en posiciones comprometedoras….Y para peor, el (Por suerte, de lo contrario lo mato, literalmente) estaba en boxers, y yo…e-estaba e-en ... de no ser por la toalla desnuda…-**N-natsu…-**Murmuré mas que nerviosa y roja era poco-

**-Lucy, me haces difícil contenerme, ¿Eh?-**Y me besó salvajemente, por lo que le correspondí dudosa, el hacho de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos me ponía muy nerviosa, pero por oro lado me gustaba…incluso me excitaba…Pero antes de perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, reaccioné-

**-T-tengo que vestirme….-**Dije poniéndome de pie bien rápido, pero en el mismo estado, y ahora si, el estaba sonrojado, y estoy segura que esta vez no es ninguna ilusión o algo, se ve lindo…-

**-Pero si te quedaste sin ropa para dormir**-¿A caso lee mentes?-

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?-**

**-Lo dijiste en vos alta-**Mierda…Tengo que empezar a sacarme ese mal hábito…-

**-¿Y que hacías espiándome?-**Dije algo molesta-

**-Te venía a buscar para que me ayudaras a secarme y vestirme-**Y ahora lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero aún así, me miraba como un total pervertido-

**-¿Y no puedes solo?-**

**-Con la mano con que escribo rota y unas costillas medias rotas es algo difícil-**

**-Buen punto…esta bien, ahora voy, pero antes tengo que vestirme-**

**-Si quieres puedes tomar una camiseta mía-**Esa idea me agrada-

**-Esta bien, pero sal de la habitación para que pueda ponerme la ropa interior-**

**-¡Pero luce!-**Se quejó, esto está comenzando igual que para bañarlo...estoy segura que no voy a ganar….-

**-No-**

**-¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi ardiente y sexy novia vestirse?-**

**-¿N-novia?...-**Al parecer a mi mente no le importaba que me haya dicho "ardiente y sexy", no, le importaba el hecho que me haya nombrado como su novia-

**-Si, Por qué eso somos, ¿No?-**Y ahora yo le daba dulces besos esparcidos por su rostro medio herido-**¿O prefieres el término amantes?-**

**-Cállate, no lo arruines-**

**-Perfecto, ¿Esto es un si al verte como te vistes?-**

**-Exacto, solo porque me llamaste novia-**

**-Esto me gusta…-**¿A que se refiere?, ¿A los besos o a la posibilidad de verme desnuda?, es un pervertido**-¿Puedo elegir yo tu prenda?-**

**-Solo la camiseta, el resto lo elijo yo-**

**-Eres mala Lucy….-**Me hizo un adorable puchero**-Esta bien, pero no te pongas sostén-**Mas pervertido no puede ser….-

**-De acuerdo**-Dije rendida mientras el salía como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación por mi nuevo camisón, ¿cómo pude acceder a los deseos pervertidos del?...Sabía que tarde o temprano me contagiaría…-**¡Si no te apuras te lo pierdes!-**Le avisé, y como si fuera por arte de magia, ya estaba delante de mí dándome su camiseta; esta era de color roja y (el muy maldito pervertido utilizó las pocas neuronas que le servían para idear un plan con el cual me viera las bragas y se me notaran los pechos, es decir, un "lindo" show) a penas me llegaba a mi pelvis, ¿a caso era de cuando tenía 10 años?-

**-¿Te gusta?, tenía 10 cuando la usaba-**Tengo que ser bruja….-

**-¿Cómo es que aún tienes ropa de cuando eras un inocente niño?-**Me cuesta creer que el alguna vez fue inocente….-

**-Suerte-**Maldito…con razón quería elegir el la ropa…menos mal que no lo dejé elegir mi ropa interior…si no quien sabe lo que me hubiera elegido…-**Ahora, mi querida Lucy, soy yo el que espera-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Que estoy más que ansioso por ver como te vistes, aunque admito que suena mas tentador lo contrario…-**

**-Pervertido…-**Lo llamé-

**-¿Quieres que te ayude?-**

**-Para algunas cosas no puedes moverte, pero para otras incluso te ofreces…-**

**-Exacto-**Ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de ocultarlo….Es increíble que el niño con quien jugaba de niña se haya convertido en un descarado pervertido….-

**-Aprovechado….-**Y empecé a sacarme la toalla luego de dejar bien cerca de mí la ropa que usaría-

**-Tal vez-**Y enseguida al caer mi toalla sus ojos se iluminaron….Pero no de una forma santa….todo lo contrario, creo que incluso veo un chorrito de baba y unas gotitas de sangre de la nariz…Instantáneamente el se tapó al nariz y me miró mas que atento con sus profundos ojos de pervertido-

Al moverme, desgraciadamente hice que mis pechos se menearan, y el que me mirara sin descaro, esto es algo raro…pero de cierto gusto me agrada la retorcida idea que el me esté mirando…solo a mi…

-**Eres hermosa…-**Me aduló inconcientemente-

**-G-gracias-**Agradecí mas que nerviosa y obviamente sonrojadla mismo tiempo que tomaba mis bragas-**No me mires así…-**Le pedí cohibida sin obtener el resultado que quería-

**-No puedo evitarlo…Tanto tiempo esperando por esto…vaya, enserio que parezco un pervertido descarado…-**¿Y recién se da cuanta?...si será lento….-

**-¿No crees que estoy algo gorda?-**

**-Para nada…mas caliente imposible….-**

**-Pervertido-**

**-Seguramente, pero aún así no sabes el gran esfuerzo que estoy cometiendo para no ir allí y sacarte la poca ropa que te pusiste…-**Eso me sonrojó aún mas-

Decidí ignorar otra mas de sus frases pervertidas para finalmente terminar de vestirme, aunque, ahora que me veo, creo que la toalla me tapaba mas, es decir, la camiseta que me dio, a duras penas me tapa mi delantera, es más, me la resalta, y para mi mala suerte, la ropa interior limpia que me quedaba es la más "descubierta" que tenía….maldito Natsu, maldita suerte y mas que maldita mente por dejarte a las idioteces del.

**-¿Cómo puede haber mujer tan bella?-**Me dijo, y sin darme cuenta, el ya estaba besándome. Nuestras lenguas danzaban desesperadamente en la boca del otro para ver quien dominaba a quien-**Soy muy afortunado….-**

**-A pesar de ser el mayor pervertido que halla en la tierra, eres un amor, y sumamente tierno, claro, cuando quieres, si no siempre dices perverti…-**Y me volvió a besar, ni siquiera me dejó terminar de hablar-

**-Te amo-**

**-Y-yo también….-**Esto me avergüenza….-

**-Lucy-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Puedes preparar algo de comer?-**

**-Antes tenemos que vestirte, no quiero tener que además de tus heridas tenga que curara un resfriado-**

**-Esta bien-**

**FIN C=**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n, no se como me quedó, nunca había escrito algo tan…no se, así XP.**

**PD: Actualicé bastante rápido, ¿No?, 3 caps en 6 días…Raro….O.o…**

**Al parecer mi imaginación retomó de sus vacaciones :D**

**E vengo molesta- bsmo estado, y ahora si, el estaba sonrojado, y estoy segura que esta vez no es ninguna iluci**


	20. Capitulo 20:

**_Maid Personal_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capitulo 20:_**

**Luego de darle unos besos y un vergonzoso "show" a Natsu (en realidad, prácticamente el me obligo….Aunque la parte de los besos yo también cooperé…), fuimos a su habitación para secarlo y vestirlo (el muy idiota, se mantuvo mojado todo este tiempo, es decir, no le molestó en lo mas mínimo mientras me observaba o mientras nos besábamos….es un pervertido, y eso puede mas que el….).**

**-Natsu, generalmente, ¿Con qué duermes?.-**

**-En ropa interior o desnudo-****Está enfermo…es el mayor pervertido de todo el mundo, no, eso ya lo dije, de la galaxia, si eso si-.-**

**-¿Eh?-****Le contesté-**

**-Es que me gusta pensar que dormí contigo….-****Se refiere a que el….Es un asqueroso pervertido….y yo estoy sonrojada…mierda…ni siquiera quiero pensar de que forma piensa en mi….ni como….-**

**-Eres el mayor pervertido del universo…-****Le dije-**

**-Puede ser-****Y me volvió a besar, y como las otras veces, no me resistí en lo más mínimo-****Tus labios saben tan bien…-****Me murmuró-**

**-Y tus besos son adictivos-****Contesté inconcientemente-**

**-Me alegro….-****Me comentó mientras nos volvíamos a besar, al parecer íbamos a estar así un largo rato….Ya que su mano sana viajó hacia mi pierna, haciéndome soltar un pesado suspiro-**

**-N-natsu…. ¿N-no tenías hambre?-****Le dije como pude, aunque fácilmente podía dejarme llevar por sus caricias…Pero mi parte lúcida me bajó a tierra.-****Además, recuerda tus heridas-****Le comenté mientras colocaba otra toalla (que antes había tomado) en sus hombros, para luego dirigirme al armario por su ropa-**

**-Lucy mala****-Me dijo en forma de puchero-**

**-Pareces un adorable infante****-Contesté desde su ropero-**

**-Tal vez, pero dudo mucho que un niño tenga ganas de tener sexo toda la noche con su sensual rubia-****No sabía como reaccionar… a pesar de que esa idea no me desagrade del todo, y que me alegraba el hecho que le parecía sensual, es un descarado pervertido-**

**-P-pervertido….-****Susurré más que roja-**

**-Como quieras, pero recuerdas lo que te digo Luce, vamos a pasarla muy bien antes de lo que crees-****Eso me hizo sonrojarme aún más,( si era posible), pero lo peor no era eso….-**

**-¿No sabes decirme otra cosa?-****Lo peor era que yo me lo imaginaba y me excitaba….Tan solo imaginármelo sobre mi acariciándome….Si con sus besos me sentía volar…no me quiero imaginar cuando lo hagamos….-**

**-Es solo que me gusta decírtelo-**

** , ¿Con que vas a dormir?-****Cambié rápido de tema, si me mojaba el se daría cuenta, gracias a la poca ropa que llevaba por su "grandiosa" idea…-**

**-Mmm…Supongo que de ropa interior-**

**-¿No tienes algún pantalón que uses para dormir?-**

**-Ya te lo había dicho antes, o duermo desnudo o de ropa interior-**

**-¿No te parece algo incómodo?-**

**-Cuando duermas así a mi lado, notarás que es más cómodo-**

**-…-Decidí no contestar por los mismos sucesos anteriores, solo me dispuse a buscar su ropa, cosa que tampoco ayudó mucho-**

**Cuando abrí el cajón de la ropa interior, me encontré con unos cuantos boxers de todos los colores posibles, incluso unos rosados, así que, como el me había hecho lucir estas cortas prendas, yo lo haría lucir estos boxers rosados jajajaja, y él también quedará cohibido, es un plan sin errores; O eso pienso, en fin, cuando tomé su ropa interior se la llevé y la dejé a un lado, luego volví a quedar como un tomate al percatarme (recién ahora, y después el era el lento….) que tendría que desnudarlo para secarlo y finalmente vestirlo….Díganme que con una mano herida y la otra también pero aún así en mejor estoado puede secarse solo….**

**-¿P-puedes secarte solo?-****Pregunté dudosa-**

**-Nop-**

**-Lo disfrutas, ¿No?-**

**-¿Lo que?, ¿el pensar que me tocarás en mi….?-**

**-¡NO!-****Lo callé rápido antes que terminara la oración-****El hacerme morir de la vergüenza-**

**-En lo más mínimo, pero sigo pensando que lo que viene a continuación se que lo disfrutaré bastante, pero no como tocarte, besarte, o simplemente en un futuro no muy lejano hacerte mía-**

**-Pervertido….-****Dije acercándome a el y tomando la toalla.-**

**Comencé secando sus duros pectorales bien formados….luego, pasé a sus musculosos brazos, simplemente no me atrevo a mirarlo, después, bajé un poco más y posé mis manos en su "tableta de chocolate".**

**NATSU POV:**

Lucy comenzó a secarme, rayos, si que sus manos parecen seda…son tan suaves y tersas…. Que bien que ahora puedo besarla todo lo que quiera…Me pregunto por que no la besé antes….así, seguramente hubiera podido hacerla mía, aunque no lo parezca, no solo piensa en eso, pero es que su físico…su voz…sus ojos, sus labios…toda ella me hace desearla con locura….

Y todo esto desapareció de mi mente cuando sus manos dejaron mis brazos y pasaron a mi pecho y descendieron hasta mis abdominales…Se siente demasiado bien…Y pensar que es MI Luce la que me está acariciando Y esto no es uno mas de mis húmedos sueños….

**LUCY POV:**

Me decidía ver su rostro, se ve tan sereno y con una expresión de placer….se ve lindo….

-Lucy…-Murmuró mientras abría mis ojos topándose con lo míos-No sabes cuanto me excita que me acaricies….Solo el hecho de que seas tu lo hace….-Me comentó haciéndome quedar mas que roja e intentaba bajar la mirada, simplemente me avergonzaba esto, yo lo amo y lo deseo demasiado….Pero eso no evita que me de vergüenza…nunca antes tuve que hacer esto….-Mírame-Me dijo mientras me levantaba el mentón. Yo obedecí-No sabes cuanto te amo, pero creo que si bajas un poco más tu mano, me vas a hacer excitarme aún más….-Me avisó, miro su entre pierna y casi me caigo de espaldas-

-T-tu….-Intenté decir, su miembro estaba quedando bastante erecto….No se porque, pero esto hizo que mi ego creciera….-Estas….-

-Esto es lo que provocas en mi Luce….-Y nos besamos-

**FIN C=**

Se que quedó algo corto, pero lamentablemente me quedé sin tiempo, tal vez esta semana suba potra cap, pero ahora debo irme u.u


	21. Capitulo 21: Intento De Lemon

_**Maid Personal**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 21:**_

**:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:# :#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:**

**Lamento decir esto, pero esta historia está llegando a su fin U.u, este es uno de los capítulos finales :D:**

**PD: este cap contiene algo de ****lemmon****. (o por lo menos un intento…)**

**:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:# :#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:**

**-N-natsu….-**Dije al terminar nuestro hambriento beso con algo de dificultad, admito que esta vez me calentó más de lo normal este beso, y sabía que si no lo detenía ahora, ambos no íbamos a parar.**-****R-recuerda tus heridas…-**Y también sabía que a el ya no le importaban tanto sus heridas, nada mas las recordaba cuando el dolor salía a la luz-

**-Pero Luce…eres mala….Me acaricias con tus sedosas manos y haces que me excite, pero no me dejas hacerte mía….Mala….-**Me dijo con un puchero, eso si que me sonrojó, pero me agradó-

**-Si serás tonto, te detengo porque estás herido, debes curarte-**

**-¿Y luego de curarme, tendremos sexo como animales las veces que quiera?.- **

**-C-claro-**Dije avergonzada y bajito, pero estoy segura que el me escuchó, por qué perfectamente noté que sonrió, a pesar de tener mi rostro oculto por mi flequillo lo noté. Al decídelo fui sincera con el y conmigo, yo también quería, tanto como el, no por nada cada vez que me lo decía me excitaba como el -

**-Eso me agrada….-**

**-Bien, ahora, a terminar de secarte-**Y seguidamente, le seguí pasando la toalla por el cuerpo-

**-Contéstame algo.-**Me dijo con voz algo ronca y sexy mientras detenía mi mano al llegar al borde de su boxer negro-**¿Cómo quieres que aguante esta placentera tortura?-**

**-¿Eh?.-**

**-¿Cómo quieres que no me excite aún más cuando tu me estás acariciando tan cerca de la parte de mi que solo quiere hundirse en ti?-**Sabía que diría algo pervertido, pero lo que no sabía era que sería algo tan… ¿directo?; Sinceramente, no se que responderle-

**-****Tal vez sepa como ayudarte…-**Ni siquiera se por qué lo dije, o porque rayos ahora estoy acariciando "esa" parte del…Se sentía enorme y bien dura...-

**-¿Q-qué?-**Y al sentir mi contacto soltó un profundo suspiro, cosa que me agradó…**-****L-lucy… ¿Q-que haces?...-**Me dijo con dificultad-

**-Trato de ayudarte-**Contesté avergonzada mientras lo acariciaba con mayor presión, incluso había metido mi mano bajo su ropa interior haciendo que mi mano subiera y bajara-**¿T-te gusta****?-**Pregunté sumamente avergonzada, sonrojada y nerviosa al levantar mi rostro-

**-M-me encanta….-**Y soltó un gemido antes de darme un tierno beso-

**-Menos mal…nunca antes había hacho esto…-**Y me volvió a besar mientras bajaba su mano para ayudarme-

**-Entonces es mi turno de ayudarte-**Y como el dijo, me demostró cuanta presión hacer, la velocidad….y como de su boca salían sonoros gemidos que me excitaban cada vez más….Ahora si estaba empezando a mojarme…-

**-Luce…esto me gusta….-**Me dijo algo sonrojado pero con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar soltar largos suspiros o algún gemido, eso me pareció extremadamente sensual…no entiendo porqué no admití que lo amaba antes…Y porqué lo había olvidado luego del "incidente" de mi madre… Pero eso ya es pasado…aunque me hubiera gustado haber pasado más tiempo con ella…-**N-no sabes cuanto te amo Lucy….-**Me comentó mi pelirosado bajándome a tierra nuevamente con un salvaje beso que no dudé en corresponder-**Y tampoco sabes cuanto vas a lamentar haberme contenido cuando me halla curado…Ah…-**Dio un gemido que no pudo disimular entre la oración al haber sentido como hacía mas presión en su miembro muy erecto**-****Pobre de los vecinos en unos días cuando tengamos sexo….-**

**-Jajaja, si pobre de ellos, pero ahora, no te preocupes, solo disfruta-**Le dije con voz sensual, por lo que recibí un corto beso-

**-L-lucy….M-e vengo….-**Avisó con una cara sumida en placer, creo que le agradó lo que le hice-

**-Pues hazlo….-**Le dije sensual al besarlo apasionadamente-

**-P-pero te mancharás…-**

**-No te preocupes…-**Y finalmente, con un gran gemido se vino e mi mano. Sentía como un líquido espeso y caliente salía de su miembro-

**-Eres grandiosa…-**Me dijo mientras regulaba su respiración agitada-

**-G-gracias…-**Y de una vez terminé de secarlo para vestirlo-

**-¿No me puedo quedar desnudo?-**

**-No-**

**-Me preguntó que será de la Lucy atrevida y sensual que apareció ahora cuando la Lucy mala aparece…-**

**-Duerme muy en lo profundo de mi mente-**Expliqué-**Ahora, ya vístete, o por lo menos ayúdame-**

**-Como quieras-**

**-Así podré cocinarte algo-**

**-Esta bien-**

Y el hombre con mentalidad de infante (en algunas cosas, por que de lo contrario tiene la mente de un completo pervertido, aunque, de vez en cuando aflora una persona sumamente tierna) que tengo por (…Eh… ¿Que somos? Digamos pareja) pareja finalmente quedó pronto para irse a dormir, solo que ahora tenía que cocinar... ¿que hora será?...E inmediatamente fui a mi habitación por mi celular para fijarme dicha hora, en la pantalla marcaban las 23:30…si pasará rápido el tiempo…. Me pregunto que será de Er-chan y el resto…

Luego, camino hacia donde estaba Natsu: seguramente la cocina o cerca del teléfono para llamar a una pizzería o algo por el estilo.

**-Natsu-**Lo llamé-**Amor, ¿Dónde estas?-**No estoy acostumbrada a llamar a nadie así, pero con el, me salía del corazón automáticamente-

**-En la cocina, estoy marcando en número de la pizzería 24 horas, tengo hambre y no hay nada en la heladera-**

**-En eso estaba pensando-**Dije apareciendo por su espalda y abrazándolo-

**-Te pones mimosa…**-Me dijo-**Me gusta esa faceta tuya….ya te imagino luego de hacerte el amor…todo un sueño….-**

**-Solo un poco-**

**-¿Hola?-**Dijo hablando por el teléfono-

**-Habla con la pizzería "El Unicornio En La Patineta", ¿que quiere ordenar?-**Escuché como un hombre con voz cansada hablaba por el otro lado de la línea, admito que no me esperaba ese nombre para una pizzería….Es decir, ¿Que cale de nombre es ese?...Tengo ganas de comer helado… ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?, no tengo ni la más pálida idea, pero eso no importa-

Por ende, dejé a mi amado hablando por teléfono mientras yo marcaba el número de una buena heladería por mi celular, se que es un poco raro que halla heladerías 24 hrs., pero que las hay, las hay.

**-Hola-**Saludé-

**-Buenas noches-**Me atendió una mujer-**Marcó el número de la heladería " Los Sabores De Alicia", ¿Qué quiere ordenar?-**

**-Quiero 1L de helado-**

**-¿Qué gustos?, hay una promoción por si le interesa de 2 por 1-**

**-Claro-**

**-También hay 5 nuevos sabores-**

**-¿Cuáles?-**

**-Frutilla a la Pana, Crema Paris, Durazno al almíbar, Cookies, y Capuccino.-**

**-Bien, ¿Cuántos gustos puedo elegir?-**

**-6, 3 por litro-**Me explicó-

**-Bien, quiero los que me ofreció y…-**Natsu apareció por mi espalda empezando a besar mi cuello, lo que ocasionó que bajara el teléfono para que no escuchara mi gemido la mujer que me atendió-Ah…N-natsu… ¿Q-que haces?-

**-Mi venganza**-Dijo entre besos-

**-E-estoy ablando por teléfono…-**Dije con dificultad-

**-En ese caso-**Y tomó mi celular**-¿Cuántos gustos quedan?.-**Peguntó,?como sabía que estaba hablando con la heladería y que aún quedaban gustos por elegir?-

**-1-**Le contestó-**¿no estaba hablándome una mujer?-**Preguntó-

**-Si-**Respondió con sencillez y poca importancia-**Que sea vainilla, a la dirección ****Sakura y Kuro Neko 2767 por favor.-****Dijo rápido antes de cortar con suma rapidez-**

**-¡¿Que te pasa idiota?!-****Le reproché-****Estaba pidiendo helado.-**

**-¿Y?-****Dijo mientras me besaba el cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos-**

**-N-natsu… ¿Q-que haces?-****Le dije al notar como una de sus manos bajaba a mi seno derecho-****Ah…-****Suspiré-**

**-Lo mismo que hiciste tu conmigo-**

**-P-pero….-****Intenté decir –**

**-Shshhssh-****Me detuvo antes de besarme****-**

**-E-estamos en la cocina…-**Le decía en vano al notar como el me levantaba y yo colocaba mis piernas a sus caderas, mientras el con su mano sana me acariciaba; Se siente extremadamente bien…-

**-No interesa-****Me dijo mientras volvía a besarme de una forma apasionada y salvaje que demostraba lujuria-**

**-T-tus heridas…-****Expliqué al recordar que había sucedido hace unas cuantas horas con su pierna al levantarme-**

**-Con una mano va a tener que alcanzarme….-****Murmuró al sentarme en el mármol frío de la mesada****-No te preocupes…-****Y siguió acariciándome el seno sobre la fina tela de su camiseta roja-**

**-N-natsu…dijiste que lo haríamos cuando estuvieras curado…-**

**-Yo no tendré sexo, mi mano lo hará-**

**-¿Eh?-****No entendía a que se refería, hasta que noto como su mano desciende hasta mi entre pierna para frotarla sobre mi diminuta ropa interior****.-¡Ah!…. N-natsu … ¿Q-qué haces?...ha….ese lugar….-****Decía entre gemidos y me mordía mi labio para no gemir o soltar un leve grito….-**

**-No te contengas Lucy, quiero escucharte, ahora es mi turno de darte placer…-**

**-Ah….-****Y ahora me quita mis bragas dejando mi pelvis al descubierto y lanzándolas lejos-****¿M-me torturarás como yo lo hice contigo?-****Le dije sensual mientras abrazaba su espalda entre gemidos.** Era una sensación muy placentera…Si sus dedos masajeándome y jugando con mi clítoris se siente así, no me imagino lo que será su tener su enorme miembro en mi interior…-**.**

**-Aja, ¿te gusta?-**Y ahora introduce 2 de sus dedos…eso fue mucho mejor….-

**-¡Ahh!….-**Gemí fuertemente, esto era mejor que antes….**-E-es genial….-**Le hice saber con mi respiración entre cortada mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mi-

**-Eso Luce…di mi nombre…gime fuerte-**Dice haciéndolo con más rapidez**-Entonces esto te gustará más….-**¿Qué es lo que planea?, veo como detiene a sus dedos para bajar su rostro a mi muy mojada zona-

**-No piensas en…. ¡Ah!... N-natsu….-**Y sus dedos intercambiaron lugar con su lengua…Se siente muy bien…-**Ah…N-natsu…..S-se siente rico…-**Digo entre gemidos al unísono que acaricio y estiro sus cabellos…-**N-natsu...estoy por…**-Siento una rara sensación en mi bajo vientre…-**¡Aaah!…**-Gemí más fuerte mientras que de mi interior salía una sustancia caliente que Natsu bebía….-  
- Te gustó?-

**FIN C=**

**Espero que les halla gustado n.n, es mi primer Lemon, o por lo menos un intento de XD.**


	22. Capitulo 22: Virgo (parte1)

**_Maid Personal_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capitulo 22: Virgo (parte1)_**

**-¿Te gustó?-**Me preguntó con una sensual sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios, yo, sonrojada e intentando regular mi agitada respiración asentí-

**-S-si…-**Contesté-**Me encantó-**Y lo besé como el lo hacía conmigo, y en el transcurso, escuchamos como sonaba el timbre-**N-natsu….-**Decía entre los cortos besos que me daba-**Amor, debe de ser el repartidor-**

**-Pero luce…Estábamos pasando tan bien….-**

**-Si, pero yo tengo hambre.-**Le avisé mientras dificultosamente me bajaba del mármol y buscaba mi ropa interior-**Natsu… ¿Dónde las tiraste?-**Le pregunté-

**-¿Te refieres a tus braguitas?-**

**-Si-**

**-Por ahí-**

**-Cuanta información-**

**-Si, ¿verdad?-**

**-Lo que digas-**Y finalmente las encontré, justo cuando volvían a llamar a la puerta**-¡Ya voy!-**Avisé mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia allí**-¿Si?-**Pregunté al abrir la puerta-

**-¿Usted ordenó ****3 pizzas de la pizzería "El Unicornio En La Patineta"?-Me preguntó el joven repartidor mirando la orden que tenía anotada, pero, al levantar su vista, ví una mirada como las que me daba Natsu-****Oi...si que eres hermosa…-****Y me observó de pies a cabeza-**

**-¿Perdón?-**Dijo llegando mi amado, giro mi rostro y veo una mirada sumamente furiosa dirigida al pelinaranjado del repartidor**-¿Qué dijiste?.-**Y empezó a tronarse los nudillos-

**-¿Y-yo?-**Preguntó aterrado, obviamente, cualquiera que mirara a Natsu ahora se desmayaría o saldría corriendo…Pero de ver de eso, el repartidor se quedó y Natsu asintió de una forma bastante terrorífica y tétrica su cabeza-**Ahh…etto...y-yo no dije nada…-**

**-Muy bien, Lucy querida, ¿me traes mi billetera?**-Me preguntó volviendo as u mirada "normal" (en realidad, solo quería fingir para no terminar de ensuciar el pasillo con el repartidor), yo en ese momento, algo en mi me hizo mirarme, y recordar porque el repartidor me miraba así…me había olvidado de que estaba semidesnuda….si seré estúpida…-

**-H-hai**-Y me fui bien rápido de allí para vestirme, me importa una mierda si Natsu después me saca lo que me ponga, pero ahora no pienso dejar que el depravado repartidor me observe-

**NARRADOR POV:**

**-Bien, mas te vale no volver a mirar a MI chica, ¿Entiendes?.-**Amenazaba cierto peirosado-

**-H-hai…-**Contestaba un repetidor aterrado a punto de orinarse-

**-Buen chico-**Pero eso no evitó que cuando la rubia se agachaba para recoger la billetera y se le viera su trasero, el "invitado" no la observara, ganándose así un buen golpe- **¡¿Qué miras idiota?!-**Y lo golpea-

**-¡Natsu!-**Grita Lucy al verlo a punto de matar al estúpido repartidor (según Natsu**)-¿Qué le hicist**e?-

**-Estaba mirando el trasero que me pertenece-**Y sin más la atrajo hacia si por la cintura para besarla-

**-No había necesidad de dejarlo inconciente**…-Replicaba la rubia-**Ah, y aquí está la billetera-**

**NOMAL POV (Lucy):**

**-¿Cuánto es?-**Pregunté amablemente al medio roto repartidor-

**-S-son 115…-**Dijo con dificultad-

**-Ok-**Y Natsu (literalmente) le tiró el dinero mientras cerraba la puerta-

**-Bien, ahora, ¿Por qué no continuamos lo que empezamos?-**Me preguntó luego de dejar las pizzas a un lado de una forma (nuevamente) seductora y sexy-

**-Por que vamos a comer-**

**-Eres mala-**

**-¿Cuándo llegará el helado?-**Y como si lo hubieran llamado, el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez (por mi bien, según mi pelirosado) fue el a abrir la puerta-

**-Hola~…-**Gaturreó una voz femenina desde la puerta de la casa, esto no me agrada en lo mas mínimo…Por ende, rápidamente fui a la puerta, encontrándome con la mujer repartidora de la maldita heladería con los 2 L de helado que pedí coqueteando con lo que es mío…-**Dime mi amor, ¿Quieres que te acompañe en tu velada?, semejante primor como tú no debería pasar solo, además, veo que ya estas en ropa interior…-**Y cunado ya estaba dando un paso, abracé a MI Natsu por la espalda-

**-¿Perdón?-**Dije (supuestamente) sin entender**-¿Cuánto es?-**Pregunté rápido, la fea que estaba repartiendo helado y coqueteaba con Natsu era parecida a Lissana, solo que tenía el pelo celeste y su camiseta decía "Yukino"-

**-Es 120-**Me dijo con no buena cara al verme, y luego la muy descarada volvió a mirar a Natsu con esos ojos que me dan ganas de arrancárselos…-

**.-Bien-**y le quieté la billetera al expectante pelirosado que nos observaba atónito-**Toma, ahora, ya** **puedes irte-**

**-No quiero, tu amigo se ve algo herido, y me da cosita dejarlo solo…-**

**-¿Qué?-**Fue lo que dije, con intenciones de decir: ¿es que no me ves perra?, pero me contuve-

**-Nee Lucy, ¿por qué no entramos?-**Me preguntó mi pelirosado-

**-Si, ve tu, tengo que arreglar unos asuntitos con esta-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Yukino-**La llamó un hombre también joven desde la camioneta repartidora, era alto y tenía el cabello negro, parecía emo- **Ya ven, mañana tenemos que visitar a Sting**-¿Son amigos de ese bastardo?-

**-Si ya voy-**Le dijo desganada mientras antes de irse miraba la tableta que por derecho es mía, y el muy estúpido de Natsu no hacía nada, simplemente me miraba, luego (por suerte, de lo contrario la mataría con mis propias manos) se fue provocadoramente moviendo sus caderas-

**-¿Por qué no hiciste nada idiota?-**Le pregunté a Natsu después de cerrar la puerta tras de nosotros-

**-¿A que te refieres?, ¿por que eran amigo de ese marica mal nacido?-**

**-¡No!-**Estallé**-¡A que esa regalada se te estaba entregando en bandeja de oro!-**

**-¿Eh?-**Y entonces su expresión de no entender cambió a una sexy**-¿Estás celosa?-**Me pregunto coqueto-

**-N-no…-**Y traté de ir hacia la comida para que no viera mis sonrojo-

**-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas…-**Dijo a punto de besarme-

-…-Y el maldito timbre volvió a sonar, si es esa regalada peliceleste, la mato**…-Mas vale que no sea** **esa Yukino…-**Murmuré entre dientes-**Yo voy-**Dije, pero al llegar a la puerta, casi me muero… ¡¿Recién ahora se le ocurre dignarse a aparecer?!-

**-Hola Hime-**Me saludó con una reverencia-

**-¿Virgo?-**

**-Hai, como es de costumbre vengo a verificar que todo esté bien, ¿merezco un castigo?- **

**-No**-¡Mierda!, si me ve así y a Natsu, pensará que el me obligó o algo por el estilo…estoy perdida…hará que me valla y le prohibirán a Natsu volver a contratar una Maid, claro, además de la denuncia que le harán…. estoy perdida…-**P-pasa…-**Le pedí-

**-Linda casa, Hime tuvo suerte de que no sea tan grande, y hablando de grande, ¿por qué está así?-**Me preguntó, y yo solo vestía un pantalón holgado (que me lo puse luego que viniera el repartidor de pizzas) y la camisetita roja de Natsu-

**-Ehh….-**

**-Lucy, ¿Quién es?-**Y mágicamente, apareció, impresionante…se ve lindo **-¿Ella es Virgo?, me avisaron que esta semana vendría-**¿El muy maldito sabía esto y no me lo dijo?-

**-Hai-**

**-Perfecto-**Entiendo….Se está haciendo pasar por un amo normal-¿**Por cuánto tiempo se quedará señorita virgo?-**El muy imbécil incluso vestía un traje y tenía gel en el cabello, dejándolo ver mucho mas sexy de lo normal…es un bastardo…. ¿No que no se podía vestir con una mano?...me engañó y yo caí redondita….bueno, de no ser por eso, no estaríamos juntos, pero eso es otra cosa, y me las va a pagar…-

**.Me quedaré a vigilar a Hime-chan durante 24 horas-**Explicó-

**-Entiendo, Lucy, ¿por qué no te colocas tu traje?-**Incluso es raro escucharlo hablarme así….El verdadero me diría que me quite lo que tengo puesto…-

**.-Hai, lo que ordene amo**-Y yo seguí el juego-

Luego de vestirme con ese incómodo traje, volví a donde ellos estaban y acomodé las cosas, puse el helado en el congelador y coloqué la pizza en lindos platos de porcelana, esto se me hace raro en la casa de Natsu….

En fin, luego de esto y de una serie de preguntas por parte de Virgo e inspecciones en la casa, limpié lo que ensuciamos y ordené el cuarto de invitados para Virgo, mis cosas las puse en la habitación de Natsu (claro, después de que ella viera que tengo mi propia habitación y todo, para que no piense mal, aunque ahora tenga que dormir con Natsu para que ella quede más cómoda y tenga más puntos) y llevé a Vigo hacia allí, otra vez, para que durmiera, con la mentira de que esa era otra habitación.

**-Bien, esta será tu habitación Virgo, ¿te gusta?-**Le pregunté-

**-¿No es la misa que de la Hime?-**Se dio cuenta….rayos…-

**-No, claro que no, la mía es parecida…queda junto a la de mi amo…-**Mentí-

**-Claro… ¿merezco un castigo?.-**Creo que es masoquista…Pensé con una gran gota de sudo frío bajando por mi nuca-

**-No Virgo-**

**-Como quiera Hime-**

**-Buenas noches-**Y cerré la puerta para buscar al maldito de Natsu-

**-Luce~-**Me llama antes de cincharme del brazo para ingresar a su habitación-

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste Natsu?-**

**-Me había olvidado y recién me fijé, me avisaron por mail-**

**-No te creo, pero no tengo ganas de discutir, simplemente dormiré-**Y me fui desistiendo para que dar solo en ropa interior, me había acostumbrado a que me viera así-

**-No te imaginas el esfuerzo que cometo para no tirarte a la cama y hacerte mía**…-Me susurró en mi oido, yo me giro y lo beso-

**-Buenas noches-**Y me meto en la cama para dormir, ignorando el nerviosismo que me carcome por dormir en la misma cama junto a el.-

**FIN C=**

**Espero que les halla agradado n.n, sé que me quedó algo corto, pero bueno… ¬¬°…Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda ^_^**

**¡Llegué a los 100 reviwes en esta historia! :D , nunca había tenido tantos :B**

**Gracias a todos por seguirla :3**

**PD: tengo en plan ya otro proyecto para cuando termine esta historia.**


	23. Capitulo 23: Virgo (parte2)

**_Maid Personal_**

**_DE: NekoNalu29_**

**_Capitulo 23: Virgo (parte2)_**

:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**

Este cap contiene Lemon XD, y es el penúltimo u.u

(Espero que me quede bien las partes lemon)

:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**

Yo dormía plácidamente, soñando algo que…bueno, digamos privado….pero estaba muy cómoda, estaba siendo abrazada por mi pelirosado, olvidé por completo que estaba en ropa interior…naa, no importa.

-**Lucy~…-**Me llaman interrumpiendo un hermosos sueño…Creo que Natsu me contagió lo pervertido…estaba soñando que…que el y yo….todo es su culpa, aunque admito que e agradó…pero eso no vine al caso-**Despierta...-**Y me besa dulcemente-

-**Mhm… ¿Natsu?...-**Dije frotándome los ojos-

**-¿Quién más si no?.-**

**-No te queda el sarcasmo-**

**-No lo era-**Y me besó como se le había dado la manía últimamente, salvaje y apasionadamente-

**-Sabes-**Me dijo-**Me gustó despertar a tu lado y abrazándote…-**Y ahora yo lo beso, a veces es tan dulce…-

**-A mi también-**

**-Otra cosa, Ya estoy casi curado…-**Y me mira pervertidamente, pero lo de pervertido no se le va ni aunque sea el fin del mundo…-

**-¿Tan rápido?...-**Dije impresionada**-¿O será solo por el sexo?-**

**-Un poco de cada una, pero enserio, ya estoy casi curado, dormir me hace bien, claro, además de volverme más sexy y sensual-**

**-Si claro-**

**-Ya verás que pronto admitirás que soy el más sexy del mundo entre gritos preciosa…-**Y vuelve a besarme-

**-Y-ya para Natsu…-Le decía entre cortos besos-¿Qué hora es?-**Dije al terminar nuestro pasional beso-Acariciando su mejilla-

**-Eres mala…Y yo que te estaba besando…-**Dijo entre un adorable puchero-

**-Ya dime-**

**-Como quieras, son las 10-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**Y como si el diablo estuviera delante de mí, salté de la cama y me vestí lo más rápido que pude-

**-¿A dónde vas?-**Me preguntó-

**-A preparar el desayuno y quedar bien ante Virgo-**

**-¿Eh?-**Me dijo, pero yo ya estaba lejos, más específicamente, llegando a la cocina-

**-Buenos días Hime-¿**Qué?, ¿no tendría que ser al revés?...es rara…Espero que no se halla dado cuenta de la relación entre Natsu y yo…-

**-B-buenos días Virgo….-**Y observo a lo largo de la cocina y casi me desmayo…había un completo festín…-**¿Desde cuando está despierta**?...-Murmuré.-

**-Desde hace 5 horas-¡¿**Nani?!... ¡se despertó a las 5!-

**-¡¿T-te despertaste a las cinco de la mañana?!-**

**-Hai.-**

**-Buenos días-**Y nuevamente mi Natsu estaba luciendo un espléndido traje (que ni idea de donde lo sacó… ¿lo habrá robado?...no creo…)-

**-Es todo un ejemplo a seguir…deberías aprender de ella Lucy-san-**A este lo mato…Se quedó sin besos por un mes….-Todo se ve muy rico Virgo-

**-Arigatou.-**Agradeció con una reverencia-

**-¿Usted trabaja Natsu-sama?-¿**Cómo lo llamó?... ¿a caso dijo "Natsu-sama?...-

**-Sigo pensando que Lucy debería ser tu aprendiz…. Virgo eres todo un ejemplo-**Le dijo evadiendo su pregunta-

**-Lucy-san, las Maid que yo visito, no trabajan, solo lo hacen antes y después de mi visita, durante no-¿**Eh?, no tiene sentido… ¿no que era una inspección?-

**-No entiendo…-**Dije sincera-

**-Verás, durante mis visitas, las Maid se tomas un descanso, para eso vine, además de verificar que el lugar donde viven sea habitable**-Explicó-

**-Entiendo, muchas gracias Virgo-**Le dije con un abrazo-

**-¿Merezco un castigo?-**

**-No-**

**-¿P-por qué el abrazo?-**

**-Para agradecer-**

**-Dime Virgo, ¿Das clases?-**

**-¿Vas a segur con eso?-**Dije furiosa intentando no matarlo-

**-Hime, ¿Por qué no se cambia?-**

**-Buena idea-**

**-¿Quiere que la ayude?-**

**-No es necesario-**Y fui a cambiarme-

Me vestí rápidamente con una musculosa rosada y una falda (pollera, mini o como sea) de shean negra además de unas chancletas (chinelas, o no se como más XP) también negras.

Virgo parece una persona bastante mable y servicial… Pero un poco rara…y masoquista…Pero agradable.

El tiempo durante el desayuno pasó bastante rápido, y vergonzoso…Ya que las manos "juguetonas" de Natsu se escondieron bajo la mesa y empezaron a acariciar cierta zona mía que me hizo soltar ciertos suspiros que no debieron salir, juro que intenté detenerlo, pero mi lado inconsciente me retuvo luego de sentir como su mano me bajaba la ropa interior y empezaba a acariciar mi clítoris.

**-¿Sucede algo Hime?-**Me preguntó al verme sonrojada y como que…gimiendo…Y lo peor era que Natsu estaba como si nada, ni siquiera se movía (visiblemente, por que debajo… sigo pensando que es un pervertido descarado.)-

**-N-no Virgo, No es nada, S-solo tengo algo de se~d….-**Maldito pelirosa…me hizo venirme frente a virgo…-

**-Si usted dice…-**Dijo no muy convencida-

**-Virgo, ¿Me traerías más pan?.-**Le pedí, sinceramente, no me gusta pedirle cosas así a los demás, me recuerda a la época junto a mi padre.-

**-¿Qué dices Lucy? si está llena la panera-**Abrió su gran boca el idota pelirosado, yo lo miré con unos ojos rabiosos-

**-Perdón, ui**-Y "sin querer" arrojé la panera al suelo, sé que se debe tirar la comida, pero ¡por favor!, es una emergencia, el muy idota de Natsu me está masturbando mientras desayunamos junto a Virgo.-

**-No es problema Lucy-sama**-¿Ahora a mí también me llama "sama"?, dijo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina, hasta que no se dio la vuelta, mantuve una falsa sonrisa tratando de no suspirar o dar un vergonzoso gemido-

**-¡¿Q-qué te pasa idota?!-**Le dije susurrando pero casi gritando-

**-Es que así es mas divertido-**Y saca su mano de dentro de mí-**Y delicioso….-**Y se lame los dedos mojados, ok, eso si fue sensual, pero no se lo diré-

**-Pervertido-**Y justo cuando ya estaba llegando Virgo había podido subirme mi ropa interior, que el muy descarado casi me arranca-

-**Aquí tiene Hime.-**Dijo colocando el pan delante de mí-

**-Gracias Virgo-**

**-No debe agradecerme-**

**-Y…no me lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿A que hora te retiras?-Dijo el imbécil que tengo al lado, recibiendo un camuflado codazo-**

**-Como a las 15:30, espero que no les moleste, ¿merezco un castigo?-**

**-¡Claro que no!-**Dijimos al unísono el pelirosa y yo-

**-Como quieran-**Y seguimos desayunando-

No se la iba a dejar gratis a Natsu, así que, disimuladamente, pasé mi mano por su entre pierna, y como pensé, su miembro esta algo erecto. Esto va a ser divertido…

Sin que Virgo nos viera, ingresé mi mano por debajo de la ropa de Natsu hasta llegar a su miembro, que ahora si estaba erecto totalmente gracias a las "caricias" que le di sobre la ropa.

**-¿Q-que haces Luce?-**Me dijo con dificultad mi pelirosado mientras subía y bajaba mi mano-

**-Una pequeña venganza.-**

**-N-no deberías jugar con fuego…-**Me dijo con esa mirada lujuriosa que me humedece-

**-¿No me detendrás?-**Le pregunté-

**-No, es muy rico, tus manos son muy buenas Luce, pero espera hasta esta tarde y verás lo que es el verdadero placer…-**Eso me hizo sonrojarme-

No puedo creer que Virgo no se dé cuenta… ¿teniéndonos en frente sonrojados y (ahora) a el suspirando mientras una de mis manos está desvanecida debajo de la mesa y no se da cuenta?, ¿enserio?.

**-Voy a juntar la mesa-**Y antes que Natsu terminara saqueé mi mano de su pantalón y me ofrecí a ayudarla-

**-Déjame ayudarte Virgo-**

**-No es necesario Hime, creo que debería ayudar a Natsu-sama, se ve algo transpirado y sonrojado, tal ves le dio fiebre, me dijeron que estaba algo herido, ¿Por qué no lo revisa?-¿**Lo está haciendo a propósito?-

**-B-buena idea…-**E inmediatamente Natsu sonrió de lado-

**-Lucy-san, no me siento muy bien…-**Es buen actor…el muy maldito actúa bien…con razón todo lo anterior…es un….ya me las pagará…-

**-Vamos Natsu-sama**-Dije a regañadientes-

**-H-hai…-**Incluso sabe como hacer para poner cara de enfermo…Virgo ya se había dado la vuelta recién, y al mismo tiempo, él se puso de pie solo y caminó hasta su habitación, no antes de mostrarme su brillante dentadura-

**-Virgo, ¿segura que no quieres que te ayude?, Natsu no está tan mal-**

**-No se preocupe, cuando termine debo irme-**

**-P-pero…pero dijiste que te irías a las 3 y media-**

**-Me surgió un compromiso-**¿Qué?, ¿esto es posible?...de seguro el muy pervertido le pagó…-

-E-esta bien…-Y cuando quise ver, incluso ya tenía hechas las maletas- ¡¿C-cómo?!-

**-Las hice esta mañana-**Me dijo al terminar de secar el último vaso de cristal azul-

**-¿Eh?-**Esto tiene que ser una broma….-

**-Bueno, mi trabajo ha terminado, salúdeme a Natsu-sama de mi parte-**Y como si nada, tomó las maletas y caminó hasta la puerta, luego escuche como la abría y luego la cerraba rápidamente-

**-¿Eh?-**Volví a repetir-

**-Ah, casi me olvido, tome Hime-**Y me de una carta-

La abro y la leo:

"Querida Hime, mi instancia en la casa de su "amo" ha terminado antes de lo previsto, no se preocupe por su "secretito" en mis mano está a salvo.

Atte.: Virgo"

**-No es cierto…-**Dije atónita mientras la carta caía de mis manos y sentía como unos ya conocidos fuertes brazos me envolvían la cadera-

**-Luce~-**

**-¿¡Ves lo que logras Natsu!?-**Le recriminé-

**-¿De que estás hablando?-**

**-No te hagas el tonto, hicimos que Virgo se fuera como tres horas antes-**

**-Ejem, pero recién dijiste "hicimos", lo que quiere decir, que admites tener algo de culpa-**¿Dije que era estúpido?, también es bastante listo…-

**-N-no es cierto**-Dije girando mi rostro sonrojado, simplemente no se para que cuando el está en mi espalda envolviéndome con sus acogedores brazos-

**-Además, no me vengas a decir que no te gustaron mis caricias-**Y nuevamente descendía sus traviesas manos hasta mi pubis-

**-¿Q-que haces**?-

**-Termino lo que comencé en el desayuno, además, ya estoy prácticamente curado**-Y volvió a sonreír torcidamente-

**-N-natsu….-**Y sus manos volvían a hacerme viajar lejos de allí-**S-sabes…ah…tus manos son muy hábiles… ¡ah!…-**Le dije sonrojada mientras me giraba y lo besaba apasionadamente al sentir que su mano se adentraba más en mí, con la diferencia que ahora había llamado a su otra mano (que por lo que siento está perfectamente curada, me encantaría que me dijeran como es que se curó tan rápido…) dándome algo mas de placer. –

**-¿Te gusta?-**Me preguntó al moverse más rápido-

**-¡Ah!-**Dije al venirme-

**-Pregunté que si te gusta-**

**-S-si…me encanta….pero…-**Me acerco a su oreja y la muerdo suavemente para susurrarle-**No es suficiente…-** No se de donde saco valor para hablarle así, pero es lo que causa en mi el muy maldito pervertido-

**-Que suerte…Para mi tampoco es suficiente…-**Y nos besamos salvajemente comenzando una arda lucha entre nuestras lenguas-

Inmediatamente, el saca sus manos de mi y empieza a subirme la camiseta, yo subo mis brazos y dejamos de besarnos, para luego el levantarme y yo enredar mis piernas a su alrededor, enseguida siento el contacto de su miembro duro sobre la tela mojada e mi ropa interior, ocasionando que se humedezca aún más.

**-¡Ah!-**Gemimos a la vez al rozarse nuestros sexos-

**-Ya estas duro…-**Le dije con una de sus sonrisas-

**-Y tu bien mojada…-**Y volvimos a enredar nuestras lenguas-

Entre besos, el nos llevó al cuarto, y en trayecto, fuimos desvistiéndonos, quedando el solo de pantalones y boxers, y yo solo con la falda y mi húmeda ropa interior.

**-Esperé tanto por esto Luce…-**Me dijo mientras descendían sus besos por mi cuello y llegaban hasta mis pechos, donde toma el izquierdo con la mano y el derecho con la boca, ocasionándome gran placer.-

**-Ah…-**Gemía-**Natsu…se siente tan bien…**-Le dije mientras jugaba con su cabello-

-Eso no es nada con lo que te haré hermosa….- Me dijo mientras el jugaba con mis pechos, yo le saqué su pantalón dejándolo solo en ropa interior, con lo que su miembro se notaba aún más-

-Tu también la pasarás bien…-

-Lo sé…-Y volvimos a besarnos mientras mi mano atendía a su "amiguito"-

-Ah…-Gimió ronco-Eres traviesa para ser tu primera vez…-

-Me contagiaste lo pervertido-

-Que suerte…-Y me sacó la falda y ropa interior mientras yo también lo dejaba desnudo a él entre besos-

-Disfrutarás esto Luce…-Y desciende su cabeza hasta esa zona mía para hacerme lo mismo que ayer en la cocina, se siente muy bien….-

**FIN C=****O " estor su " que su " me d la abrua-ra saque manos estt esta tarde y vero-dem**

Espero que quede bien n.n y les agrade :D


	24. Capitulo 24: Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Maid Personal**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Capitulo 24: Un Nuevo Comienzo.**

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

Este cap es el último U.U y contiene escenas de lemon :3

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

Sentía como su lengua jugaba conmigo, salía y entraba, y ahora toma mi clítoris y empieza a succionarlo, ocasionándome gran placer y en minutos otro orgasmo.

**-Ah…Natsu…-**Decía entre gemidos al terminar-

**-Te gustó, ¿Verdad**?-Me preguntó seductoramente al subir su cabeza a la altura de mi rostro-

**-¿Tu que crees?-**Y lo besé-

**-Tus manos son bastantes traviesas…-**E comentó al notar como mis manos acariciaban su miembro-**Ah…Luce…-**

**-Al igual que las tuyas-**E hice que ahora el estuviera debajo de mi-**Etto…espero que te guste…-**Y antes de descender mi rostro hasta su miembro que se erguía con toda su gloria-

**-¿Q-que vas a hacerme?-**Me preguntó, yo simplemente lo ignoré y le di un corto beso a su miembro-**Ah…-**Gimió ronco, luego, lo empecé a lamer-**Luce…Eso…así…-**Y finalmente me lo metí en la boca simulando una penetración, y gimió más fuerte**-¡ah!...Eso…así Lucy…Eso me gusta…-**Cambiaba de ritmo, más rápido, más lento, más profundo, hasta que sentí como se venía dentro de mi boca con un gemido mayor a los demás**-¡Ah!…-**Yo iba a continuar, pero el me detuvo tomando mis cabellos y levantando mi cabeza-**Luce~…quiero hacerte mía…-**Y me besó, yo correspondí gustosa, y durante este caliente beso, el me volvió a recostar cuidadosamente y terminamos nuestro beso-

**-Hazlo yo tampoco soporto más…-**Respondí-

**-Seré cuidadoso…Por lo menos esta vez…-**Y lentamente fue introduciéndose dentro de mí, hasta encontrar esa barrera, antes de seguir, el me besó, no salvaje o apasionadamente (como lo venía haciendo hace un rato ya) si no de una forma tierna y dulce, demostrándome su amor y cariño-**Mmm…-**Gimió levemente al entrar-**Esto te dolerá un poco**…-Me dijo-

**-Continúa…-**Le dije, e inmediatamente me volvió a besar mientras rompía esa barrera, dolió, pero ese dolor fue pasajero**-¡Ah!-**Gemimos ambos en un leve grito-

**-Avísame cuando pueda moverme…-**Me pidió con una sonrisa amable, con la cual yo respondí de igual forma, pero pude notar como una pequeña lágrima descendía por mi mejilla-**Ya pasará…-**Y el la lamió-

**- Ya...ya puedes moverte…-**Le avisé, y el empezó a entrar y salir en un principio lentamente, al igual que nuestros gemidos… -

**-Se siente bien…-**Me comentó con los ojos cerrados-

**-Más...más rápido...ah…-**Y el aceleró y profundizó sus estocadas, que eran sumamente placenteras-**Así…sigue…así Natsu…-**Yo envolví su espalda con mis piernas-

**-¿Así?-**Me preguntó-**¿Te gusta?-**

**-Si…sigue así…-**Y cuando quise ver, ahora estaba dada vuelta, el me había girado para seguir con lo que hacíamos en otra mejor posición-**Ah…eso…-**

**-Luce…mmm…ah…-**Ambos estábamos gimiendo.-**Te dije que te demostraría lo que es el placer Luce…-**Y tomó mis senos, causándome un mayor placer-

**-S-si…-**Yo ya estaba llegando a mi límite...y noté como Natsu también, pero eso no lo detuvo para volver a girarme y dejarme sobre el-

**-Es tu turno Lucy…-**Y yo moví mis caderas haciendo que gimiera, luego fui pasando suavemente mis manos sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba agitadamente, al igual que el mío-

**-¿T-te gusta?...-**Dije mordiéndome mi labio inferior-

**-No sabes cuanto…-**Y me besó, para luego venirse dentro de mí junto a mí.-**Ah...-**Gemimos ambos al terminar, el salió de dentro de mí y se colocó a mi lado-

**-Te amo…-**Le hice saber cuando sentí el sueño invadiéndome-

**-Yo también te amo-**De cierta forma, cuando me lo decía me "llenaba", me encanta escucharlo decirme eso-

**-Luce…-**Y me abraza atrayéndome más hacia él al dormirme-

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

Luego de unas horas, desperté aún estando abrazada a mi Natsu, el estaba boca arriba observándome y yo estaba sobre su pecho descansando, al abrir mis ojos lentamente, noté su mirada sobre mí.

**-Hola…-**Saludé.-

**-Por fin despiertas dormilona…pasaron 3 horas…-**

**-¿Solo eso?-**

**-Aja-**

**-Mmm…Creo que voy a darme una ducha…-**Dije estirándome-

**-Te acompaño…-**Y me cargó al estilo princesa en medio de un sediento beso-

**-¿No te cansas?-**

**-Contigo nunca, además te dije que lo haríamos todo el día, y todo el día vas a gemir mi nombre, Lucy-**

**-Y tu el mío Natsu…-**Le dije al darle un corto beso, el me bajó dentro de la (bastante grande) bañera y empezó a llenarla de agua tibia-

**-¿Así está bien el agua?-**

**-Aja…-**Y cerré mis ojos, me gusta el agua...yo pacíficamente estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta notar como me toman de la cintura y me coloca sobre sus piernas-**Natsu…-**Murmuré-

**-Vas a disfrutar esto tanto como yo Luce…-**Lo besé y coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura-**Ah…-**Gemimos. Rápidamente su miembro ya estaba erecto y dentro de mi-

**-Natsu…-**Susurré en un gemido mientras subía y bajaba y el tomaba mis pechos entre sus manos-

**-Son tan suaves…tu eres tan suave como la seda…-**Y lo besé ahogando un gemido dentro de su boca-

**-G-gracias…ah…-**Ahora estaba dándole la espalda-**Ah…T-te gusta cambiar e posiciones, ¿No?...-**Le cuestioné-

**-S-si… así te saboreo bien mi hermosa Luce**-Y descendió su mano derecha hasta nuestra unión para seguir torturándome placenteramente con mi clítoris**-¿Se siente bien?...ah…-**

**-¿T-tu que crees?...-**Ya estaba por venirme otra vez-

**-Eres tan estrecha Lucy…que es difícil no venirse…Ah…-**Y yo me vine, ocasionando que el también lo hiciera-

**-¿N-nunca te aburrirás de mí?-**Le pregunté mientras el sacaba su miembro de mí y yo lo miraba a los ojos, tenía miedo que me utilizara y luego, me desechara como un pañuelo usado, yo no quiero eso…-

**-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-**Me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos-

**-Tengo miedo que te aburras de mí y me dejes…-**

**-Baka…eso nunca pasará**-Me dijo dándome un suave golpe en la cabeza para luego besarme-**Te amo demasiado…-**

**-Yo también…-**Y lo besé.-

**-Sabes, te tengo un regalito…-**Dijo acariciándome mi trasero-

**-¿A sí?, ¿cuál es?-**

**-Es un secreto…pero también te tengo una sorpresa…-**

**-Me gustan las sorpresas, y más si son regalos de tu parte, aunque sabes, yo no los preciso, solo necesito tu cariño y amor-**Lo besé-

**-Que tierna que eres, pero quiero consentirte, pasé mucho tiempo sin verte…sin abrazarte…sin tenerte cerca…-**Y me abraza cálidamente-

**-Yo también te extrañé…y perdón por no recordarte en un inicio…-**

**-No te preocupes…-**Y nos besamos dulcemente, me gusta hacerlo, sus labios son suaves-

**-¡Natsu Lucy!-**Por lo que más quieran, díganme que esa no es Erza…-

**-M-miedo….-**Murmuró mi Natsu soltándome del abrazo y poniendo una cara de miedo y horror-**Estoy perdido...Erza me matará…**-

**-No te preocupes**-Dije acariciando su mejilla, para luego salir de la tina y envolverme en una toalla-Sal del agua.-

-Yo quería tener por lo menos 35 hijos contigo…pobre de mí…Estoy frito…-Que tierno…-

-¡Cabeza de lava! Y Lucy!-Llamó grey, ¿El también nos invadió?-

-Natsu-Lo llamé, si no hacía algo nos descubrirían….-

-Moriré antes de hacerte mía 100 veces…-Es un pervertido.-

-Natsu-

-Me castrará y luego me torturará pero se asegurará de mantenerme vivo…-Ya está haciéndose toda la película…-

**-Natsu.-**Empiezo a quedarme sin paciencia…-

**-Soy tan sexy y sensual para morir tan joven…-**Ya estaba tirado en el suelo en forma fetal meciéndose-

**-¡Natsu!-**Lo llamé a gritos, créanme que trate de no gritar, pero este imbécil no me escuchaba-

**-¡¿Qué?!-**Me dio histérico**-¿No te das cuanta que estoy ocupado pensando en las millones de torturas que me aplicará Erza?-**

**-Creo que están en el baño.-**Escuché como Grey le decía a Erza-

**-¡¿Juntos?!-**Ese grito se escuchó perfectamente….-**Maldito bastardo cuando te ponga las manos encima…-**

**-Están cerca…-**Murmuró Natsu que ahora estaba ya parado, pero aún desnudo.-**Tal vez si salto por la ventana…aún pueda salvarme….-**Razonó erróneo-

**-Idiota...-**Dije golpeándome la frente con la mano-**Ponte una toalla**-Y le lancé una a la cara-**Si saltas por la ventana te matarás-**

**-Prefiero morir así que en las manos de Erza…-** Dijo girando hasta la ventana-

**-Si serás estúpido**-Y me dirigí hasta él, luego, lo envolví con la toalla para que por lo menos nadie mas lo viera desnudo, luego lo abracé y el me correspondió-

**-Pero tu estúpido-**Y nos volvimos a besar-

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

**-Luce~-**Siento como me llaman, pero, es imposible, la persona que me está llamando está delante de mí…y rayos...déjenme adivinar, ¿ fue un sueño?-

**-Mhmh…-**Murmuré mientras me sobaba los ojos lentamente, para luego despacio abrirlos-**¿Natsu?-**Y tengo razón, el yo nunca tuvimos sexo, Virgo nunca llegó a casa, el nunca se puso un sexy traje, no nos masturbamos durante nuestro desayuno con Virgo y nunca aparecieron Erza y Grey mientras nos besábamos luego de hacerlo en la tina, pero… ¿por qué estoy desnuda?-

**-Por fin despiertas-**Y apareció con nada más que una toalla colgando en sus caderas, al parecer, se acaba de duchar, si estaré loca que soñé que el y yo lo hacíamos, sus pervertideces me deben de estar afectando…-

**-¿P-por qué estás así?-**Le dije señalándolo algo sonrojada, al menos lo de sus heridas no fue un sueño, ya que el estaba como nuevo-

**-Acabo de despertarme para preparar el desayuno y darme una ducha**-Que decepción…con que si soñé eso…Al menos tendré el placer que me preparó el desayuno…mentó... ¿Desayuno?, ¿Que hora es?**- Luego de que tuvimos sexo te dormiste profundamente, yo me quedé admirándote y verificando que no sea uno mas de mis húmedos sueños-**¿Entonces solo soñé que aparecían Erza y Grey luego de hacerlo en la tina?, eso explicaría porque son las 8AM-

**-¿Entonces si lo hicimos y no aparecieron Er-chan y Grey?-**Pregunté contenta-

**-Si…espera un momento…-**Y dejó la bandeja con el desayuno a un lado para acercase a mí sensualmente**-¿Qué soñaste?-**Me preguntó mientras se subía a la camas a gatas y quedaba sobre mí enredado en mis piernas-

**-Etto…-**¿Cómo le cuento mi vergonzoso sueño?**-Soñé que lo habíamos hecho y que al terminar me dormía, para luego despertarme 3 horas después y volver hacerlo en la ducha, y al terminar nos invadían Erza y Grey, tu tratabas de tirarte por la ventana diciendo "prefiero morir así que en las manos de Erza" o algo así-**Y el me besa-

**-Con que mi princesa soñó enseguida después de hacerlo que volvíamos a tener sexo…-**Y me dio un beso en el cuello-

**-Ah…-**Suspiré-

**-Ya estás mojada…-**Me comentó al bajar su mano hasta mi intimidad-

**-Y tu estas erecto-**Contesté antes de volver a besarnos apasionadamente-

**-Por que no vamos a cumplir ese sueño…-**Me preguntó mientras jugaba con mis senos-

**-Ah…-**Gemí al sentir sus manos calientes sobre mí**-C-con mucho gusto…-**Contesté para luego ser cargada al estilo princesa con dirección al baño-

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

Luego de volver hacerlo con Natsu, casi quedar afónica y darnos un baño desayunamos y el me dijo algo que me había dicho en el sueño, o por lo menos parcialmente:

**-Sabes, te tengo un regalo-**

**-¿A sí?**-Preguntécomo una niña cuando le dicen que tiene un juguete nuevo-

**-Si, está en el ropero**-E instantáneamente me puse de pie para ir por ese regalo-

**-¿Cómo es?-**Le pregunté desde el cuarto-

**-Viene en una bolsa color rojo medio oscuro**-Contestó-

Busqué hasta que la encontré, era una bolsita que contenía...es un pervertido…

**-¿Te gustó mi regalo?-**Me dijo desde mi espalda al abrazarme-

**-Es vencería sexy-**Dije avergonzada-

**-Aja, para que te la pongas luego de nuestra cita-**

**-¿Cita?-**Dije sorprendida-

**-Te dije que tendríamos otra para recompensar la anterior-**

**-Moo N-natsu**-Me quejé-**E-espera Natsu… ¿Es que no te cansas**?-Le dije al notar sus intenciones-

**-Contigo nunca-**

**-Quiero comer-**Le dije intentado alejarlo**-**

**-Aquí me tienes en bandeja de oro solo para ti-**Y me besó nuevamente-

**-Tengo hambre de comida-**

**-Aburrida…-**Vencido y de mala gana me soltó-

**-Vamos a vestirnos-**Le pedí, es que nosotros luego del "baño" nos quedamos solo en toalla-

**-Esta bien, y luego vamos a nuestra cita-**

**-¿Dónde es?-**

**-Vamos a cenar y a pasear-**

**-Me parece lindo-**

Luego de vestirnos (yo con un jean negro, una musculosa y unas sandalias y él con unas bermudas y una camiseta además de unos campeones (tenis, deportivos, como te guste más CX) y desayunar, me dispuse a ordenar el lío que habíamos hecho, y cuando estábamos por salir, la "pesadilla" de mi sueño se cumple:

**-¡Lucy!-**Era Er-chan, esto no va a cavar bien…del todo-¿Dónde están?-

**-¿¡Dónde estás cabeza de lava?!-¿**Y Grey?...Esto no puede ser bueno…-

**-L-luce…-**Dijo Natsu mientras se escondía tras de mí-**D-dime q-que junt-taste toda** **n-nuestra ropa d-del suelo…-**Me dijo temblando y pálido, es cómico vero así-**Por lo que mas quieras dime que no hay rastro de lo que hicimos…-**

**-Me faltó la sala…jejeje-**Dije con una risa nerviosa-

**-¡Natsu!-**Gritaron ellos-

**-Más te vale que no halla pasado lo que estoy pensado…-**Dijo Erza, y claramente, se escuchó como tomaba "algo" afilado de la cocina, ¿tan pronto llegaron allí?-

**-Yo te ayudo con el crimen si tubo sexo con Lucy….-**Y ahora se escuchaban sonora y claramente como el se tronaba los huesos…-

**-E-estoy muerto…-**Murmuró Natsu al verlos llegar donde estábamos nosotros, es decir, nuestra (así es, desde ayer esta habitación es nuestra) habitación con pasos temibles y auras demoníaca a su alrededor-**S-sálvame M-mavis…-**Rogó-

**-L-lucy, ¿Eso son tus bragas?-**Me preguntó Grey mirando mis manos que, definitivamente, tenía lo que quedaban de ellas-**Así que…-**Dijo ya más cerca de nosotros, que digo, estaban más cerca de Natsu- **Te atreviste a tocar a nuestra hermanita… ¿Eh?-**Preguntó con cara de loco psicópata, el "criminal" y yo tragamos duro-

**-Natsu…-**Murmuró la pelirroja en igual o peor estado que el moreno que la acompañaba- …-

**-Date por muerto…-**Terminó de decir Grey-

**-¡Sálvame Luce!-**Fue lo que se escuchó en un radio de 10 cuadras luego de que Grey y Erza (mis protectores "hermanos") se le tiraran encima, literalmente…-

**-¡Aye!-**Llegó Happy, quien hace días estaba extrañamente tranquilo...Supongo que tiene que ver con la gatita de esa adorable niña que se mudó al lado…?cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Wendy?, si eso creo-

En resumen, estuve com horas tratando de salvar a Natsu que cruelmente era torturado por ellos, desde este punto, (del otro lado de la puerta, ya que ellos me habían sacado de la habitación para que según ellos "no me traumara con la muerte de mi amor") se podría llegar a pensar que estábamos en la época medieval y que justo ahora Natsu estaba en la guillotina esperando a que le cortaran la cabeza el mendigo, o en este caso los mendigos, pero que antes, estaba pasando por una cruel tortura…

Luego de eso, mi Natsu saló todo herido (un ojo morado, el labio partido enumerada cantidad de veces, una mano casi rota, y cubriéndose su entre pierna con mucho mido) murmurando cosas como: "Debo cambiar la cerradura", "poner una red eléctrica", "cámaras filmadoras" "rayos láser", "venganza", o cosas así, incluso escuché algo así como : "debo preguntarle a Jerall como hace para domar a la bestia"…, recibiendo así un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconciente (cortesía de Er-chan).

**-Lucy-**Me llamó Erza, ese tono de voz…no me agrada en lo más mínimo…-**Debemos hablar-**

**-H-hai…-**Ahora era yo la que temía por mi vida y miraba de reojo la ventana, la idea que me dio el Natsu de mi sueño es bastante tentadora…-

**-Retírate Grey-**El pidió-

**-Claro, ¿Voy por los demás?-**

**-Exacto, la FACE 1 está terminada, pasamos a la FACE 2**-¿De qué rayos están hablando?, Noto como Grey sale por la puerta dejándome sola con Er-chan y un inconciente Natsu-

**-Bien, toma asiento-**Me pidió desde el sofá de la sala, Como llegamos aquí, no me lo pregunten…-

**-C-claro…-**Y me senté a una prudencial distancia de ella-

**-Cuéntame-**

**-¿Lo qué?-**

**-¿El te obligó?**-¿Me está preguntando si Natsu se propasó conmigo?-

**-¿Eh? no entiendo-**

**-¿El te...violó?-**Me preguntó más bajo, yo negué rotundamente-**No lo defiendas, tendrá su caigo de igual manera-**

**-El no me obligó a nada, yo lo hice por que… ¡por que lo amo!-**Estallé-**Ambos** **quisimos….-**Susurré-

**-Bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar-**Dijo calmada mientras se ponía de pie-

**-¡¿Estás diciendo que si te hubiéramos dicho que no la obligué a nada, yo no hubiera terminado así?!-**Y el pelirosado resucitó de entre los muertos-

**-No, claro que no, de igual manera hubieras terminado así-**Le dijo simple mientras caminaba con un gran bolso que Dios sabe de donde sacó-

**-Ven Natsu., vamos a ponerte hielo-**

**-Lucy-**Me llamó**-Gracias**-Me agradeció sin razón aparente-

**-¿Por qué?-**Dije intrigada-

**-Por decir que me amas-**

**-Tonto, no debes agradecérmelo-**Y le di un corto pero tierno beso-

**-Eres lamedor mujer del mudo Luce**-

**-Y tu el mejor hombre, aunque, eres un pervertido-**

**-¿Quién no lo sería con semejante mujer a su lado?-**Y, aún en su estado me dedicó una lujuriosa mirada-

**-¡Llegamos!-**Se escuchó claramente desde la entrada las voces de Levy, Gajell, Jerall, Jubia y Grey-

**-¿Más invasores?-**Cuestionó mi pelirosado al llegar a la cocina-

**-A así es**-Respondí al dejarlo a un lado mientras me dirigía al congelador por hielo para sus heridas-

**-Se arruinó nuestra velada…-**Se quejó con un puchero Natsu -

**-Claro que no par de tórtolos**-Dijo apareciendo tras la puerta una Erza muy arreglada y nada que ver a como llegó-

**-¿Eh?-**Dijimos la mismo tiempo-

3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3: 3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

**-¿P-puedes explicarme…ah…c-cómo llegamos a esto?...ah…-**Dije entre gemidos-

**-T-todo es su culpa y de tu exquisito cuerpazo…-**Y nos besamos sedientos uno del otro-

Sentía como salía y entraba de mí y como gemíamos al ritmo del otro…y, aunque estuviéramos en el baño de un lujoso restourant, no me importaba, solo me importaba que estábamos nosotros 2 gimiendo descontrolados.

**FLASHBACK:**

**-Claro que no par de tórtolos**-Nos contestó una Er-chan luciendo un elegante vestido morado junto a un elegante peinado-

**-¿Eh?-**Dijimos la mismo tiempo sin entender esta extraña situación-

**-¿Qué no entienden?-**Nos preguntó Jerall igual de arreglado que ella, solo que con un lindo traje azul marino y camisa celeste clara-

**-Creo que los golpes que te di te hicieron más estúpido cerebro de carbón-**Incluso Grey lucía elegante con ese medio traje negro (ya que al parecer, se había quedado "mágicamente" sin la mitad de su traje)

**-¡Claro que no exhibicionista!-**E iban a comenzar una nueva pelea de no ser por una Jubia que tomó por la espalda a su " " para evitar que mostrara más piel de la que demostraba y yo a mi "Natsu-sama" para evitar que se lastimara aún más.-

**-Cálmate Natsu-**Le dije-**Ponte este hielo**-Y se lo coloqué en una de sus tantas nuevas heridas faciales-

**-Explíquense ahora-**Pedí lo más amble posible, yo tan ilusionada que estaba por salir con Natsu…-

**-Ohh…-**Dijo burlón Grey-**Lucy tiene carácter…-**

**-Cállate ojos caídos y ponte decente para estar frente a MI mujer**-¿Eh?, Natsu es bastante posesivo…-

**-Jubia tampoco quiere que su grey-sama muestre su sensual físico, ese es solo de Jubia-**

**-Eres adorable-**Y Grey besó a su novia.-

**-¿Pueden decirnos por qué todos estás vestido elegantemente?**-Pidió civilizado mi pelirosado-

**-Es por que como la cita anterior de Lu-chan tuvo unos "incidentes", quisimos ayudarles con una nueva-**Explicó Levy-chan, quien llevaba un lindo atuendo. También elegante, esto me hace sentirme excluida…-

**-Ya que Salamander es tan inútil que no puede darle una cita decente a su novia, yo, el genial Gajell y la enana del, vinimos a cooperar-**Esto tiene que ser un milagro… ¡inclusive el vestía elegante!-

**-Además, como ya sabemos que "adelantados" están en su relación, queremos asegurarnos que tu-**Y Jerall señaló a mi novio-

**-No te sobrepases-**Terminó Erza-

**-¿Cuantas veces debo decir que el no me obligó a acostarme con el?-**Dije ya algo colérica-**Yo quise hacer el amor con Natsu de una forma salvaje, ¿Entendido?, el no me obligó-**Bien, eso de forma salvaje no fue buena idea de decir…todos, sin acepción me miraban atónitos…y luego intercambiaban miradas conmigo y Natsu, esto si me hizo sonrojar-

**-Baka-**Me susurró Natsu-

**-Lo sé-**

**-E-etto…-Murmuró** Erza bien roja-

**-Creo que….-**Jerall estaba con un leve sangrado nasal-

**-La conejita y el salamander son igual de pervertidos…-**

**-Lu-chan…no conocía ese lado tuyo….-**Me dijo Levy con sus manos tapando su boca-

**-Y-ya dígannos porqué están tan elegantes-**Pedí para cambiar de tema, cosa que creo que logré, ya que todos regresaron a su estado "normal" (si se le puede llamar normal a alocado)-

**-Bien, lo diremos simple, iremos todos juntos a cenar-**Dijo Grey-

**-¡Wii!-**Festejó Jubia, que lucía un hermoso vestido azul-**Jubia irá a una cita con Grey-sama-**Dijo con corazones en los ojos-

**-Sigo sin entender-**Mencionó Natsu-

**-Tarado…-**Insultó el moreno golpeándose el rostro con su mano-

**-Nosotros nos encargaremos que se vistan elegantes y los llevaremos al Restourant de los conocidos de Jerall**-**Explicó ya cansada Erza-**

**-Ahh…-**Dijo al fin el pelirosa, a veces pienso que es estúpido…o que se calló de la cuna al ser un bebé…-

Seguidamente, las chicas me levaron a la otra habitación y (como la vez anterior) me dieron nueva vestimenta (cabe decir que más que hermosa, era un espléndido vestido color rojo, me hacía lucir mejor mis curvas y era algo escotado) y se encargaron de mi apariencia, cuando salimos del cuarto, los chicos también mostraban a su "obra de arte", Natsu estaba endemoniadamente sexy…lucía un elegante traje negro con camisa color vino y su cabello lo llevaba como cuando vino Virgo, solo que mejor...por dios es todo un adonis…Y todo mío…

Rápidamente me llevé la mano a la boca para comprobar si no estaba abierta y si no había un choro de baba, lo malo era que si había algo de baba, pero nadie lo notó, o eso creo, ya que, cuando todos se dirigieron a la sala nuevamente, Natsu me tomó de la cintura y empezó a besarme desesperado.

**-N-natsu...están nuestros amigos…-**

**-Pero luces tan sensual…-**Dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha-

**-Tu también, pero no por eso te me voy a tirar encima**-

**-No sabes lo que estoy aguantando para no sacarte ese vestido y dejarte solo con tu suculenta piel…-**Dijo llegando a mis pechos-

**-Pareces un animal…-**Y justo cuando iba ceder, Erza lo tomó de la oreja y lo sacó de mis brazos.-

**-¡Itai!-**Gritaba el pobre-

**-¿Qué crees que haces?-**Le dijo temiblemente, yo ya estaba observando too, acababa de llegar junto a ellos-

**-Yo nada…-**

**-Si claro…-**Y esta a punto de golpearlo cuando hablé-

**-¿No creen que es un poco temprano como para cenar?-**Les dije, tan solo eran las 5, si que pasa rápido el tiempo…-

**-Te salvó Lucy…-**Le susurró-

**-El lugar queda lejos**.-Nos dijo Grey, y sin más, nos llevaron hacia los autos-

Al parecer, eran como 4 autos: Un Audi negro que era de Gajell, un Bolvo plateado de Jerall, un Mercedes color champagne de Grey y un Ferrari rojo de no se quien supongo que de Natsu, pero hasta donde recuerdo, el no tiene auto, pero si ví en su billetera una licencia…ya me parecía raro…Ni si quiera sabía que ellos tenían semejantes autos…

**-¡¿Desde cuando tienes un Ferrari?!.-**Le dije atónita a Natsu-

**-Un regalo del viejo por mis 18**-Respondió mientras sacaba las llaves y me las mostraba-

**-Impresionante…-**Respondí atónita-

**-Aja, ahora sube-**

**-No, no, no**-Nos dijo Gajell-**Conozco tus intenciones Salamander, más bien, todos las conocemos,-**Enseguida escuché un "rayos" de parte de mi acompañante-

**-¿Entonces?-**Pregunté-

**-Sencillo**-Respondió Jerall.-**Grey y Jubia irán en su Mercedes**-Jubia volvió a festejar como loca-**Gajell irá con Levy en su Audi-**Y enseguida se subieron-**Yo iré contigo y Erza conducirá tu Ferrari-**

**-¡No!-**Gritó como psicópata Natsu**-¡Nadie más tocará a Lola!-**Siguió gritando- **¡Y menos esa loca!-**Y como si fuera a servir de algo, se subió al techo del auto, pero en vano, 1 consiguió que Er-chan lo dejara inconciente, y 2 le hizo un rayón al auto-

**-Pobre idiota…-**Dijimos al mismo tiempo todos-

Nos subimos al los autos y emprendimos marcha, nunca me había subido a un Ferrari, si lo había visto, mi padre tenía un colección de todos estos autos.

3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3: 3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

A gran velocidad, (120 Km/h) demoramos algo así como 4 horas, ¡¿dónde mierda quedaba este restourant?!, más vale que valga la pena…

Todos bajamos y quedamos boquiabiertos… ¡Era hermoso!

**-Bien, ya llegamos-**Me avisó Erza-

**- ¡Lola! –**Salió como misil Natsu hasta su auto**-¿Estas bien mi querida Lola?-**Y la acariciaba, ¿Cómo debo sentirme?...esto me causa… ¿celos?-

_**-Contrólate Lucy, es solo un auto, un objeto sin vida…-**_Pensé-

**-Ya vamos.-**Y cinché de Natsu para seguir a nuestros amigos que ya iban algo más adelantados que nosotros-

**-Pero…pero.. ¿y Lola?, ¿Qué será de ella?-**

**-Es un auto-**

**-¿Cómo vas a decir eso sobre ella?…-**

**-Por Kami-sama, Natsu, no le pasará nada, hay vigilancia-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Ya calla-**Y lo besé, fue rápido, pero nos encendió-

**-Luce…quiero tener sexo…-**Me dijo al oído-

**-Yo también…-**Y nos volvimos a besar, solo que mas salvajemente-

**-Lucy, Natsu-**Mierda…nos volvieron a ver…Por lo menos es Jerall…-

**-¿S-si?-**Le pregunté tratando de disimular-

**-Encontramos mesa para todos-**Y los seguimos-

Enseguida nos sentamos, y como pensé que sucedería, Natsu bajó su mano, pero esta vez lo detuve, me niego a que nos descubran, pero no se rindió, lo intentó como 5 veces, y las cinco lo evité, hasta que finalmente ordenamos y comimos amenamente entre todos.

3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3: 3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

Pero el muy estúpido de Natsu, me estaba excitando con su pierna, el se había cercado mas a mí y ahora me estaba acariciando con su mano que no logré detener, pero como pude me la saqué, tomé una servilleta y de mi bolso tomé una lapicera para anotar "te espero en los baños, se disimulado", y pedí para ir al tocador, que nadie sospechó que era para otra razón, menos de 5 minutos después, Natsu y yo estábamos besándonos, una guerra que no tenía fin entre nuestras lenguas, inconscientemente, estábamos entrando al baño de damas, trancamos la puerta, luego, el me levantó y me subió el vestido, para luego dejarme sobre el frío mármol negro de donde estaban las canillas, de apoco empecé a sacarle la camisa y el me empezó a tocar mis pechos.

**-Ahora si que lo haremos, y no nos detendrán…-**Me dijo a la par que empezaba a lamer mi cuello y a dejar un camino de besos húmedos-

**-Ah…-**Suspiré-**Natsu...Te...te quiero dentro de mí…-**Le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos-

**-No te oigo linda-**Lo besé y bajé mi mano hasta su miembro ya erecto, para luego sacarle el cinturón, bajarle la bragueta y bajar sus boxers, el también estaba desesperado**.-¿E-estás… apurada?...-**Me dijo entrecortadamente mientras me sacaba mis ya mojada ropa interior-

**-Penétrame ya-**Le dije tomando su miembro y rozándolo con mi entrada, el ya no resistió y lo hizo-

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-**Eso…así Natsu…-**Le dije mientras jugaba con su cabello.-**¡Ah!…-**Gemí al sentirlo mas profundo-

**-¿T-te gusta?-**Preguntó con su sensual sonrisa, yo solo lo besé-

Así estuvimos durante unos 30 minutos o mas, hasta que ambos nos vinimos.

**-¡Ah!-**Gritamos ambos al terminar-

**-Te amo Lucy…-**

**-Yo también te amo Natsu-**Y volvimos a unir nuestros labios, hasta que sentimos como golpeaban la puerta-

**-Necesito entrar**-Pidió una mujer-

**-Y-ya voy…-**Dije avergonzada-**Vístete rápido**-Le susurré a Natsu-

**-Tu también-**Y enseguida acomodé mi ropa y me tuve que quedar sin ropa interior, las que llevaba estaban todas mojadas, así que tuve que tirarlas.-

**-Ábreme-**Volvió a pedir la mujer-

**-Enseguida-**E hice que Natsu se escondiera en uno de los cubículos mientras abría la puerta y me lavaba las manos y el rostro para disimular-

-Gracias.-Me dijo la mujer-**Por dios chica, ¿Qué estabas haciendo que demorabas tanto?-**

**-N-nada…Es que...me gusta tener las manos muy limpias jejeje-**Reí nerviosa, ella puso cara de "si claro" y se metió a otro cubículo, en ese momento Natsu y yo salimos del baño**-**

**-Volvamos a la mesa, si no se enojarán-**Y caminamos hasta la mesa, pero al llegar, recibimos una aterradora mirada de Erza, pero nos sentamos e intentamos hacer que nada pasó, asombrosamente, el mesero todavía no había traído la comida-

**-¿Y bien?-**Nos preguntó-

**-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Lu-chan?-**

**-Etto…yo…-**

**-Se quedó encerrada en le baño** –Dijo Natsu-

**-¡Si!, eso-**Aseguré-

**-Aja-**Y por suerte llegó el mesero con nuestras órdenes-

-¿Es todo?-Nos preguntó-

-Si, muchas gracias-Respondimos, para que luego el se retirara-

-La voy a dejar pasar, solo esta vez, pero la próxima, ambos pagarán…-No amenazó, por lo que ambos tragamos duro y los demás tenían una enorme gota bajando por su cien-

-H-hai…-Dijimos al unísono-

-Te amo-Me volvió a decir Natsu entre un susurro-

-Y yo a ti-Le contesté bajito-

-Nunca me dejes-Me pidió, debe de ser estúpido, yo nunca lo haría, no podría vivir sin él-

-Nunca lo haré-Y nos dimos un tierno beso, que nuestros amigos vieron, pero ignoraron, para luego seguir comiendo-

**FIN C=**

**Esta historia llegó a su fin U.U y espero que les halla agradado n.n, que el lemon halla quedado bien y que la hallan disfrutado leyendo tanto como disfruté al escribirla :D**

**Les agradezco a todas las personas por los comentarios y por todo :P**

**PD: no se si escribí bien las marcas de autos, otra cosa, puse a Happy tan solo en esa palabra por que bueno, es el último cap y como que no le puse mucho dialogo al Neko.**


End file.
